


Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? What about the ripple effect that is created just by their arrival? What now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Babies and Time Orbs by G-Novella

"Harry, I'm pregnant!" cried Ginny Potter, obviously excited at sharing the news with her husband. Harry froze as he walked in the door. Ginny was standing at the kitchen table, with the doctor's not on the table ready for him to read. Her long red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and her eyes were sparkling in delight.

Those three words hit Harry hard. He hadn't been expecting it. Ginny and he weren't trying for a baby, not yet at least. How? Harry's head began to spin as he sat down in a chair at the table. He quickly skimmed through the letter, and sure enough, it confirmed that Ginny was pregnant. He broke into a smile, and quickly lifted Ginny off of her feet into a kiss. The two spent the night laughing away and celebrating the idea of a baby.

As the days wore on, Harry's initial excitement began to fade, and was replaced with worry. He had no experience in parenting. The only fatherly figures in his life were Vernon Dursley and Arthur Weasley. What if he was like Dursley and not like Arthur? It was possible; he had grown up under Dursley's control. The thought frightened Harry. Arthur and Molly were constantly reassuring him that we would be fine, and that there was nothing to worry about, but Harry could feel the fear running down his back. Harry wished he had known his parents, if just for a bit, so that he could feel a bit reassured.

Ginny knew Harry was feeling panicked about the baby. She tried her best to help him feel a bit more confident, but he didn't seem ready to accept the idea. In fact, the more she tried to convince him, the less confident he became. Finally Ginny decided that Harry needed to be around more men who were about to become fathers. George's wife was pregnant with their second child, and wasn't helpful at all. Bill already had three children, and Percy had one daughter. The three men were experienced, and Weasleys. They had nothing to worry about in Harry's eyes. Fortunately for Ginny, there was one man who was facing the same thing as Harry.

That evening, two weeks after Harry had learnt Ginny was pregnant; he came home to find a beautiful dinner laid out for him. He and Ginny ate in silence. Harry was waiting, because Ginny had that look on her face suggesting she had some big news to break.

"Harry, I had an idea," she began, having gathered the necessary courage to speak.

"Yes Ginny?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, you're going to Grimmauld Place to sort some stuff out, right?" asked Ginny.

"I am, why?" he asked, thoroughly interested in where this was going.

"I was thinking that Neville should join you," she blurted out.

"Neville, why?" asked Harry, confused.

"Well, Hannah told me she informed Neville that she was pregnant, and he was panicking just like you are, so I thought maybe it would be easier to share your worries with Neville, since you don't want me to worry too much about you," explained Ginny.

"I'm not panicking!" cried Harry defensively.

"Harry, even Ron could tell you're worried," said Ginny, Rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe a little," mumbled Harry, and then he grinned at Ginny. He was lucky to have such a wonderful wife, one who cared enough to find someone for him to talk to.

"I want you to go tomorrow, and just enjoy talking to Neville, help each other out," said Ginny sternly.

"Yes mum," said Harry meekly, grinning at his wife.

"Don't you yes mum me Mr. Potter, I'm serious," said Ginny, smiling. "While you and Neville hang out, Hannah and I were going to take Teddy and Victoire to Diagon Alley. Fleur is swamped with the two babies, and Andromeda is trying to rekindle her relationship with Narcissa, so, I thought this would be a good opportunity to take the kids away."

"Alright Gin," said Harry, as he stood up to clear the table.

"Let's head to bed Mr. Potter," said Ginny, wagging her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Oh? I think we have to wait until baby one is born before working on baby two," he smirked.

"Well, we could always get some practice in," said Ginny huskily as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Practice does make perfect," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Let's go make perfect," she said, grabbing his hand and walking upstairs.

* * *

The next day, Harry went to Number 12 Grimmauld Place first thing in the morning. He met Neville on the door step, and the two men entered. Over the past seven years, the men had undergone a major transformation.

Neville had spent six years working as an honorary Auror with Harry and Ron, before going to take an apprenticeship to train to become a Herbology Professor. He claimed that until the last Death Eater was gone from the streets, he wouldn't be able to focus on teaching. Harry and Ron had thrown Neville a huge celebration when he left and still missed his presence.

Physically, Neville had changed drastically. He was tall, almost 6'1. He had long since lost his baby fat, trading it for hardened, well chiseled muscles. His black hair had been cut short, and was kept this way. On his face was one thick scar, running from across one of his eyes. Luckily for Neville, he could still see from the eye, however, not as well as he could before. His buck teeth had been changed to normal.

The most drastic change about Neville was his personality. The shy, clumsy introverted boy had become a legend in his own right. After the Final Battle, the media had swarmed Neville with questions. Despite not knowing that Nagini was a horcrux, the fact that Neville had slayed the indestructible snake made him famous. Nagini had been responsible for the deaths of many, and afterwards, Neville had received many thank-you cards, bouquets, chocolates, and even fan letters. That, combined with the fact that he had taken down an entire group of Snatcher's during the battle made people look at him with awe. When storybooks for children were published about the battle, Neville had been surprised to find himself the star of a few popular titles. Not that anyone else was surprised. Neville had become a confident, strong leader, who people looked up to.

Harry too, had changed. He had gone from being the quiet, ignored little boy in the cupboard, to being the centre of a drastic change in the wizard world. People looked to Harry for leadership after the Final Battle, and Harry had stepped into the place the world had made for him, despite it his obvious dislike for the position. He had become a man who radiated confidence and strength. People would always take a step back, or turn their heads to look at him, because of his aura of leadership. He, along with Neville and Ron, had done their best to capture as many Death Eaters as possible. His lightning bolt scar was one of many that he had earned in his battles, though still the only one on his face.

Harry was 6' tall, his face had narrowed from exhaustion and training. His green eyes still sparkled again his pale skin. His black hair was unbelievably messy. Thankfully, he often mused, it had yet to go grey. Like Neville, he too had gained muscle. At twenty four, the two men had faced more battles than many had in their entire lives. They both had suffered, and come out victorious.

"Hello Harry," said Neville pleasantly, embracing Harry with a man hug.

"Neville! Good to see you," said Harry, cheerfully.

"I miss the Auror work, but, with Hogwarts undergoing major transformation, it only makes sense to be a part of it," said Neville wistfully.

"I understand completely, with this new promotion, I can hardly keep still," said Harry, as the two men entered Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place had also changed drastically over the years. The once weathered and worn out place was starting to become a grand memorial site. The ministry had detached as many workers as possible to help clean the place out, and get rid of the dark magic. The entire place had been repainted recently. However, there was still much work to be done.

"Let's head upstairs and start sorting things out," suggested Neville.

"Couldn't agree more, this place is a bloody mess," agreed Harry.

The two men headed up the stairs after stopping in the kitchen to grab some food and drinks. They went past the bedrooms to a spare library. This library was untouched, and would be the current focus of their investigation. Over the years, many interesting artifacts and books had stumbled out of the house, and the ministry was determined to have the entire place weeded out and organized.

They worked in silence for the first few hours, both of them uncomfortable at the thought of just pouring out their worries. They had managed to scour away at most of the items in the library, before relaxing.

"Want a drink Neville?" asked Harry, lifting a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Merlin, yes," said Neville, accepting the bottle gratefully. The two both took a swig from their respective bottles before setting down to eat their late lunches.

"What's the time?" asked Neville.

"5 o'clock. I told Ginny I'd be home by eight, you?" asked Harry, taking another swig.

"Same idea," said Neville.

"So I hear Hannah's pregnant?" said Harry, wincing at the tactless approach.

"Yes she is, five weeks in. Ginny too right mate?" asked Neville, looking over at Harry with his clear brown eyes.

"Six weeks," grimaced Harry, as the two gulped down more of their bottles. A light buzz started to course through their veins.

"Bloody hell, we're going to be fathers," cried Neville.

"I don't even know how to be a father!" exclaimed Harry.

"Neither does me, what if I'm a Gran type parent?" asked Neville, the horror evident on his face and the buzz taking control of his speech.

"Better than me, I could be like uncle mine, he was a bloody git, who spoke with his arse," said Harry vehemently.

"Oh bloody hell, Hannah's thrilled, she doesn't get it mate," said Neville, shaking his head.

"Ginny too, Ron stays away from the subject, but you know, I wish I had seen my parents, known them for a bit, just something!" Harry took a long swig from the bottle, before shaking it. It was almost empty.

"Better than me, I- _hic_ see them like that, makes me  _hic_ wonder what they were like when they were y-yo-you know, sane," said Neville sadly.

"BABIES! Bugger, I'd rather g-g-go  _hic_ ad-ad-adve- oh you know what I mean," said Harry.

"Hey what's that?" asked Neville, pointing at a curious orb sitting on top of a book in the corner of a room.

"Don't know," said Harry, as he stood up and stumbled over. Neville followed, the too piss drunk.

The approached the orb, that was glowing a dim gold.

On the book was a parchment with neatly inscribed words that read:

_To those who find me_

_I am a Time Orb_

_Granter of Thine wishes_

_And I will let you see_

_Nay let you live_

_In a time long gone_

_I am your key_

_Turn my clock to a date long passed_

_And spend one year in the past_

_For a simple fee_

_Place your blood in my orb, and watch me glow_

_But be warned, as I glow a blood red,_

_Group one may come and Group two may follow thee_

_But no more than two shall pass_

_When the year is up_

_Time reverts back to what has passed before you see_

_And only thy memories and trinkets_

_May comfort you from the unchanged truth_

_So fall into the past pleasantries._

"I've never heard of a Time Orb, have you Harry?" asked Neville, frowning at the word.

"Sounds l-li-like a fun idea though," mused Harry, grinning.

"Shall we  _hic_ take it?" asked Neville.

"I n-n-ne-never back down  _hic_  from a dare," boasted Harry.

Had the two men not been so entirely drunk, they would have read the book and learnt more about this strange Time Orb. They would have been able to remember what they had done better. Alas, they were drunk, and therefore, not in their right minds. Without a second thought, Neville set the clock to the day before Hogwarts opened, of their parents seventh year. Harry made a small cut on his finger, and let his blood drop on the orb, and they watched the orb glow a magical blood red in color. The two stretched out their hands, and away they went, to the unknown past.

_If you like my writing, you should read the Time Travelling Holidays, another piece of my work._

_I would very much appreciate your reviews. Thank you for reading!_

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	2. Chapter 2

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Panic by G-Novella

Harry and Neville felt the world spin as they touched the blood red orb. Immediately, they felt the buzz they had just imbibed fade from their veins, and a mild headache settled in. They landed in a heap in front of the Hog's Head, Hogsmeade. The two men stood up, groaning at their aching heads and fall.

"Where are we?" asked Neville, rubbing his head.

"Looks like were at the Hog's Head," said Harry.

"Bloody hell mate, it's different, cleaner, is that even possible?" asked Neville.

"Apparently, Neville look, isn't that Zonko's?" said Harry, pointing to a joke shop as they walked around trying to get a handle on their surroundings.

"It is, I thought Ron and George bought the shop?" said Neville, frowning.

"They did…" said Harry, letting his thoughts trail off.

"Where are we?" asked Neville, his face displaying his shock.

"I don't know mate, but we'd better find out fast," said Harry.

Suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling scream from behind them. They turned to see three Death Eaters on the streets of Hogsmeade. They were taunting an innocent family. The kids were hiding behind their father, watching their mother suffer under a Cruciatus curse. The children were sobbing. A man drew his wand to try and help the family, only to be promptly hexed by one of the Death Eaters. Neville turned to Harry, an angry glimmer in his eye. Harry gave a slight nod, and they drew their wands, and approached slowly.

" _IMPEDIMENTA!"_  cried Neville, striking the Death Eater subjecting the poor women to the Cruciatus curse. The man stumbled back, and felt his body slow down, unable to understand what was going on. His friends turned their wands to Neville.

" _Cruicio!"_  cried the first man, as the second yelled, " _Reducto_!"

" _Protego!"_  Cried Neville.

" _Reducto_!" cried Harry, firing the curse at the man currently torturing Neville.

" _Diffindo_!" cried Neville, aiming it at the man who yelled had thrown the second hex.

" _Duro_!" cried Harry, turning the first Death Eater who had recovered into to stone.

" _Incarcerous,_ " hissed Neville, tying up the three Death Eaters, astounded at losing.

Harry turned to deal with the Death Eaters, while Neville rushed to help the injured women and her family. Harry had begun to give orders to the people nearby to get the Death Eaters to Azkaban. Neville watched amused, as the people listened without hesitation to Harry, despite the obvious confusion at who he was.

"How's your wife?" asked Neville, bending down beside the man who was currently clutching his wife's unconscious body.

"I-I-I tried, but - so strong," said the man wildly, his eyes panicked.

"Relax," said Neville, putting a hand on the man's shoulder, calming him down.

"Thank you," whispered the man, gulping in a large breath of air.

"Hear, watch your children, I'll take your wife, we'll head to the Three Broomsticks, from there, take the Floo to St. Mungo's and care for your wife," ordered Neville gently.

The man nodded, despite being obviously older, he was instantly calmed by Neville.

Harry watched Neville carry the injured woman to Three Broomsticks alongside the distraught husband. Neville glanced over at Harry, who gave him a small nod. Then Harry turned to deal with the Death Eaters, who he had disarmed. He had asked a woman to snap their wands, which she did only too gladly.

"Can we take them to the ministry?" asked Harry to the man who had just been subjected to a Cruciatus curse.

"Probably, they'll head to Azkaban for a few weeks, before someone breaks them out," said the man, with obvious disgust.

"Here, have some chocolate, it'll help regain you're energy," said Harry, pulling out a chocolate frog from his pocket.

"Thanks," said the man. He nibbled on the frog, and then read the card.

"Dumbledore," said the man, smiling, "Weird, this one has a death date too."

"Probably a misprint," said Harry, not pushing the subject, "Speaking of Dumbledore, do you know where he is, and what's the date today?"

"Dumbledore's probably in the castle, and today's August 31, the day before Hogwarts reopens," said the man, frowning at Harry.

"Thank you and the year?" asked Harry.

"1978, why?" asked the man, thoroughly confused by Harry.

"Just checking to make sure you're not disoriented. It happens sometimes," lied Harry smoothly.

"Figure out where to take this lot, I have a meeting with Dumbledore to attend," said Harry, strolling away.

"Ah, thank you! And thank your friend too!" cried the man as Harry strolled away.

Neville saw Harry approaching with a look of worry on his face. He had just sent the man and his family to St. Mungo's after giving them a pat on the back, and receiving their tearful thank yous.

"What's the matter?" asked Neville, shocked at Harry's expression.

"Do you remember the Time Orb?" asked Harry, worriedly.

"Yes, but it was just a joke," said Neville, uncertain.

"It wasn't. We're currently in 1978, our parent's seventh year at Hogwarts," said Harry, grimacing.

"Bloody hell, Hannah's going to kill me, what do we do now?" asked Neville.

"Let's find Dumbledore first, I don't think we can get back. We'll head to Hogwarts, and if we can, we'll secure a job, and take it from there. If were at Hogwarts, we'll have access to the library, and we can see if there is a way back before our wives kill us," said Harry.

"Brilliant. Let's go!" said Neville as the two walked away.

Ginny Potter was not a suspicious wife, and she prided herself on that. Often Harry would return home later than expected, and Ginny was okay with that. Women would throw themselves at her husband, despite his wedding band, but she was okay with that too, because she knew he loved her, and only her. Sure she felt that twinge of jealousy, but she knew she could trust Harry. Tonight however, was different.

She had returned home at eight o'clock after saying goodnight to Hannah, who was really a lovely woman, and had returned to her house with Teddy and Victoire. After putting them to sleep, she had retired to her room with a pregnancy book. She watched the clock strike ten, and realised she hadn't even read the full page.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, something was not right. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't relax. She felt like she was going crazy. She put her book down, and went to check on the children. Teddy and Victoire were fast asleep in the guest bedroom, curling into one another. Ginny's eyes softened as she looked at the two of them. Teddy had blue hair, and his soft, six year old face was rounded and angelic. Victoire had blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and bangs covering her forehead. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, and was so light and silvery, it almost felt ethereal. At five, the girl was already enchanting.

Ginny went back to her room, and sat on the bed. Harry was already two hours late. Should she wait up? Maybe he was just having a late night with Neville. He was super stressed recently with the news of her pregnancy. She'd let him have this night, anyways, he had the day off tomorrow, she'd see him then. She lay down in bed, and fell into a tumultuous sleep

It was late at night by the time Harry and Neville got their meeting with Dumbledore. The two were escorted into his office by Horace Slughorn, who had met them at the Hog's Head trying to convince Aberforth to help them get an audience with Dumbledore. Having taken pity on them, Slughorn had brought them to the castle to meet with Dumbledore. Neville and Harry had bought Slughorn enough drinks to last him a month before he had finally relented.

The two were seated in front of their former Headmaster, who was currently reading a letter from an owl with obvious distaste. He smiled up at the two men seated before him. He took in their obvious aura of leadership, and their various scars. They looked like men who had hardened over time into excellent leader.

The two men eyed their former Headmaster with mixed feelings. They felt obvious sadness and joy at seeing their Headmaster alive. They were also apprehensive at was yet to come.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, and who may you be?" asked Dumbledore, smiling.

"I'm Harry, sir, and this is my friend Neville," said Harry, offering his hand. The two men shook hands, and then Neville and Dumbledore shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, what are your last names?" asked Dumbledore.

"This is the tricky part sir, do you know anything about time orbs?" asked Harry.

"Time Orbs? I've heard of them, never had the pleasure of stumbling upon one, but I've definitely heard of them, why?" asked Dumbledore, growing curious about the two boy's story.

"We did have the pleasure, and accidentally travelled back in time, to this day," said Harry, grimacing.

"Well, that's quite a story, and though you two do look strangely familiar, how am I to believe you?" asked Dumbledore.

"You had a younger sister, named Ariana, who passed away, and till today, Aberforth blames you for her death, this you told me yourself. When you were younger, you conspired with Grindelwald to find the Deathly Hallows," said Harry promptly.

Neville looked at Harry in surprise, unaware of this information, but nodded solemnly at Dumbledore, who looked shocked.

"Th-That, alright I believe you," said Dumbledore, paling.

"We need access to the library sir, we have to get back, our wives are waiting for us," said Harry.

"Well, you're going to be spending a good deal of time searching, and you'll need excuses, what are your jobs?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm in training to teach Herbology, but I have experience as an Auror, and Harry is an Auror, and shoe-in for the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department in the ministry," supplied Neville, sensing Harry's discomfort.

"Well, that's perfect!" said Dumbledore, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

"Pardon, sir?" asked Harry.

"I need a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and my current Herbology Teacher is a muggleborn woman, who felt her life was in danger, and decided to flee the country," explained Dumbledore.

"I'm certain you two could take the jobs, is that alright?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, I guess so, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Fine by me," said Harry.

"May I ask, whom are your parents?" asked Dumbledore.

"James Potter and Lily Evans," said Harry quietly. Dumbledore smiled at that, it _had_ been the right decision to make the two Head boy and girl.

"Frank Longbottom and Alice Chase, sir," said Neville, a glassy look on his face.

"Well, that's good to hear, might be a little odd teaching your parents, but I'm certain you'll manage, let me show you to your quarters. You can settle in tomorrow before the student's arrive," said Dumbledore warmly.

Dumbledore walked them to their quarters in silence. Something about the way the two had said their parents' names made him feel uneasy. Something happened to the four students he mentioned, something bad. Dumbledore wasn't sure if wanted to venture into that unknown future just yet. He dropped them off at their quarters and stumbled back into his office, excited about the year ahead.

Harry and Neville sat in silence in Harry's new room. It connected to his office, which connected to his classroom. Neville had a similar styled room connecting to the greenhouse. The two had called for some tea, which they drank silently, to push away their headaches.

"If time travels the same way hear, and in the future, then, Hannah and Ginny are going to have a fit when they find us missing," said Neville slowly.

"Good thing we won't be there to hear it," said Harry, chuckling at his fear of his wife.

"Very true," said Neville grimacing, before breaking into a smile.

"Well, we'd better turn in for the night, we have an interesting day tomorrow. After classes, let's head to the library and see if we can find anything helpful about Time Orbs," said Harry.

"See you in the morning, mate," said Neville with a yawn, as he left the room.

Ginny Potter woke up in the morning to find Harry still missing. Immediately her worry settled in. She ran to check on Teddy and Victoire, who had woken up and were playing quietly with some dolls. She made them some breakfast, and then ran to the Floo.

In the fireplace, Hannah Longbottom's face appeared, very worried.

"Ginny, have you heard from Neville?" asked Hannah, frightened.

"No, I doubt you've seen Harry then?" asked Ginny, her eyes panicking.

"N-No, oh my god! Where do you think they went?" asked Hannah.

"I'm heading to Grimmauld Place, if they're passed out there, I swear I'll kill them," said Ginny, her fear changing to anger.

"NO! You have Teddy and Victoire with you, I'll Floo the ministry, and take a few Aurors with me and see if we can find them," said Hannah firmly.

"If it's safe, Floo me immediately, I'll check with Ron and Hermione if they turned up there," said Ginny.

"Alright, see you in a few," said Hannah, as her face disappeared.

Ginny drew her wand and cast the spell to call Ron and Hermione. She their living room in the fire. She took a deep breath and then yelled their names as loud as she could.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER- SOON TO BE WEASLEY IF MY BROTHER EVER GETS THE BALLS, GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screeched Ginny.

A disgruntled Ron and Hermione entered the room. They were surprised to see a livid and worried Ginny peering in from their fireplace.

"What's the matter Gin?" asked Ron, frowning at his sister's face.

"Harry's gone!" moaned Ginny.

"Gone, what do you mean by gone?" asked Hermione sharply, having fully awakened at that sentence.

"He went to Grimmauld Place with Neville yesterday, they were cleaning, he hasn't come home since last night, and I was expecting him at eight, you haven't seen him, have you?" she asked, worried.

"No, haven't heard from him since we left work the other day," said Ron, frowning, as worry entered his eyes.

"He can't be in too much trouble Gin, the Death Eaters are mostly all rounded up, and he was with Neville, even drunk the two are no match for a rogue Death Eater or two," said Hermione, trying to placate Ginny.

"HE'S DEAD WHEN I FIND HIM!" she screeched, as Ron and Hermione jumped at Ginny's temper.

At that moment, almost twenty eight years in the past, Harry Potter was just waking. He felt his head throbbing, despite the potion he had taken the night before, and groaned, as he took a second potion. His head cleared, and he turned to find himself in an unfamiliar room. There were two large windows, overlooking the Quidditch pitch. His bed was in the customary Gryffindor reds and gold, and large enough for two people. He had a desk and two arm chairs. The desk was a careful mahogany, matching the bed. The armchairs were both a deep golden color, and looked very regal with mahogany finishing. On the armchairs, there were two red pillows each, with golden tassels. The whole appearance of the room was very regal,

He went through the door on the left to find a beautiful bathroom. The tub was porcelain, and so white; enough to blind a man. The sink was white as well, and the walls were a champagne color. Thankfully, there was no portrait in here to nag him like in the prefect bathroom. There was however, a beautiful standing mahogany mirror. He found two towels in his bathroom, one a deep red, and the other a champagne color. He chuckled; Dumbledore had obviously known he was in Gryffindor.

He quickly washed up, and took a long shower, recollecting his thoughts. He thought of Ginny, and winced, guessing how angry she must have been when he didn't return. He hadn't known Hannah all too well when he was younger, but she had become a much more confident woman, still shy and uncertain at times, but a perfect match for Neville's new personality. He supposed running after drunks in the Leaky Cauldron on late nights helped build up confidence and temper. He shuddered, suspecting Neville was frightened at his pregnant wife's reactions as well.

He turned to face the mirror, as he attempted to flatten his hair, which till date, didn't agree with him.

"Oh great, another pretty boy," said the mirror, with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry, taken aback.

"The last three were bloody awful, though the woman was nice enough," mused the mirror, sounding like a rather elderly woman, probably a kinder version of Neville's gran, mixed in with a bit of Hermione and teenage girl. It was a very odd combination.

"Umm.." Harry trailed off.

"My name is Gladys, and if you spend more than ten minutes looking at yourself, we will be on very bad terms, understand young man?" said the mirror sternly.

"Understood, Gladys, my name is Harry," said Harry, unsure of how to treat this strange mirror.

"Well Harry, I have a few ground rules. Stare too long, and I assure you, I will crack, I hate egoists. Second, I am not obliged to keep any secrets, so you bring in different women, and I'll definitely let them know they weren't the first to be in here. You bring in men, and I'll spread the word," said the mirror, amused at Harry's horrified face.

"I'm married," said Harry, lividly.

"Good for you, where's wifie-kins?" said the mirror, with what sounded suspiciously like a smirk.

"Back home," said Harry.

"Smart woman," commented the mirror, to which Harry turned and left.

He found Neville at breakfast, eating with the rest of the professors. He saw McGonagall and Flitwick, both with darker hair, and less wrinkles. He felt a pang go through his chest; the war had aged them both so many times. He also saw Professor Trelawney, much younger and but still batty. He saw Professor Slughorn, and shuddered at that memory. He slid in beside Neville, as he eyed the four familiar faces.

"Hello, I'm Minerva, and you are?" said McGonagall, noticing the two new teachers.

"Harry and this is Neville," he said, taking a bit of bacon from the table.

"Pleasure, what will you be teaching?" asked McGonagall, trying to figure out where she had seen the boys before.

"I'm teaching Herbology, and Harry here is teaching Defense, don't worry he has experience," said Neville, grinning at his former house head's surprise.

As they continued to chat, McGonagall eyed the two boys. She wasn't surprised that they had experience, the both showed it. They were silent and commanding. Her heart went out to the two youngsters before her. What could they have possible faced to become such hardened, strong men? She shuddered at the thought of having to watch them slowly lose their former innocence, and pitied whoever must have taught them over the years. She still had to see student's return after suffering, despite Voldemort's continuing growth.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see us to discuss our arrangement after breakfast," said Neville quietly to Harry.

Harry nodded, unsure if he was ready for the long day ahead.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	3. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

A Busy Day by G-Novella

**A Busy Day**

Harry and Neville left the Great Hall and walked in silence up to the headmaster's office. Both had avoided McGonagall's questions about them, and had simply claimed they had a slight head ache and were going to see Madame Pomfrey. McGonagall had given them a sharp glare, and the two withered slightly. However, there was too much at stake to reveal anything just yet. The two reached the gargoyle and stopped. Harry looked at Neville for the password, but Neville seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Password?" asked the gargoyle suddenly. Neville snapped his head towards the gargoyle.

"Butterfinger," said Neville, and the gargoyle swung open. The two men went up the stairs and knocked politely on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore from the other side of the door.

They walked in and sat down, both men really taking in Dumbledore's appearance. He looked younger, but still very similar. He had a snow white beard that dangled down his face, stopping just below his belly, still not long enough to reach his belt, but whether that was by design, or actual hair growth speed, was uncertain. His long snow white hair was draped elegantly down his back. He had a gold pair of half-moon spectacles, which perched precariously on his nose. His eyes still held the same twinkle in their blue depths. He wore a blue robe cluttered with white stars and moons.

"Good morning sir," chorused the two young men. Dumbledore smiled.

"Good morning boys, I trust you slept well. Lemon Drop?" he offered, as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you sir," said Harry, as he and Neville both accepted some.

Dumbledore watched the two boys eat the lemon drop and surveyed them in silence. Last night, he had not properly taken in their full physical appearance. Harry looked just like his father, except a bit older. He was long and lanky, but you could make out the well-defined muscles he had earned in his training. He had Lily's eyes. Those green, emerald color eyes seemed to hold a world of pain and sadness. He watched the boy looking at him, and understood that the grief was for him. The boy had a thin, lightning bolt scar hiding under his coal black hair that messily splayed across his forehead. The young man held an air of experience and command. He was a hardened young man, much wiser than most that were going through the war. This boy's suffering had led him to the point where he was, wiser beyond his years.

Neville was similar to Harry, in a much different way. While Harry's experience and power radiated outwards in large amounts, able to silence and awe most, Neville's power was softer. It crept around a person in a comforting manner. He held the ability to lead, and to be trusted. Where many may fear and admire Harry and follow him blindingly, people would trust Neville much faster and follow him loyally. The young man had a hardened appearance as well, but it wasn't enough to stop the softness in his eyes. The young man had brown eyes, one that held a faint pink scar, from an old hex most likely, that ran from his forehead across his left eye and down to meet his nose. The scar didn't take away from his looks however. Unlike Harry, his hair was manageable, and was cut short and kept neatly combed upon his head. The scar gave Neville his appearance of a well-built, well experienced man, and added an air of mystery. He had a muscular frame that had been honed with power. Those brown eyes watched him with respect and grief, and Dumbledore knew he was dead in their time.

"So, first, I would like to know, is he gone?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"Voldemort? He's dead, and buried," spat Harry angrily.

"Harry killed him," said Neville softly. Dumbledore whipped his head to look at Harry, but the boy seemed more angry than proud at his accomplishment.

"With lots of help," added Harry, eying Dumbledore.

"How?" croaked Dumbledore, leaning back.

"When Harry was a baby, Voldemort attacked him at Godric's Hollow. The boy survived the killing curse, but Lily and James passed away. When we turned fourteen, Voldemort returned, and killed another boy. Voldemort died at Hogwarts in a final battle with Harry in our seventh year, and was disarmed while casting the killing curse. It reversed and struck him instead of Harry," explained Neville quickly.

Dumbledore listened to the story dumbfounded. The boy had done, albeit seventeen years in the future, but Voldemort would be gone for good. Fourteen years of peace would preside over those who had suffered. He looked at Harry once again. This time the boy's eyes were shut, and he knew the boy was thinking of the ghosts that had haunted him long before he managed to rid the world of the evil. The boy lost his parents, and god knows how much more.

"Amazing, and to think we have such a prodigy teaching at Hogwarts," chuckled Dumbledore, misty-eyed.

"I'm not the only prodigy. Neville took out a whole group of Death Eaters singlehandedly during the final battle, and killed Nagini using the sword of Godric Gryffindor," said Harry, grinning as he left his memories.

Neville turned red and mumbled under his breath, however, it wasn't because of being cast under the spotlight, but because it was Dumbledore who he was talking to. Dumbledore eyed both men with a newfound respect. He knew all too well how dangerous Nagini was, and how terrifying it must have been for the two.

"How did you get the sword of Godric Gryffindor?" asked Dumbledore, smiling broadly at the young man who was glaring at Harry for putting him in such a spot.

"I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat," mumbled Neville. Dumbledore kept his smile plastered on his face. However, inside, he knew both men were probably heroes in their time. In fact, they were heroes to him right now.

"Well then, that certainly is good to hear, Hogwarts raised two remarkable students. Anyways, I have come up with a brilliant cover story for you," said Dumbledore, waving the future away and storing the memory in his mind.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Neville eagerly, happy to be out of the spotlight. Harry simply glanced at Dumbledore, the curiosity bubbling in his eyes.

"The both of you are British born students, home schooled until you turned eleven. However, instead of attending Hogwarts, you went to an American school instead, due to your parents knowing a professor there. Upon graduation, you returned to England, and then left shortly returned to America where you trained as Aurors. With the growing problems in Britain, an acquaintance of mine suggested you come teach at Hogwarts. You spent the past year in England working privately for me, and that's why you don't retain the American accent. If anyone asks the school name, say it was privately funded, and isn't well known. If they ask why you have no trace of an American accent, explain that you grew up in England, and that you returned to England for the holidays. As well, the past three years you have been slowly edging back to Britain," said Dumbledore, as both men burned the stories to their memories.

"Is that all?" asked Harry.

"No, your names are Harry Potter, due to Potter being a common name, it's not going to sound out of place, and the fact that you're older to James, as well as more experienced, no one will suspect anything much. Besides, your personality is very different from your father. Neville is going to be Neville Locke, since Longbottom is a bit too uncommon. Are we clear?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling delight.

"Seems simple enough," said Harry, nodding.

"Excellent. Now I want you two to Floo to Diagon Alley, here's some money. Buy whatever you need for yourselves using this money. As well, when you go buy things for your classes, just say the names Professor Potter or Professor Locke from Hogwarts, and it will be placed on the Hogwarts tab. Have fun," said Dumbledore, handing them a box of Floo powder.

The two men looked at each other, and then shrugged. Shopping would be necessary. They sighed as they got up. Dumbledore watched the two head to the fireplace, and then disappear to Diagon Alley. He sighed watching them go. He leaned back into his chair. Secrets like these were ones that he always kept hidden in his heart. He thought of James and Lily. Both would die before this war ended. From Neville's apparent discomfort about his parents, something must happen to them as well. For the first time, Dumbledore wasn't sure if Voldemort's death meant happiness for everyone. It looked like to reach that stage, so much would disappear. He sighed, and began writing the day's events down. He knew his memories would be obliviated, or altered, but he needed the full truth for the future.

* * *

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had taken the Floo to Grimmauld Place after receiving Hannah's patronus informing them it was safe. Teddy and Victoire had come along because Hermione suggested Ginny might need some comfort and Teddy and Victoire were adept at consoling her.

"Hannah! Any sign of them?" asked Ron, shaking the blonde woman's hand. She looked pale, and the glow from her baby was gone at the thought of her husband's disappearance.

"They were definitely hear last night, and from the looks of it, they were probably drinking, but," Hannah's lower lip trembled, and she looked up at Ron with her trembling green eyes. Her blond hair framed her face as it went down her back and her bangs bent over her eyes. She was almost 5'6, and cowered under Ron's 6'3.

"It'll be alright," said Ron gently to Hannah, who just nodded, blinking back her tears.

"Who's here with you?" asked Hermione, as Ginny's eyes darted around the main living room for some kind of sign. The children waited quietly with her, knowing this was not a situation to run around wildly in.

"Kingsley sent Dawlish, Smith and Hotch," said Hannah, as the three men entered the room to greet their boss, Ron.

Dawlish looked much the same as he had over the years, however his hair had grayed and thinned considerably. He was much leaner, and his left leg held a limp that never really faded. Smith was a blond young man, about nineteen with green eyes. He was training under Dawlish. Hotch was tall, almost as tall as Ron. He was a young black male, bald with dark eyes. He and Smith nodded to Ron, while Dawlish shook his hand.

"Any sign of dark magic?" asked Ron sharply.

"We were using Trace Detectors around the place, but we have no idea what room they were in," said Dawlish, firmly.

Trace detectors were strong magical glasses, fashioned to look like large sunglasses. They however made everything in the room turn black and white. Where a spell had been used, the place would light up. Depending on the color, a person could guess what type of spell had been used. Over time, the trace left behind with the spell would fade away.

"How many detectors do you have?" asked Hermione, as Hannah tried playing with Teddy and Victoire. Ginny was listening to every word while surveying the room.

"Five, ma'am," said Smith.

"Great, you three take one, Ron take the fourth, and Ginny can take the fifth, I'll start looking through each room for signs of them," said Hermione, knowing Ginny wouldn't take too kindly if she wasn't a part of the investigation.

Everyone put their glasses on, as Hermione took Teddy, Victoire and Hannah upstairs to start searching through each room for Harry and Neville's things. Hannah held on to Victoire with all her strength, determined to find her husband. They peered into each room, and looked for even the slightest clue. Teddy and Victoire treated it like a game, and were delighted.

They then entered the small library where Harry and Neville had been. Immediately Hannah saw the Fire Whiskey bottle, and gasped. Hermione called out to the Aurors and Ginny to rush upstairs. Teddy and Victoire waited obediently with Hannah, upset their game had been ruined.

"What have we got here?" asked Dawlish, being the closest, he had come up first. He placed his glasses on his head and began looking around. Smith and Hotch followed suit, as did Ginny and Ron. It was Smith who spotted the Time Orb first. He yelped when he saw it.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron, turning to face Smith, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Over there, that thing, it's brimming with dark magic. It's recent, and blinding," said Smith, pointing to the Time Orb, as Hannah came over to help Smith sit down. He sat with Teddy and Victoire, who looked at him curiously. The two began whispering in hushed tones to each other.

"What's the matta Teddy?" asked a five year old Victoire. At this stage of her life, big brother Teddy had all the answers.

"Well, he's sick," said Teddy, living up to his role of big brother.

"Oh, how do he get betta?" asked Victoire, gazing at Teddy with her expectant blue eyes.

"With a potion of course," said Teddy patronizingly.

"A poshion?" asked Victoire, curiously.

"Uh huh, because…" and then Teddy spun a yarn about a magical potion to make Smith better. Smith who was listening, grinned. The little boy was good.

"Your sma't Teddy! Mawwy me!" cried Victoire eagerly.

"Nuh uh, I don't wanna marry you," said Teddy.

"Why not?" asked Victoire pouting.

"Cause you're not smart, like me," said Teddy triumphantly.

"That's not fay Teddy!" cried Victoire. She had recently gotten it into her head that she was supposed to get married to a boy who protected her. Bill had made sure to drill this into Victoire's head when she saw Bill's wedding photos. After this lesson, Teddy had protected Victoire from a gnome who had been yelling loudly at her. Since then, she believed that she had to marry Teddy. The adults grinned at Teddy's obvious horror and Victoire's endless persistence. Smith found himself feeling much better thanks to the children. He turned to see the conversation taking place.

"A Time Orb? How does it work?" asked Ginny, worried.

"I don't know, it looks like the book can reveal some details. It looks like another group can go and rescue them," said Hermione, having scanned the paper with the rhyme.

"I'm going!" cried Ginny defiantly, as Hannah nodded fervently beside her.

"Hold on, you two are pregnant. We have no idea how this thing works, much less how you two could be affected," said Ron sternly.

"Let me read the book, and then we'll see what happens from there," said Hermione, picking up the book, and moving the Time Orb with her wand to a high shelf. The three Aurors were dismissed, and told to keep things silent after informing Kingsley.

* * *

Harry and Neville had spent the afternoon in Diagon Alley looking for various things. Harry had bought everything he remembered seeing in Remus's classroom from third year, along with various books that he thought would help teach and learn about the Time Orb. People still glanced at the two men; however, it wasn't as bad as they were used to. Since in this time, they weren't famous, the two men were really enjoying their shopping experience. They had both bought Sneakoscopes and Trace Detectors, along with Secrecy Sensors. They both agreed never to be underprepared.

"What's left?" asked Neville.

"Clothes," said Harry, making a face.

"Bugger," said Neville, making an identical face to Harry.

"Let's go then," said Harry, sighing.

The walked along Diagon Alley towards Madame Malkin's. They stopped around the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry saw Neville looking at the place with longing. He missed his wife too, though he was terrified of her reaction to his disappearance.

"I know," said Harry quietly, as Neville turned to look at him. He sighed, and nodded at Harry and they continued on.

When they reached Madame Malkin's, a young brunette was flipping through a magazine at the seamstress table. She looked up at the two men with disdain, only to turn her face into a brilliant smile. She resembled Harry's Aunt Petunia in some ways. She had the same bony neck, and horsy features. Her brown hair was let loose in slight curls that dangled to her shoulders. She could be pretty, if it wasn't for her hawk-like gaze and air of haughtiness.

"Welcome my name is Helen, how can I help you?" she asked, standing up.

"Nice to meet you Helen, I'm Neville, and this is my friend Harry. We would like to buy some robes please," said Neville, offering his hand. She took it, and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him, causing his eyes to widen, and he shifted uncomfortable.

"Right this way please," she said, turning to shake Harry's hand and giving him the same treatment. Both men followed nervously.

"What would you like? We have some robes ready to go, and robes that can be tailored specifically to you," said Helen, her flirtatious smile still on her face.

"Umm, we'll take the ones to go, were in a hurry, wives waiting for us," said Harry smoothly, uncomfortable with this women. She frowned and turned away. He heard her mutter something under breath that sounded suspiciously like curse words.

He and Neville both searched through a rack of clothes before settling on four robes each for now. He was certain they'd have time to shop at Hogsmeade later on. They paid the woman hastily and ran out of the shop.

"Seems as though were still popular," said Neville grimacing.

"I thought it was just the fame, blast it, if Ginny were here, I probably wouldn't have noticed her," moaned Harry, running his hand through his hair.

"Let's head back before Helen decides she wants to be a mistress," suggested Neville. He saw the woman in the window glancing at the two men with a newfound delight. Harry paled at his suggestion and merely nodded, and the two men bolted from the area.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	4. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Mystery's Beginning by G-Novella

Author's Notes:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, and all the characters in this series belong to J.K. Rowling, as do the settings.**

**Mystery's Beginning**

Harry and Neville sat in the Great Hall, both feeling extremely nervous. This was the moment where they would see their parents, whole and alive. The carriages were just arriving, and soon enough, the Sorting would begin. Then would be the real challenge, Dumbledore would introduce them to everyone.

The doors to the Great Hall flung open, and the students began to pile in. Harry saw some survey him and Neville with polite curiosity, but the overwhelming joy of being back drove the curiosity away. Both men surveyed the large crowd of students coming in, and started searching.

Alice Chase and Lily Evans walked in together, laughing. The minute Harry saw his mum, he swelled with pride. He took in her long red hair, and green eyes. She was delicate looking, but strong, similar to Ginny in a way. She had no freckles, her face clear and sparkly. She had sharp features, which were decidedly pretty upon her. He could see the gentleness radiating from her, and the comfort she must provide. He immediately understood what drew his father to his mother. Her smile made the worries of the world wash away.

Neville was studying his own mom with curiosity. Alice had long brown hair that she kept neatly tied back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes glittered warmly, with such gentleness. She had a rounded face, and softer features than Harry's mum. She was a bit shorter to Lily as well. She looked so alive, so beautiful, so brilliant. For the first time in his entire life, Neville felt his hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange overcoming him, and he tore his eyes away from Alive, unshed tears in his eyes. He saw Harry giving him a knowing look as Harry placed his hand on his shoulder. Neville wondered what his life would have been like had his parents not been mad.

Harry watched suddenly, as a group of three men walked in. All three had an aura of superiority. The first had to be Remus. He had the same sandy brown hair, but it was thicker and darker, that he combed back from his face. He had a faint scar along his face, but it wasn't as bad as the ones he would earn in the war. He was cleaner looking, and less shabby, still untouched from the war raging outside. The second was his father. James Potter was a handsome boy. He was shorter to Remus slightly, and his black hair flew all over his face. He had thin, gold rimmed glasses that slid down his nose. Like Harry, he was lean and agile, a Seeker to the core. In his dreams, his father looked more gaunt and hollow, from running away, and from the effects of the war. Here, he looked more whole, more alive. Beside him, was Sirius? Sirius had his long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. It helped define his cheekbones, straight nose, and mischievous blue eyes. There was no haunted look in his eyes; he was free from the war. He was the same height to James, but lankier. For some reason, his limbs seemed to stretch more, and he was wirier. It took all of Harry's energy not to kill Pettigrew right there and then, so this perfect trio would never be destroyed. It was like a picture, one he could never forget. He swallowed, and this time, Neville placed a comforting grasp on his shoulder, knowing.

Neville saw his father enter with some unknown boys. He was about as tall as Remus, and looked taller than Neville had ever seen him. He seemed well-liked, and amiable. His brown eyes were darting across the room, and settling on Alice, so full of love. He didn't look much like his father, except for his height. His father's dark brown hair was cut short and spiked. He looked so young, so energetic. He watched his father tear his eyes away from his mum, to concentrate on the Sorting. Neville clenched his fists, and closed his eyes, willing his anger to abate, to realize this was not the time, nor place.

Dumbledore had watched this, and felt his heart sink. He now was beginning to understand the sacrifices that were made, and wondered, is it for the greater good? He knew deep down it was, but despite that, he still wished for another way.

"It's easier Albus, to give up your life, for others, but when others end their lives for you, it's maddening," said his mother once, when he asked her why she didn't just send Ariana to St. Mungo's, and live her life. After that, Albus had never questioned his mother's choice again.

The Sorting Hat began its song, and everyone in the Hall listened. Neville and Harry however, missed the words, both trying to memorize every detail of their parents. Harry watched Remus roll his eyes at Sirius's flirty grin at some sixth year girl. He watched James stroke his Head Boy badge, ever so often darting his eyes at Lily, and then to Sirius's jokes. Neville watched his father and mother staring at each other, but never catching each other's glances. He saw his mum's animated face as she whispered to Ms. Evans, and began burning each expression to his mind. He saw his father, Frank, listening politely, and noted the expressions his eyes made, expressions that never entered his father's eyes anymore. Harry memorized each smile his mother made. He watched her give James a disapproving glare, only to be met with a flirty wink. He so wished he had grown up seeing this, and not for the first time did he wish he could kill Voldemort all over again.

Suddenly the two looked up to see the Sorting was over. They had both been so absorbed in burning each moment into their minds, they hadn't paid any attention to the Sorting.

"Welcome back," began Dumbledore, getting up. The students quieted to hear their headmaster's speech.

"Hogwarts has been quiet without all your chipper voices, though I can see, some of us, are gone. In these dark times, I understand your pain, and I hope that no more shall befall on your families. I would like to take a moment of silence, in remembrance of those that we have lost," he said quietly. The room was silent.  
"Now then, I would like to begin by announcing that James Potter and Lily Evans will be the Head Boy and Girl for this year. As well, we have two new professors joining us for the year," said Dumbledore, resuming a cheerful note. Harry and Neville smiled weakly as they stood.

"The first is Professor Harold Potter, and the second is Professor Neville Locke. Professor Potter will be taking over for the Defense of the Dark Arts post, and Professor Locke will take over for Professor Bulby for Herbology. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, so take care, and enjoy the feast! Cheerio and Hogwash!" finished the professor cheerfully.

They watched the food appear on their plates, and relaxed. Harry drank his cold pumpkin juice, letting the sweet drink slide down his throat. He ate his steak and mashed potatoes quickly. The food at Hogwarts really was the best food, well, second best, Mrs. Weasley's was the best overall.

The two young men dragged their eyes away from the Gryffindor Table, realizing it would look odd if they had been staring. It would start all kinds of unnecessary rumors. They waited as the desert came, knowing full well that Dumbledore would begin his speech soon. They ate their black bean pudding quietly, a new nervousness spilling through. They listened quietly to the rumors being spread about them already.

"So handsome," sighed a girl from the Hufflepuff table, causing Harry to look away.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Gryffindor Table, three young men eyed their new teachers with curiosity.

"They look alright," said Remus quietly.

"Better than Bulby, she was off her rocker, damn old lady should have retired years ago, too bad Peter isn't here to enjoy the moment," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"His mum's way too sick, she should just stay at St. Mungo's, permanently," said James, digging into his mashed potatoes.

"OH MY GOD, LILY!" shrieked Alice, dissolving into laughter as her friend blushed and shoved her before dissolving into her own giggles.

"What was that about?" asked James, nodding at the two girls.

"Let's see," said Sirius, placing a silent charm near the girls.

"Wouldn't you? He's so handsome, isn't he?" said Lily, nodding over at the teacher's table.

"So much better than Professor Bulby, am I glad I took Herbology," said Alice with a wicked grin.

"Professor Potter is definitely a feast for the eyes as well," said Lily, spooning some peas into her mouth.

Sirius ended the charm before Lily noticed, and turned to see a furious James. Remus was trying to hold back his laughter at James is expression. Sirius had to grin too. James was red in the face, and was looking at Lily wide-eyed.

"I'm a Potter too, what's so great about him?" hissed James, glancing at Harry with hate. Luckily, Harry wasn't looking at him, but was busy discussing Defense techniques with Professor Slughorn.

"Well, maybe she likes older men?" suggested Sirius.

"He does look like you though," said Remus thoughtfully.

"She said she'd go for both though," said Sirius, wickedly.

"Tomorrow, we are going to give our new professors the welcome they deserve," said James, a wicked glint entering his hazel eyes. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, and shrugged, excited to be busy again.

* * *

The next morning, James, Sirius and Remus entered Herbology, brimming with excitement. They grabbed a table and sat down, surveying the room with interest. The greenhouse had undergone a major change. Under Professor Bulby, it was dirty, and the plants were strewn around. Their were no other details in the greenhouse. Neville had changed the greenhouse completely. The greenhouse was now clean, and the room sparkled. The ceiling had been raised almost three times, and plants were piled on shelves and growing high up. The work benches were neatly organized, and on each bench was a name plate and a toolbox. The teacher's desk held various dark magic detectors, causing the Marauders to exchange a glance. This teacher was off his rocker too. Hogwarts was way too safe for all those detectors.

"Hello class," said Professor Locke as he walked in, smiling.

The young Marauder's took in their teacher. He was tall and muscular, with gentle eyes. The scar on his eye didn't detract his looks, but made him look experienced and rugged. He didn't need to do anything to quiet the class, his presence was enough. He seemed to be a nice guy, but they'd see soon enough.

"When should we do it?" whispered Sirius, as he took a seat.

"Better now than later," whispered Remus. The two looked at James, who was watching Lily's blatant look of admiration with jealousy. He nodded once.

" _Argentum Conventure_ ," whispered the three, as they directed their charm to Neville.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was a hero today. However, he wasn't born yesterday. Truthfully, he hadn't even been born yet in this time. However, that was beside the point. He had grown up over the years, and having spent most of his life as the but of jokes, he knew when he was going to be pranked. The minute the three Marauder's had walked in, Neville had switched to high alert mode. His sneakoscope had been busy whistling away, and Neville had lightly silenced it, knowing just what the problem was. Harry had warned him at breakfast that morning that the Marauder's would likely try and prank him, to establish dominance. Since he was a new teacher, this would be their first test to decide whether Neville was worth their respect. Neville had seen the looks on their face, and new Harry was right.

He had placed an Extendable Ear under each desk in the room. It had been a stroke of luck that he and Harry carried around the Extendable Ears like they were candy. With one under each desk, no student would even realize that their professor was listening into their conversation to keep an eye on them. He had focused his reception piece to the Ear at the desk where the Marauder's sat, and had waited he heard their charm, and immediately he cast a counter charm silently. The counter he had cast would deflect whatever charm they were sending at him, and instead turn it on the boys themselves. He grinned wickedly at them, causing the boys to glance at each other uncertainly.

* * *

"Prongs why, he hasn't changed?" hissed Sirius worriedly.

"Must take a moment, Moony?" asked James, confused,

"I don't know," confessed Remus worriedly.

Suddenly a whoosh of air took over them, and they felt their skin crawl. All the eyes in the room turned to face them, and then everyone burst out laughing. The three Marauder's had turned their skin silver, and looked completely taken aback.

"Next time, boys, prank someone less wary," said Neville amused. The three looked at him with shock. He had not only known they were going to prank them, but had known exactly what the prank was, and had been able to deflect it back onto them. How?

"Anyways, since you boys seem partial to silver, you can stay that way," said Neville cheerfully, as he turned to face the class.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" cried James, shocked.

"No, I am," said Sirius, snickering. James and Remus both shot him a glare, and he quieted down.

"Well, I would like to help you, but I'm no good at Charms. I remember that charm from my training as an Auror," said Neville seriously.

"Your an Auror?" asked Lily, having calmed down from her fit of laughter. It was nice to see James and Sirius on the receiving end of one of their jokes.

"I was an Auror," replied Neville with a smile. "Before I introduce myself, I would like to say a few words. In this classroom, I expect you to forget your house colors, your worries, and everything, and just focus on the plants. Plants, unlike humans, cannot be self-sufficient in all areas, and that's why we raise them. I want you to be devoted to the plants, and I cannot promise you anything in return, expect maybe your life. I know for a fact, that many of you don't see Herbology as a career choice, but a gateway to your career. In fact, most of you think of this course as an easy one. I agree, what's harder than growing a few plants? Tomorrow, how will those plants save my life? Well, I should let you know, the more you know about plants, the better. If it weren't for plants, I may have died a long time ago. Understand that these plants will grow to care for you, if you care for them in return."

"Now, then, I tried planning a long careful introduction, but, I have no idea what you would like to know, so you can ask me what you want to know, and I will answer to the best of my ability," said Neville cheerfully.

The students murmured, unsure of how to proceed. The three Marauder's were grinning wickedly, which looked quite odd since they were now silver, and looked like liquid metal statues. Neville glanced at them warily.

"How old are you professor?" asked a Hufflepuff girl.

"I'm twenty four," said Neville smiling.

"How come you have so many dark magic detectors?" asked Sirius, innocently.

"Because, I'd rather sleep easy at night knowing that I have something to protect me, though, I do try not to rely on them too much, better to trust my instincts," replied Neville casually.

"Where did you study?" asked James, his expression matching Sirius.

"Durmstrang, and before you ask if I knew anyone, I probably didn't, or don't care enough to remember. I was a quiet kid, kept to myself, well, besides Harry, but he was a family friend," said Neville easily.

"How come you didn't come to Hogwarts," asked another Hufflepuff student.

"My dad was a Durmstrang student, and I was constantly shuffling between home and school, it made sense to stay put," said Neville.

"Are you seeing anyone Professor Locke?" asked Alice, a determined look in her eye, as Lily grinned widely beside her. Frank and James shot him dirty looks.

"Seeing anyone?" asked Neville, surprised. He hadn't thought they'd ask him that question, though he had seen girls giggling as he passed. He thought quietly about Hannah for a minute, and their unborn child.

"Professor?" asked Lily, an uncertain expression on her face.

"Hmm, oh, I love someone very much," he said earnestly. His face had a small smile, and his eyes glazed over. Every girl in the room suddenly felt jealous of whoever the woman was.

"That's not a direct answer," said Frank, coldly. He didn't like Alice's newfound interest in this strange Professor.

"Isn't it?" asked Neville, amused and a little frightened at his father's hate. It didn't suit his face.

"No it isn't" said James, as Frank shot him a grateful look. He looked around at the students, all leaning in closely, suddenly attentive.

"Well, I suppose I can't see her for a year at least, so no, I'm not seeing anyone, but my heart belongs to her, and only her," said Neville carefully.

"Why can't you see her?" asked Lily, feeling sad for Professor Locke. His eyes held such grief at not seeing this woman. Whoever she was should feel very lucky.

"Because, she's too far away, and I'm stuck here," said Neville sadly.

"Who were your parents, the must be pretty famous to get you to Durmstrang right?" asked Remus, changing the topic to try and brighten the mood.

However, his effort was vain. Instead of cheering up the classroom, Professor Locke had a very pained expression. He glanced at every one in the room, his eyes lingering on James, Lily, Frank, Alice, and a few others. He looked like he would break any minute. His gentle brown eyes held a world of pain. Alice wanted to hug her Professor, and tell him it would be okay, but she stayed put, and looked away. For some reason, she felt like she had no right intruding into his scars.

"My parents were tortured to insanity by the Cruiciatus Curse when I was a baby," said Neville quietly. His voice was hoarse, and he looked at the ceiling, avoiding all eye contact. Everyone in the room was stunned.

"I'm sorry," said Frank, feeling bad for having directed his jealousy at Neville. Neville looked at him and gave a humorless smile.

"Ah well, I became an Auror, like them," said Neville, waving his hand as his brushing the sadness away. A grim expression, for Frank had no idea how sorry Neville felt, for not altering his life.

"Why'd you change to teaching?" asked a student nervously.

"Well, I was always planning to be a teacher, but I wanted to make the world a safer place before I did. I trained to be an Auror then, and did away with some criminals. I was studying in America during the time, so I didn't really do much for England. Afterwards, I came here, and Dumbledore offered me the job, because, well, he needed a Herbology Professor. Anyways, that's enough for today, tomorrow, we'll have our first day of class, till then, please write down every plant you know, and what you know about them and what you did," said Neville cheerfully, still blatantly avoiding eye contact.

The students hurried to leave. Alice turned as she reached the door, the last to leave, and saw her professor, sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, carefully running it through his hair. Alice felt terrible for him. She saw Lily glancing at the Professor as well, and knew her friend was thinking the same thing. She squeezed Alice's arm, and the two girls walked out, very much subdued. Both were wondering, what had that poor man faced?

* * *

Harry ran his hand through his dark black hair, making it even messier than possible. He smirked, thinking of how neat he had almost managed to make it in the morning. He was doomed, he supposed, to never have neat hair. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and waited at the front of the classroom. His final class was the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, never an easy class to teach.

As the class piled in, they began glancing around the room with curious expressions. The Defense room was constantly being changed to match the teachers, and you could usually tell the good from the bad. This teacher had surrounded the room with shelves of books about Dark Magic and Defense. Grindylow tanks and other dark creatures were assorted through the room. The ceiling had been vaulted up high, and the sunlight peered through, making the classroom less stuffy. The front desk had a soft red chair, and a mahogany desk. On the desk were a Quidditch figurine, some magazines, a few papers, and a Sneakoscope. Anyone with sense though, knew more dark magic detectors surrounded the room.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, please, feel free to sit anywhere you like," said Harry, smiling. He was leaned up against the black board. He was wearing a dark grey pair of dress robes, that made him look statelier than he felt.

"Taking a page from my colleague, Professor Locke, I would like to first tell you, that in current times, this class is more important than ever. Outside these castle walls, Voldemort is waiting. He will eat you alive, if you aren't prepared. Many of you shudder merely at his name, but remember this, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. My job is to dissipate the fear, and prepare you for what may be the scariest battle many of you will ever face. My goal is to make sure you come out alive." Harry glanced at each student as he said this. Many were still, absorbing his words like sponges.

"Enough dark stuff, let's get to know each other, shall we?" said Harry, breaking into a smile. Everyone relaxed at his gentleness. "What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?" asked a Gryffindor girl.

"Twenty four, Durmstrang alumni, same as Professor Locke," said Harry.

"He seems nice, are you sure you want to do this Prongs?" asked Sirius, already taken by Harry's grim determination and natural charisma.

"I'm bloody silver, someone should look like us," growled James. All day girls had been laughing at the sight of the three Marauders head to toe in silver. It didn't help that the charm only wore off at midnight.

"I'll cast the first part, you two take the second," said Sirius, nodding at his friends. Silently, they cast their incantation, hoping this time, it would work.

Harry however, had been prepared. After seeing the three in the Great Hall during lunch, he had burst into laughter. Neville had warned him of what they must have in store, and he grinned. He had cast a small barrier around the front of the room, as to deflect any spells back at the user. Unless the three used an Unforgivable, he was good to go.

"BLOODY HELL!" cried James. The spell had rebounded. The three Marauders did not only resemble the tin man, they now had pink hair and purple polka dots running along their bodies.

"Oh Potter, you do look lovely now," said Snape, bursting into laughter. All the Slytherins shrieked with laughter, as the Gryffindors howled in glee. It wasn't often the Marauders were in such a situation.

"Boys, makeovers are for after class," said Harry, amused. He was grinning widely at the three, who were looking at him wide-eyed.

"Thank god it wears off in an hour," moaned Remus.

"Anyways, quiet, Lily, you had a question, right?" said Harry, returning to the class. Occasionally, someone would giggle having glanced at the Marauders, and a few were busy clicking pictures.

"Ah yes I did," said Lily, composing herself. She wiped away the tears that had trickled out of her eyes when she had laughed. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Dating anyone? Why?" asked Harry innocently. Neville had warned him this might happen. Apparently, seventh years were the only ones brave enough to ask.

"Ah, well, just curious," muttered Lily, turning a flaming red. Harry noted the hateful looks he received from Snape and James.

"Same boat as Neville, the woman I love is too far away for me right now. Problem is, I'm not too sure if she'll take me back with open arms, or if I'm going to die trying," said Harry, chuckling at the thought of Ginny and her temper.

"Do you love her?" asked a voice. Harry turned to see an eager looking Narcissa Black staring at him.

She wasn't asking for her gain, but just out of plain curiosity. Narcissa looked very different, yet very similar to the woman he remembers. For starters, she still had the same long blond hair, which was pulled back into a neat pony tail. She looked much softer, and her blue eyes held no hatred. She was very young, and could pass easily for sixteen. She was tall, and decidedly beautiful, but a definite haughtiness would enter when she was confronted. She had yet to become surrounded by that very haughtiness. Harry had barely recognized her when she had walked in.

"Pardon?" he asked, after a long silence.

"Do you love her?" she repeated, slowly, as if dragging each word out.

"With my entire soul, heart, mind, body, whatever would please her," said Harry firmly, his gaze not breaking from hers. Satisfied, she leaned back and turned away as the girls sighed.

"You related to James by any chance?" asked Sirius, jokingly.

"Potter's a common name," dismissed Harry, smiling at Sirius.

"But you look just like him!" cried Sirius, smiling back.

"Hmm, maybe there's a distant connection. Pure-blood families are often interconnected you know," said Harry, reminiscing about how Sirius himself had taught him that tidbit of information.

"That's true," said one girl, nodding her head.

"Were you an Auror too?" asked Frank Longbottom, eager to learn from someone with experience.

"I still am an Auror, simply decided to teach as a vacation, and for Dumbledore. Trained with Neville," said Harry, smiling.

"Have you ever faced You-Know-Who in battle?" asked one particular giggly girl who reminded Harry of Lavender Brown.

"I've braved a few psychopaths in my life, but I spent most of my Auror time in America," said Harry, dodging the question.

"Who were your parents?" asked James, wondering if Sirius may have been right.

"They died when I was little, never knew them," said Harry sadly. He glanced at Lily and James, both so young. They had no idea of the perils they'd face. He was fully thrilled at the lack of Wormtail. "Enough of this interview, for homework, I want a summary of what you know. Spells, dueling, magical beasts, the entire propaganda that's been stuffed down your throat. Dismissed."

As the class walked out, James overheard Lily talking to Alice.

"He's so handsome, I wish I knew a man like him Alice," said Lily sighing wistfully.

"A crush?" asked Alice, grinning wickedly at her friend.

"A little," said Lily, "He's so mysterious, I mean, did you see his eyes, their so sad, and beautiful. It's like he fell out of the sky and into Hogwarts, with a world of secrets behind him."

James glowered at Lily's sighs. She fancied a bloody teacher. What was so great about that git? He was mysterious enough. He knew stuff, dangerous stuff. James made a little pact in his head. Tomorrow, he was going to begin learning more about his new teachers, and then, he'd unravel their secrets before the entire school.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	5. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Strain by G-Novella

**Strain**

Harry sighed as he left his classroom at the end of the day to take a walk by the lake. It had been a long three days, and he and Neville were getting nowhere. It didn't help that the library housed over a thousand books on dark arts and defense alone. The orb they used could be anything. The little bits and pieces they found about time travel were things they either already knew or things that were so trivial it hardly seemed to matter. They were also researching any form of blood contract and dark magic, and their notes were rather jumbled. If an idea popped up, it went on the idea sheet. Balancing their research and their jobs as teachers was maddening, though the two managed quite well. The harder part was the fact that they knew that their wives were most likely panicking about their disappearance. There wasn't a day gone by that Harry wouldn't turn over on his bed, and think about Ginny, sleeping beside him, and then, seeing that empty spot, he would suddenly feel a rush of loneliness overcome him. He missed Ron, Hermione, and Luna as well. Often he and Neville would find themselves talking about a Wrackspurt or Nargle, and then burst into laughter, and then a solemn silence. They even found themselves missing the usual bickering of Ron and Hermione.

However, there were positives to their situation. In the past three days, Neville and Harry had found themselves the target of the Marauders. It was amusing, testing their skills as Aurors and their experience against the mad-capped pranks the Marauders would throw at them. Take for instance, yesterday, when the two had tried to get Harry into a bridal gown and stage a wedding between him and one angry Argus Filch, who was indeed working at Hogwarts. Harry had turned the situation, and Sirius and James had found themselves in the Great Hall, in bridal wear. Both Neville and Harry wondered why Filch hadn't retired after the Marauders left, or died from high blood pressure popping all the veins in his fore head. Frank Longbottom seemed torn between supporting the Marauders, and admiring the two teachers. Both men felt extremely proud to see the looks of admiration in their parents' eyes, even if their father's would try to squash it. Both young men agreed though, that they would like to learn more about their parents.

Another problem the two young men found was that despite the knowledge and rumors that the two were involved in scandalous love affairs, girls still seemed determined to gain the affection of their professors. They were wary when accepting anything from their students, since illegal love potion sales were on the rise. Almost every female student seemed determined to be the teacher's pet, and if a girl received too much praise, then fights would break out. This only earned them the hatred of many males in the student body, and the two were struggling with taming the crowd. Finally, after what had been a long first week back at Hogwarts, the students had started to relax, and enjoyed spinning wild tales about their new mystery professors.

One of the biggest things Neville and Harry found difficult was being unbiased towards the students. They had learnt early on from one stern deputy headmistress that the students expected their houses to be treated equally. No favoritism was allowed. They found this extremely difficult when dealing with the future Death Eaters. It was hard to maintain their calm when a student like Nott would chuckle about some dark kind of joke, or Mulciber would make a Death Eater statement. The only two Slytherins destined to become Death Eaters that they found themselves able to deal with was one Regulas Black and Severus Snape. Both boys were the quiet types, and though good students, were hardly truly favored by a teacher. The fact that their Defense teacher and Herbology teacher showed any attention to them was both surprising and pleasing.

However, at the same time, they had trouble dealing with Narcissa Malfoy. Of all the future Death Eaters, she was truly the hardest to figure out. Neither could understand her, and both were wary knowing that she was still in contact with Bellatrix and Lucius. However, neither could really understand how she could be so completely divided, or what she was thinking. Sometimes she would act like the haughty woman the two knew, sometimes like a Death Eater, and yet, sometimes, she acted like a completely normal teenage girl who was in slight awe. She also seemed determined to know the extent of Harry's love for his wife, and would constantly pester him with questions about his relationship. He had almost choked when she asked him if it was true that he was marrying an Egyptian princess named Sasha when werewolves had attacked and the two were spread apart.

As he was pondering his questions, an opportunity presented itself for him to learn more. Lily and Alice were sitting by the lake with Marlene Mckinnon and Emmeline Vance, laughing, when Narcissa, followed by a gaggle of Slytherin girls, stopped in front of them.

"Still fantasizing over your professor Evans?" asked a Slytherin girl. Harry watched as Narcissa grated her teeth, and then threw a brilliant smile at the girl who had provoked the argument. He watched Lily and Alice frown at the girls, and James pull his wand out. He saw Severus, standing by the castle, tense, though not in hearing range.

"No more than you," replied Lily coolly. The Gryffindor girls had tensed, and everyone seemed to be watching them with interest. Meanwhile, the Slytherin girls were gawking at Narcissa, waiting expectantly for her to take the lead.

"Well, Evans, we wanted you to know that with your looks, you're going to be single for a long time," said Narcissa, with a sneer that so resembled her son.

"Better single than engaged to a pathetic loser like Malfoy," snapped Marlene. She had blonde hair that fell in loose waves around her face, and soft blue eyes that crackled when she was angry, like now. Her soft round face and voluptuous figure made her very popular amongst the male students, and immediately, a few tensed, hoping to rescue her, though, she hardly needed any rescuing.

"Coming from the school tramp, that's hardly insulting," said Narcissa, anger displaying on her face, and her haughtiness was at the fullest level it could go. The girls around her cheered at the insult, and laughed.

"Don't you dare call Marlene a tramp!" cried Emmeline, who was just as pretty as her other friends. She had long brown hair, which was a deep chestnut color. She had thin reedy features, and sharp brown eyes that took in everything. She was the tallest of the girls, and the thinnest.

"No one was talking to you, Vance," jeered a Slytherin girl.

"Insult one of us, insult all of us," said Lily furiously.

"Well, you're all pathetic, so it makes clear sense, can't even get a guy," said Narcissa, rolling her eyes.

"Coming from the sister of a raving Death Eater, fiancée of Loser Lucius, that's hardly anything," said Marlene, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know anything," said Narcissa, drawing her wand. Marlene had hers out, and the two were eying each other with pure loathing.

"Stop it, get lost," said Alice, finally entering the conversation. Though angry, she, like Neville, didn't stoop to throwing insults, but instead, waited until the attacker tried to jinx her or her friends, or left. Though, at this point, neither girl seemed ready to listen.

"Enough!" growled Lily, moving to draw her own wand, but it was too late. Marlene sent a Jelly Legs jinx at Narcissa. Narcissa jumped, and hit Lily with a nonverbal jinx that made her hair start to go sticky and stand up.

"HOW DARE YOU?" cried an angry James, who sent another nonverbal jinx, turning Narcissa's hair into purple needles.

"ENOUGH!" roared Harry having finally deciding to step into the angry battle.

"Professor," whimpered Lily, ashamed at being caught in a fight by her new favorite professor.

"Jinxes are meant for self defense, not cursing each other because of a silly schoolyard squabble," said Harry trying hard not to smirk as he thought back to his own school days. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter, and ten for Ms. M-Black, and both of you will serve a detention with me. Mr. Potter, I will see you tonight and Ms. Black tomorrow. Both of you will report to me at eight o'clock, am I clear?"

"Yes professor," grumbled James, as Narcissa looked away.

"Now, Ms. Evans, Ms. Black, go see if Madame Pomfrey can sort you out," said Harry, as the two girls walked away, with their respective friends.

Harry sighed as he walked back up to his office, wondering how awkward tonight's detention was going to be. He stopped outside the greenhouse, and decided to enter to see Neville. He leaned against a workbench for the greenhouse, leaving the door open at Neville's instruction. It seemed like a plant by the door needed some air. He shot a quick Muffliato spell at the entranceway, and the two sat down by on a desk, unaware that the young Moony had walked in behind Harry, using the old invisibility cloak.

Remus Lupin was a very intelligent young man. He was also a werewolf, and that meant sharpened senses. He could easily hear the conversation taking place, as he eyed the room. He was startled to see Dark Magic books on the Herbology Professor's desk. He was also surprised by the notes spread out, and quickly rushed over to see them.

"Harry, that's got to be awkward, what are you going to do?" asked Neville, curious.

"What to do?" asked Harry; both had decided to not mention anything about the future out loud, just in case a student passed by, or a teacher.

"Well, I know your feelings for most of the soon to be Death Eaters, and we both know what kind of scum Bellatrix and Lucius are, and now you have to deal with their common link, Narcissa," said Neville slowly.

"So?" asked Harry, unsure of what Neville was trying to suggest.

"Well, you will treat her fairly, won't you?" asked Neville, watching Harry keenly.

"She's not a monster just yet," replied Harry, though he was uncertain how to deal with Narcissa just yet.

"I don't think she likes herself," said Neville suddenly, startling Harry.

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

"I notice things about people, believe it or not, how do you think I knew that you, Ron and Hermione were up to stuff?" snorted Neville.

"We were that obvious?" asked Harry, laughing.

"Only if you observed," said Neville, grinning good naturedly.

"So, what's your point?" asked Harry.

"I think she's a victim of her upbringing, and of the future she never wanted," said Neville, looking at Harry's incredulous face.

"A victim?" asked Harry, shocked at Neville defending the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, it may sound odd, but she looks unhappy with her friends sometimes. She likes Herbology, and is generally very quiet, so to lead that group, well, it's hard to understand. She's only seventeen and engaged to a mad man, and her only relatives that could possible help her are gone, Andromeda left to marry Ted, and Sirius, well, he's rather blunt and uncaring as it is, he's gone to the Potters. Narcissa has spent her whole life being raised by the Blacks, and you know the Blacks just as well as I do," explained Neville.

"So what should I do? I can't change things," said Harry.

"That's the problem, I have no idea what we can and cannot do, it could jeopardize everything," said Neville, sighing.

"It sucks sometimes," said Harry, thinking of his parents, Sirius, and Remus, who he couldn't save.

"It'll suck harder once we start seeing the rest of the people heading to their graves in this war," said Neville, thinking of the long list of people who would die before the war was over, and of his own parents, who would suffer a much worse fate than death.

"It takes everything I have not to go and hex the bloody bastards called Death Eaters and the traitorous rat," growled Harry.

"I just think of Hannah, and our future, though trust me, sometimes, I feel my anger bubbling over too," said Neville lightly, trying to brush away the unpleasant thoughts.

"I see your point, but I don't know, I mean, some Death Eaters did the right thing in the end, why can't Narcissa?" asked Harry, staying away from the emotional thoughts.

"But she will, she just needed a push," reasoned Neville, happy to drive away the unpleasant air.

"But she didn't do it soon enough," growled Harry.

"She didn't have the courage," replied Neville simply.

"Wish she did," said Harry.

"I do too," sighed Neville. Both lost themselves in thoughts of the dead.

"What about James, how should I deal with him? How would you do it?" asked Harry, not wishing to open the painful subject of Narcissa.

"Well, use it as an opportunity to get to know him, both of them actually, maybe you'll understand them better," reasoned Neville.

"Thanks," said Harry, smiling at Neville. The thing about Neville was that he was actually quite nice about these confusing matters, and reasonable. Though quiet, he hadn't done post-Auror work for nothing. He had noticed quite a bit of things, and was quite good at interpreting social situations and settings.

"No problem, I think I'm the only other person who understands your situation," said Neville.

"That you do," said Harry, chuckling as he left to prepare for his detention.

Remus had listened intently to the conversation, having forgotten the notes on the desk. Neville turned and began to hum an old tune as he sorted out the Devil Snare. While Neville was busy, Remus scanned the books at the notes. His eyes widened. He saw snippets of what the two professors were researching in their spare time on their idea sheet. _Very few survivors- Blood potions- Dark contracts?_

The notes were jumbled at the book was open on a page about making contracts with blood. He immediately felt sick looking at the picture. A women with a severed hand was draining her blood onto a spare piece of parchment, as a man, obviously well bred, most likely a pure-blood, tapped her hand with his wand, making the blood flow harder. His eyes widened, and he quickly left the room.

Remus ran back to the dorms as fast as he could. He entered the dormitory, where Frank, James and Sirius lounged. Peter had been out for the past couple of days to an illness in the family. Apparently, Peter had gotten it too, and wouldn't be back until the month was over.

"Moony! What'd you find out?" asked Sirius, grinning madly at Remus, who shut the door and armed it with spells that would prevent any eavesdropping.

"Remus?" asked Frank, curious. He too wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, it's rather confusing, actually. So, they wanted to help out Narcissa, and they know Death Eaters, hate them, but refuse to fight them, they were talking about Malfoy and Bellatrix," began Remus, still pale from the book.

"I know it's easy to be sick hearing about darling Bella and Lucius the great, but you look way too sick to be stuck about that," said Sirius, worried.

"Well, this is where it gets weird. Remember how we saw Professor Potter in the Library in the Restricted Section, and wondered what he was up too?" asked Remus, grimacing.

"Well, he's a Defense teacher…" Frank trailed off as he saw the grimace on Remus's face.

"He's looking up really dark stuff with Professor Locke," said Remus.

"How dark?" asked James.

"Dark," said Remus.

"Please, I grew up in the Black household, it can't be any darker than that," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Their researching blood contracts, with few survivors," said Remus, as the other three boys raised their eyebrows in shock.

"Can't be, their Aurors for crying out loud," whispered James.

"Blood contracts? That's never good, what book was it?" asked Sirius, thinking back to the dark library at his old home.

"I think it was  _Binding with Blood,"_ Said Remus, as James handed him some chocolate.

"My parents own that book, has to be dark," said Sirius glumly.

"What are they planning?" asked Frank, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Dunno, but I have a detention tonight, let's see if I can get some information," said James, nonchalantly, though he too was nervous.

"They won't try anything with Dumbledore around, would they?" asked Frank, still puzzled.

"Maybe not," said Remus, still not truly convinced.

"Let's hope not," said Sirius, as the four boys began to ponder the mystery silently.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back in the future, three days had passed since the discovery of the missing Neville and Harry. Ginny and Hannah had gone frantic with worry, and only Mrs. Weasley and Augusta Longbottom could handle the girls. Hermione was reading the journal as fast as she could possibly handle, but the book was emotionally traumatising.

"Love, how are you?" asked Ron, the evening of the third day. Hermione had become incredible sullen and snappy while reading the book, and often gloomy, it wasn't odd to find her crying.

"I hate this book, this thing," said Hermione, curling into Ron as he hugged her.

"If it's that bad, I could read, and make notes," said Ron quietly.

"No, I'm alright, besides, I'm a much faster reader, not to mention I'm almost done," said Hermione softly. Ron had already tried persuading her to let him read too, and she had already shrugged it down.

"But it's killing you," said Ron, "Do you want to talk?"

"It's horrible. The Blacks used the Time Orb for muggle baiting. They'd search for unsuspecting muggles, make horrible deals with them, and then send them back in time. The thing was made for baiting muggles. They'd send them to a time that was suiting their needs, and then try to kill them. If the muggle survived, which they rarely did, they'd let them go. It's horrible. They describe the torture and the- She cut off here, breaking into a fresh round of sobs, which were quickly dissolved into Ron's shirts.

"It's alright, you beat Voldy, you can handle this, let me help you," pleaded Ron, trying hard to save Hermione.

"No, I'm fine, you're right, I can handle this," she said, wiping away her tears furiously. Ron grimaced as his girlfriend settled back to read the wretched book, and he made a silent vow to destroy the book when she was done, and then beat Harry and Neville up for being stupid enough to take the ruddy Orb.

Over at Shell cottage, two little kids were busy pondering the sudden change in mood with their relatives. Everyone had been thrilled when Fleur announced her third pregnancy just last week at Sunday dinner. Now however, everyone seemed very somber. Uncle Neville was gone, and so was Uncle Harry. Mrs. Longbottom was suddenly around with Granny Longbottom, and both kids were confused.

"Why is everyone so strange now?" asked Victoire, shaking her silvery blonde hair out of her face.

"It's cause their grown-up and they act strange sometimes, I think it's cause Uncle Harry and Uncle Neville are gone somewhere," said Teddy, frowning. His usual blue hair was brown, upset at being left out of the grown up talk.

"They'll come back, right Teddy?" asked Victoire fearfully.

The two were sitting by Dobby's grave, where they often went for serious conversations. They didn't know Dobby, but they did know he was a brave, good elf. Every year, after the memorial service at Hogwarts, The Weasley's and Auntie Luna and Uncle Dean and Olivander would pay their respects to the elf. The two children quickly came to learn that the grave was important. The two children would bring Dobby flowers every time they visited, simply because that's what you do when you visit a grave. Needless to say, his grave looked very much like a garden, instead of a grave.

"I don't know Vic, but I think the grown-ups are planning to find them soon," said Teddy.

"That's good," said Victoire, brightening up at the prospect.

"Uh huh, and I'm gonna go too," said Teddy, smug. He loved showing off how grown up he was to his little friend.

"No way!" said Victoire, her eyes bulging as she looked at Teddy in awe.

"Uh huh," said Teddy, still smiling smugly.

"Take me too! I wanna have an adventure too!" cried Victoire.

"You can't, it's only for big kids!" said Teddy.

"I'm big!" cried Victoire, as tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"Your only five, I'm seven," said Teddy, as though it explained everything.

"B-B-But, that's not fair! I'm the biggest Weasley!" cried Victoire.

"Well, I'm bigger, and that's that," said Teddy.

"Will you be gone long on your adventure?" asked Victoire softly, as she fought her tears.

"Uh huh, months and months, adventures take long," said Teddy, playing up the story for Victoire.

"I wanna come too! I don't wanna be away from you, your my best friend, and- and- and- were gonna mawwy and live in a big house and you're going to protect me from all the bad stuff," said Victoire, now crying as she hugged Teddy.

"We're not getting married, I don't want to marry, I'm gonna have lots of adventures when I grow up, and girls can't have adventures cause their too small and scared and get you in trouble," said Teddy proudly.

"I'm not trouble!" shrieked Victoire.

"Shut up! What if your parents hear? See, you're trouble!" said Teddy.

"No I'm not!" pouted Victoire angrily.

"Well, you're not brave," said Teddy, condescendingly, "And you can't come up with brilliant plans for adventure."

"I can! I'll show you!" said Victoire, determined to prove her point.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	6. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Detentions by G-Novella

**Detentions**

Harry was busy writing his lesson plans for the next day as he sat at his table. He had a mountain of essays to mark, and the night was waning. He was also supervising a detention with one James Potter, his father. This was going to be difficult, but Harry really wanted to get to know him. He had brewed two cups of tea. The plan was, James would come in, and Harry would get him to clean the classroom without magic. Just an old-fashioned bucket of water and soap, with a sponge, he'd scrub down the desks. Then, he'd offer James some tea when he was done, and the two would have a nice chat. He smiled, and began checking the clock, in anticipation for this detention.

* * *

James was sullen. No, not sullen, he was livid. He had ended up going to the hospital wing to see Lily, only to be told by one Mary Macdonald to get lost. Mary was such a bitch. He couldn't stand her. All she ever did was complaining. After dodging her, he had found Lily, only to be told that she didn't need him. Angry, he now walked to detention with a possible Death Eater. That was seriously not fun. Maybe, however, he'd get some information out of this crazy.

"Hello?" he said, peering through the door. Professor Potter sat at his desk, carefully marking essays. His glasses were perched precariously on his nose, and his black hair was sticking up everywhere. He turned, and smiled at James. That's when James noticed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. What did it mean? It was obviously some dark curse.

"James! Right on time, you can start by cleaning the desks, go ahead," he said, nodding to the bucket of soapy water and sponge by the door. James made a face of disgust, but nodded and began working in silence.

"So, Professor," began James, fumbling for conversation.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"You like Quidditch?" asked James, fishing for some conversation to break the silence.

"Love it, I used to play Seeker," said Harry, remembering the memories all too clearly.

"Used to?" asked James.

"Well, before I became an Auror," said Harry.

"Oh, do you like being an Auror?" asked James.

"I love it, listen, I need to quickly run up to Dumbledore with a note, can I trust you to work alone for a bit?" asked Harry.

"I'll be fine," said James, smiling his cocky smile.

"Great, I'll be back in half an hour," said Harry, rushing to see Dumbledore. He had just stumbled upon a lucky clue about Blood contracts in one girl's essay, and was determined to discuss it with his old professor. After he was gone, James whipped out his mirror, and began to talk to Sirius.

"Hello, Sirius?" asked James.

"James! I was wondering when you'd call, what's up?" asked Sirius. James saw that Sirius, Remus and Frank were in the dorm.

"He's gone what I should do?" asked James.

"His room's connected to his office, search for any clues, and we'll tell you if he's there," said Remus, nodding to the path.

"I'll create a distraction for him, giving you time," said Sirius.

"Alright," said James, and he entered the office. Harry hadn't even armed his bedroom or office with spells to protect it, believing no student would enter.

James entered the bedroom, and was taken aback. It was red and gold, traditional Gryffindor colors, and looked rather homey. In fact, it made James a little happy and less suspicious. He quickly shoved the thought aside, and began searching. He searched the drawers carefully, having done this many times before. All he found was a picture of a pretty red-headed woman, with warm brown eyes, who looked about nineteen, standing by a lake, and smiling mischievously. She'd look at the lake, and then turn around to see the man, and she'd laugh. He smiled at her, before putting the picture away.

He searched the desk in the room for anything. All he found were blank parchment. He was positive that they had a similar charm to the Marauder's map. However, he didn't have the time to guess the password, and he didn't know his Professor well enough to risk taking a guess. Instead, he searched for some kind of incriminating evidence. Finally, he found some books. He felt sick just reading them.  _Time Crux, The Trouble with Parallels, Blood Binding, Curses of Blood, Breaking and Binding Contracts,_ and more gruesome titles. Each had covers that were squeamish. Disgusted, James put those away, and left the room.

"He's on his way!" said Frank from the mirror. Remus had gone with Sirius to provide a distraction.

"Alright, thanks Frank," said James.

He returned to the classroom and began cleaning, just as Professor Potter walked in. He smiled at James, and returned to marking essays. Finally James finished the torturous task of cleaning the desks.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Harry, as James placed the bucket by his desk.

"Ah, sure," said James, and he took the cup and drank after suspiciously eying it for poison.

"So, how are you James?" asked Harry, searching for an icebreaker.

"I'm good, Professor," answered James.

"So you're a Quidditch fan?" asked Harry.

"Yup, I support Pride of Portree, you?" asked James.

"Puddlemere United," said Harry.

"My former Keeper went to play for Pride of Portree," explained James.

"As did a friend of mine, he played for Puddlemere," said Harry. "Do you play?"

"Yes sir, I play as a Chaser for the Gryffindor house team, and I'm Quidditch Captain," he said, with an eager grin.

"That's always good to hear," said Harry, smiling.

"Thank you, which house are you supporting?" asked James.

"I have too many students to support," said Harry ruefully.

"What's it like, being an Auror?" asked James.

"Hell. Every day I'm home late, or attending a trial, trials are the worst," said Harry grimly.

"Why'd you become one then?" asked James.

"To do something, I hate feeling useless and to get rid of people who tear families apart," explained Harry.

"Me too," said James.

"Unfortunately you grew up living in a war," said Harry softly.

"I want my future with Lily to be free of war," said James cheekily.

"You and Lily are dating?" said Harry, smiling at the mention of his mother.

"Not yet, but we will be one day, Professor, and with that, I'm off to bed," said James, placing his now empty cup of tea on the desk, and waving goodbye.

Harry smiled as he watched him go. Earlier he had run into Sirius and Remus, who were blustering for some essay question. It felt weird, and nice, to interact with his parents and godfather and old professor. He enjoyed seeing them, so carefree and happy. Then he felt a pang of guilt, knowing just what kind of hell they would see in the years to come. For the first time during the entire ordeal, Harry put his head in his arms, and began to cry.

* * *

Narcissa wasn't your typical teenager. She had a lot of things on her mind, such as her engagement, her future after Hogwarts, her family, and of course, her schoolwork. She had recently found herself questioning the idea of love. Until recently, she had found herself to be madly in love with one Lucius Malfoy. Ever since he graduated three years ago, she had begun to see the difference in an ideal infatuation, and a relationship.

Lucius was cold, and uncaring, to say the least. He gave not a damn what people said. In his own way, he enjoyed brutality and ruthless treatment of people. He was also spineless. She had seen the way he'd bend backwards to please people. Never once did he stand up for her, and more often than not, he was rushing to serve. It irritated her, to see such cowardice in a man. Her own father, Cygnus, was no coward. He was a leader, and though many liked to believe Lucius was such, Narcissa knew he wasn't.

As each day passed, Narcissa began fretting about her engagement more. She hated all her so called friends, who tried using her to get a good marriage secured when they graduated. That in itself was a problem with the Slytherin household. All Slytherins were ambitious, and would strive for higher power and therefore, many friendships were political, many alliances were false, and many people had two faces. Narcissa had learnt the politics of the pure-bloods long before Hogwarts, and like a true daughter of the Blacks, she played the game well. Thus, many of her so called friends were fakes, using her to benefit. She treated them with the modicum of respect they deserved, no more.

Another problem was her lack of love for Lucius. She didn't love him, and probably never would. Over time, she knew, she'd grow used to Lucius, and maybe even become fond of him, but he'd never truly dominate her heart. She'd grow bored of him. Of course, like any pure-blooded woman, she'd act subservient and loyal, even in front of her closest family, but she'd never be really in love. Lucius would never truly make her heart race or her blood burn at his touch. She hated feeling trapped in a loveless marriage.

That brought her to her next problem, envy. She envied Sirius, her cousin, for being free. Never would he have to serve the Black doctrine, because he had gotten away. He had become a Gryffindor, and had then openly defied the rules. He had the courage to do so. She envied her own sister, Andromeda, for being free. Andy was married to a man she really loved. Narcissa hated Ted Tonks. She hated him with passion. He had taken her big sister away, when she needed Andy the most. Narcissa remembered crying in her bed, waiting for Andy to come home, and take her away. It was Bella who had held her, and Bella who had comforted her through that time.

You see, Andy had been five years older to Narcissa, and when Narcissa turned twelve, Andy left the house with her muggle-born idiot, Ted. She knew that her sister was happy, and that made her jealous, and sad, and happy all at once. She was jealous that Andy could go every day in her life with a man she really loved. She was sad, because when she turned twelve, she had been so impressionable. Andy would tell her stories, and brush her hair, and be the big sister, whereas Bella, at fourteen, was already dabbling in the Dark Arts. She'd remember Andy's sweet words of encouragement, and praise. Bella was never like that. Bella loved her, but she was never the cuddly type. When Narcissa was upset at her engagement, because she wanted to fall in love, Bella had scoffed at her. Bella would use cruel words, and then comforting gestures, which was bad for the little girl. Soon Narcissa had found herself dependant on Bella. That was because Andy was gone. Not even a letter left behind. Andy never spoke to her again. She was happy for her older sister, because deep down, she did love Andy.

Not a day passed where Narcissa wouldn't think of Andy. She didn't have the courage to run away, like her sister. Besides, Bella was the only support Narcissa had. Without Bella, who was already running wild as a Death Eater, where would Narcissa go? She didn't have a sweet man waiting to whisk her away from this nightmare. She was alone. Narcissa would never run away, not if there was nothing to go to, even if the alternative was dull and scary.

She hated Lily Evans, because Evans had everything Narcissa wanted. She had real friends, who made her smile, and made her laugh. She had a boy who was crazy for her. She had a bright future ahead. She was perfect. It was like fire and ice, the two of them. Polar opposites, in everything they did.

That's when she came upon the most beautiful scene. She had been roaming the corridors late at night, just walking to get away from those irritating girls she called friends. That's when she saw the door to the Defense classroom open, and James Potter walk out. She watched him for a bit, wishing she was Lily, so that he'd love her with that same passion. She wanted that passion so badly, it made her desperate.

She then began walking after he passed. She peered in the Defense room, only to see that scene. Professor Potter was holding his head in his hands, running his hands through his messy black hair, and from his bright green eyes, silent tears crawled down his face. His glasses lay at the head of the desk, and he just sat there, silently mourning. Narcissa was frozen. Then she ran.

* * *

"James!" cried Remus, sighing in relief when his friend returned. Remus, Sirius and Frank gathered around James, waiting for answers in their dorm.

"Well, what happened?" asked Frank.

"It was weird," said James truthfully.

"Weird how?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"He doesn't seem Death Eater-y, but he's up to something. He's reading these weird books, but he seemed sad when talking about the war, and he, I don't know, but, I don't think he's a Death Eater, he just seemed too, too affected by the war, and not like Death Eaters, but like us," said James quietly.

"So what is he up to then?" asked Sirius, after a long silence.

"Dunno, oh, he's dating a red head, she's pretty cute," said James, as he filled them in on the photo.

"Whoa, he's like, an actual Potter," said Remus, his eyes wide.

"Did one of your uncles spawn an illegitimate child?" asked Sirius, smirking.

"No way, I'd know if we were related," said James, frowning.

"Wait, how they are related?" asked Frank, amused.

"He's got the messy hair, the red-head infliction, and the bad eyesight," said Sirius, laughing.

"Oh, that's true," said Frank, laughing.

* * *

The next evening was horrible. Narcissa could barely concentrate on the inane chattering amongst her friends. She had to go for her detention. She didn't know how she was going to face Professor Potter, after intruding on what must have been a private moment for him. She had barely been able to concentrate in class.

Now she found herself face to face with the door that would lead her to her doom. Taking deap, steady breaths, she pushed open the door, and peered inside. Professor Potter was sitting at his desk, carefully marking his essays. He smiled at her when she entered.

"Hello Ms. Black, please come in," he said gently. She entered, noting his warm eyes, and lack of tears.

"Hello Professor," she said softly.

"Your punishment is to write lines," said Harry, indicating the pen and paper ahead. She raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She slid into the desk, and waited for his instructions.

"You will write, I will not use jinxes in schoolyard squabbles," said Harry, still smiling at her, a warm gentle smile.

"Alright," she said, and dipped her quill in the ink, and began to write. She wrote the mundane lines, and would sneak glances at her professor, unsure of what to say to fill the silence.

"How are you, Professor?" she asked suddenly, and then swallowed. That was stupid.

"I'm good, and you?" he asked, never making her feel dumb.

"Fine thank you," she said politely.

"You look upset, is something the matter?" he asked softly. Her head snapped up at this. Her bright blue eyes flashed with uncertainty, before she composed herself. Harry noted that though an accomplished Occulemens, she still was not nearly as good as Snape, who acted completely indifferent, even in dire situations.

"No," she said softly.

"Is it your schoolwork?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, and leaning back in his chair.

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Is it your engagement?" he asked, wondering if her problem had to do with her questions about his love life that she subjected him to.

"How did you know?" she asked, shocked.

"Wild guess, what's up Ms. Black?" he asked, curious, and uncertain of how to treat Narcissa in this situation.

"I don't love him," she said sadly.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. Harry had always thought Narcissa loved Lucius. Even in the past few years, Narcissa acted as though she was a loyal wife. Never had Harry suspected that their marriage was simply that, a marriage.

"I, he, there is no love. My sister Andy married for love, and I marry because I have to. I don't know, Professor. It's so complicated. Lucius is not who I dreamed he was, and I don't know if I can ever love him, I can tolerate him, but not love him," she said not betraying her emotions, though she felt quite close to tears.

"I'm sorry," he said, offering her a handkerchief. She smiled, and dabbed her wet eyes. The lines were forgotten.

"I have nobody but Bella to support me," she continued shakily. Harry was glad she wasn't bawling. He had taken a few pointers from Hermione and Ginny on how to interrogate girls, and deal with them when they were crying. Of course, that didn't mean it was easy. He still fumbled, and often tried leaving the girls on Neville, who was much more compassionate. However, if Neville was busy, Harry would do it, Ron just fumbled and then made a mess.

"What about your friends?" he asked.

"They are not my friends!" spat Narcissa, her eyes filling with hate. "They use me for my pure-blood status and wealth to help boost their own standings in the political mayhem of the British pure-blood society. I could never even tell them my worst fear, otherwise it would be blackmail material."

"Why don't you tell your parents?" asked Harry, and then winced, thinking of Sirius.

"HA! Like they would care," said Narcissa, as fresh tears poured down her pale, pointed face.

"No, they wouldn't," said Harry.

"Is it so much to ask for a brave man, who would love me? A man who would do anything for love, and who would make me feel, alive?" asked Narcissa, succumbing to sobs.

"No, it really isn't," said Harry, "But, not many men are born like that, they become like that."

"I just wish I knew someone who was brave, cunning, smart, and determined, not cowardly, weak, and power-hungry," said Narcissa.

"Why do you hate Lily, then, if it's just love that's on your mind?" asked Harry.

"Because she found a man who loves her, and I can't stand it," said Narcissa.

"Hating her for what she has won't change your situation," said Harry gently.

"That's true, but it won't look good if I don't put the mud-muggle born in her place, it'll look weak if I just let her go," explained Narcissa.

"Why don't you try and see your sister, Andromeda? She'd help you out," suggested Harry.

"She left, without a second thought; she never cared for me, or Bella, or if she did, she loved Ted Tonks more. She was pregnant, I heard later. She knew she was pregnant, for two months while she stayed with us, and she never even told me. She never even sent me an owl after she ran away, or when her baby was born. She never even brought her daughter near me or even told me about her, I didn't even know my niece's name up until a few months ago," said Narcissa softly, as new tears formed.

"I bet she misses her little sister, why don't you go lie down, and relax," said Harry, feeling guilty for drudging up all these feelings from Narcissa.

"Thank you," said Narcissa, before fleeing.

After she left, Harry ran his hand through his hair. He felt like a total arse, because he couldn't help Narcissa escape the torturous life ahead. It would completely ruin everything, especially since Draco Malfoy must be born. He went to bed early that night, angry at himself.

* * *

As Narcissa ran from the Defense room to the Dungeons, she stayed in the shadows, so none would see her tear-stained eyes. She saw the Marauders, laughing gaily as they sat by a tree near the lake. She saw her cousin Sirius. He looked like a proper son of the Blacks, and yet, he had something no Black child would ever have, freedom. She had seen his younger brother, her cousin, Regulus, around the school. He had never looked so happy in his life, ever.

She continued on, and saw Lily Evans, laughing with her friends. She hated Lily, for being free, for being loved. In her sadness, she didn't even notice the other person spying on Lily, and ended up running straight into him. There, in front of her eyes, was Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was the Slytherin enigma. He was the quiet kid, which everyone knew, but hardly bothered. He knew jinxes, curses, potions, and spells that could make any person's skin crawl. He had dark black eyes that held no emotion, even in duels. His hooked nose was the result of being broken twice in his life, and never being fixed with magic. He was painfully thin, and most of his body was angular. His long black hair was usually greasy from the fumes from potions, and covered his face. This was the first time Narcissa had ever been so close to him, and before he could hide it, she saw the pain in his eyes. That deep, tormented pain, that was as beautiful as the tears of her Professor.

"I'm sorry," he said curtly. His emotions now mastered. He looked down to see Narcissa Malfoy, the Slytherin beauty queen, looking at him with red puffy eyes. He wondered if something happened with Lucius. He had known Lucius as a colleague, and knew he was a right foul git.

"Ah, no, it was my fault," said Narcissa politely.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, unsure whether she would get angry or not. Surprising him, she looked at Lily, and then gave a wry smile.

"Alright? No, I don't really think so, she's alright, me, I'm far from alright," said Narcissa unsure of what overcame her in that moment.

"Pardon?" he asked, though he knew full well what she was hinting at. In decoded Slytherin talk, she had basically said she envied Lily. He was giving her a way out in polite Slytherin talk.

"Never mind Severus," she said softly, "Good night."

"Ah, here," he said, pulling out a quick vial with a potion, feeling bad for pushing her away when she was so distraught.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, staring at the green potion.

"It's a potion, for after you cry. Just cry your heart out, take the potion, and wake up looking like you slept like a baby, no one will know the difference. I brewed some for Madame Pomfrey," he explained.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. It was a real smile, one that as rare for a Slytherin, before rushing off into the dungeons.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	7. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

The Plan by G-Novella

**The Plan**

Ginny Potter was frustrated. No, she was angry. Five days had passed since her husband and his friend, Neville, had gone missing, and she had been left behind. The problem with this situation, however, was the only person she could be angry at was her husband. However, she was too busy being worried for his life to be angry. Thus her anger was bubbling inside of her, and if you knew Ginny, you knew that was never a good thing.

Ginny sighed as she lay down on her bed. She knew that her best friend, Hermione, was struggling to read the book about this weird Time Orb as fast as possible. However, that didn't change the fact that Ginny was a seven-week pregnant women, and her hormones were all out of sync. The only person who could relate to her, was Hannah Longbottom.

Hannah was the wife of Ginny's good friend, Neville. Currently, though, Hannah was being lectured by Augusta Longbottom on the proper care for a pregnant woman. Hannah had patience to deal with Augusta. That didn't mean, however, that Hannah wasn't going frantic like Ginny. In fact, Hannah seemed more edgy than Ginny. Hannah was also pregnant, and was entering her sixth week. The two women would often share pregnancy tips they picked up, and fret over their husbands.

Ginny sighed, and thought back to the day when Harry asked her to marry him. He had promised her that he would never cause her to worry about him unless his job required it. Now look, he was gone. As if to make matters worse, he had gone to a time when his arch nemesis, Tom Riddle, still existed. Ginny hated Tom, for ruining her innocence. She hated herself, for falling for Tom's lies. His death had been such a relief. Now, however, she felt like he had come back, and Ginny couldn't do a thing about it.

Hannah opened the door to Ginny's room, and came in. Her normal pink face was red. Her blonde hair was loose, and was flying madly around her face. Her soft green eyes seemed to be brimming with tears.

"What's wrong Hannah?" asked Ginny. She had always found Hannah sweet tempered. In general, Hannah was the sweetest, gentlest soul. Hannah was perfect for Neville. She wasn't too confident, and wouldn't crush Neville by being overbearing. She was however, confident enough that Neville wouldn't have to constantly worry about her.

"I'm just frustrated, Neville's gone, Augusta's demanding, and me, I'm all alone," she said grumpily.

"Hey, were in the same boat, remember?" said Ginny, "My mum's crazy too."

"That's true; I just wish that we could go see Neville right now. Mind you, when we find him, I will give him a piece of my mind, before snogging him senseless," said Hannah.

"Oh trust me, I think Hermione's almost done," said Ginny. That wasn't a full lie, Hermione had said she'd be done soon.

"It's just, I understand why he did it, you know?" said Hannah.

"I do know," said Ginny. She'd give anything to go back in time and see Fred all over again. Even if she couldn't really be his sister, at least he'd be alive, and well.

"Any day now," said Hannah softly.

Hermione was tired beyond belief. She had spent four days reading nonstop. She had had approximately twelve hours of sleep in five days. This made her a very cranky woman. That, provided with the fact that she was reading a book that described ruthless torture and death in a sadistic pleased fashion, made her miserable. She had taken to wearing all black while reading the book, in mourning for those who had suffered.

Her husband, Ron, had started wearing black in a show of support. She loved how he tried to help her, even when she didn't need it. She loved how he tried to protect her, even when she couldn't be protected. She sighed, as she watched the sun rise and Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, fly off with a letter for him. She now had finished the book, and was left with more questions. She quickly grabbed the Floo Powder, and headed to the Burrow, where her husband would join her for a super confidential meeting.

Ginny and Hannah headed downstairs to the kitchen in the Burrow to help cook some breakfast. Both girls found that when they were working they were less likely to throw a fit, or worry about inane things. As they headed into the living room to go to the kitchen, Hermione appeared from the fireplace. She looked tired and pale, but determined. Immediately both girls new she brought news.

"Hermione!" cried Hannah, rushing over to get Hermione into a chair. She looked like a ghost.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny, grimacing. She hadn't realised the pressure she'd been placing on her best friend while she was worrying.

"I'm fine, just a little hungry," said Hermione, trying to smile, but the smile never reached her eyes.

"I'll get you something to eat," said Hannah quickly, and with a last glance at the pale-faced Hermone, she left the room.

"Was it that bad, the book?" asked Ginny softly, sitting beside her friend.

"It's horrible Ginny, horrible," replied Hermione, shuddering as Ginny hugged her.

At that moment Hannah came in, balancing a bowl of soup, a vial of Calming Draught, and a large glass of pumpkin juice. She moved quickly, with a no nonsense sort of air, and one could easily see the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron shining through the shy woman. She placed the tray on a table, and helped Ginny feed Hermione. The Calming Draught helped reduce the shudders Hermione was having, and relaxed her cold body.

* * *

After Hermione was cleaned up, and looking much better than she had been, the girls gathered in the living room and ate their lunches. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom had returned for the meeting. Ron arrived with Bill, Fleur, Andromeda, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and Percy. George had to run the shop, and said he'd catch up with them later. Mr. Weasley was still at the ministry, running busy with his new promotion to Head of Muggle Affairs. Luna arrived last, with her dreamy expression, acting as though she had come for a cup of tea instead of a life and death meeting.

"Well, what do you know Hermione?" asked Percy, starting the meeting. The children were settled upstairs, and made to play quietly. Dominique was napping, being only two. Teddy and Victoire were busy eavesdropping on the conversation, not wanting to be left out.

"It's horrible, that book," began Hermione, shuddering. "Basically the Blacks used many illegal substances to create the Orb almost nine centuries ago. The purpose of the Orb was to bait muggles and squibs. They'd trick innocent people into making an Unbreakable Vow. The muggle or squib would choose a time period, and would then have to avoid being caught. However, the Orb worked in two ways. The Blacks could leave the muggle there for months at a time, and then enter in the last two months of the contract, and kill the poor dears. Once the second group has gone, the Orb clears, and a person in this time period could watch their friend or cousin or whomever, and even send the second group tips and potions, and letters. They could spy on both parties. The muggles never even stood a chance."

"Zat is disgusting," said Fleur angrily. Her silvery blonde hair seemed to crackle with her anger, and her eyes flashed. She was three months pregnant, and her moods were always at extremes.

"I'm so glad I left when I did," said Andromeda, her face twisted in a grimace.

"They didn't use the Orb, however, at the turn of the century, when the law became a lot harsher, and the Blacks were being inspected," continued Hermione, ignoring the interruption. Ron had taken her hand, and was squeezing it.

"That explains so much," said Andromeda, still grimacing.

"In fact, I think they forgot the Orb even existed," continued Hermione, as Ron sent a pointed glare at Andromeda.

"When they did use it though, they made a lot of things clear and many things unclear. For example, anyone can use the Orb, including pregnant women, and disfigured people, and ill people. There are no side effects. The babies even return with you. If you get pregnant while there and deliver, the baby comes with you. If you impregnate someone, but leave the baby behind before it's born, the person from the past keeps it. It works well enough, though the method used to make it isn't described. They had another book apparently, with the method, and a third for the after effects," explained Hermione.

"And?" asked Mrs. Longbottom, growing impatient.

"Well, it sends you to the time that was exactly as yours, but, the thing is, you can do literally anything. One man gruesomely murdered his uncle, but he still could receive letters from his cousin, the daughter of said uncle," said Hermione.

"Wait, how?" asked Ron, wide-eyed.

"I don't know, it's in the other book," explained Hermione.

"Do we have this other book?" asked Bill.

"They must, but I don't know," said Hermione.

"I am not waiting any longer!" hissed Ginny. The minute she knew she could go and not harm her baby, she had made her mind up.

"Neither am I," said Hannah, glaring at everyone.

"I didn't say you had to," said Hermione. "The thing is, just the mere fact that Harry and Neville are now there, means that things are changing. The Orb sends you to the worst possible place at that time, not a specific location, as a means of more muggle baiting. Harry and Neville landed at a Death Eater attack in Hogsmede according to an old newspaper clipping. One woman should have been tortured to death, but, if the two had been there, there's no chance it happened. However, nothing changed here," said Hermione.

"So, we can't save Harry's parents, or Neville's, but we may change things and nothing changes?" said Ron.

"That's remarkably complex," said Mrs. Longbottom, taken by surprise.

"So what exactly are the boundaries?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, if I had more time to research, I could tell you, but otherwise, I'm just as stumped as you," said Hermione sadly.

"It's alright love," said Ron, squeezing her hand gently.

"Well, I guess we need to devise a plan then," said Bill, taking lead of the meeting.

"Were going, you can't stop us," said Hannah quietly, before Ginny could argue.

"But your pregnant! Think of all the danger you could get in! And your poor babies!" said Mrs. Weasley, horrified.

"Mum, I need to be with Harry, I can't have my first child without my husband," said Ginny firmly.

"But you could end up in a dangerous situation! Harry would be so upset if anything happened to your unborn child!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley firmly.

"But we can be prepared Mrs. Weasley!" cried Hannah.

"She's right mum, and I think we have no choice in this matter, they're going," said Bill.

"B-B-B-But, but," spluttered Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, I zink it is best if zey go. Zey are ruining zere on health wizout zere 'usbands," said Fleur firmly.

"She's right Molly, we've lost this battle before we even began," said Mrs. Longbottom wryly.

"Oh very well, but not without a guard or an Auror or someone to keep you safe!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"But mum!" shrieked Ginny.

"No, mum's right, you need an Auror on your side," said Ron.

"They'll need someone young, preferably," said Bill pointedly.

"Why young?" asked Andromeda.

"Well, if they ended up at Hogsmeade, chances are the people around there will know them, and if they're in the castle, you'd need someone to interact with the locals and students, someone who could blend in," supplied Ron.

"I still don't see it," said Mrs. Weasley.

"A young guy in Hogwarts robes chatting with the locals during a Hogsmeade weekend, asking around, or even eavesdropping on other students, blending in with crowds, and such, no one would notice. If it was me, or even Ron for that matter, people would grow suspicious and think of us as Death Eaters," explained Bill.

"Oh alright," said Mrs. Weasley.

"But who should we send?" asked Percy.

"Smith is the youngest Auror we have, and the most reliable of the lot of youngsters," said Ron reasonably.

"Alright, so Smith it is, he's pretty baby-faced anyways. We can use him as a seventh year," said Percy.

"He's kind of similar to Hannah, so he could be typecast as her younger brother," said Bill.

"Will the three of us be able to go?" asked Ginny.

"Of course. It doesn't matter if it's just you touching the orb, as long as someone else grabs you too, you all would go," said Hermione. Immediately everyone began working out the finer points of the plan, the cover story, and everything that would need to be taken. They described it as a fine adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile, two naughty children had been listening to every word that was being said. Teddy and Victoire had sneaked out the old Extendable Ears, now made to counter Imperturbable Charm on the door. It was bloody brilliant, in George's words.

"Did you hear that Teddy!" squealed Victoire, drawing back into the twin's old room, which had been changed into a nursery, as a reminder to keeping living for the future, after Teddy was born. They shut the door and began to talk.

"So what Vicky?" asked Teddy, bored at the conversation.

"They're going on an adventure!" said Victoire, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Yeah, so what? We're being left behind, and there's no two ways about it," said Teddy glumly. He hated being left behind by Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry was his only connection to his daddy, though his gran talked about his parents, Uncle Harry really knew his dad a lot better.

"You're so silly Teddy," whispered Victoire, her eyes filled with hope and excitement.

"I'm silly? How?" demanded Teddy, sitting up straighter.

"We could go too!" said Victoire, smiling proudly.

"But we could get in big trouble," said Teddy, slightly awed and excited.

"Well, trouble's the risk for adventures," said Victoire, having taken Teddy's insult to girls being boring to heart.

"Yeah, I s'pose we could go," said Teddy, a manic gleam in his eye. Grandma Min always said that it reminded her of Remus, when he and the Marauder's were planning a prank, and Remus was the brains.

"So?" asked Victoire.

"You can't come Vic," said Teddy at once.

"Why not?" shrieked Victoire.

"SHUT UP!" hissed Teddy.

"Why not?" whispered Victoire.

"Because, I'm going alone, it's too dangerous for little girls," said Teddy. He hadn't realized Victoire would only see this as an insult, and not his way of protecting her.

"That's not fair Teddy!" whined Victoire.

"No, I'm the older one, and I say no," said Teddy firmly, a fierce glint in his eye, so similar to his father's when he was riled.

"Fine," said Victoire, pouting. However, the wheels in her mind were turning. She was going to prove to Teddy whether he liked it or not that she was just as capable as he was. For a five year old, the little girl had learned how to scheme on her Uncle George's knee.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she sat outside in the garden at the Burrow. She felt so sorrowful after reading that book, and to know she was currently sending her best friend and a good friend of hers into a world with barely any preparation made her feel terrible. She knew she and Ron couldn't go, because they're would be too much disturbance in the time sequence, but that didn't change the fact that she wished it was her and Ron, and not Ginny, Hannah, and Smith. If it were her and Ron, it would be like old times, but with Neville as well.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when her boyfriend, Ron, came and sat down beside her. He took her hand and face it a reassuring squeeze, making her smile up at him. He gazed into her warm brown eyes, and then his face turned into a brilliant smile. His blue eyes were dancing with mischief.

"What's on your mind, 'Mione?" asked Ron softly, his bright smile turning into an expression of seriousness.

"I wish it was you and me, not Ginny and Hannah and Smith," said Hermione softly. She couldn't lie to Ron, he'd see right through her.

"I know, I wish the exact same thing," he said, and then he swallowed, his eyes trailing over to the old Quidditch pitch in his garden.

"It feels so weird, I mean, they're going to be in a time where Fred, your uncles, his parents, Neville's parents, they're all alive, and healthy," she said resting her head on Ron's shoulder, as he threw his arm around, and pulled her in closer to his chest.

"I know, and I don't envy them a bit," he said, as his hand played with a loose curl of Hermione's.

"Why?" asked Hermione. She would give anything to experience a few moments with her dead parents if she was Harry. She'd want to see all the people she'd never met.

"Because, it's not forever, they'll have to come back," he whispered gently. Then Hermione felt her insides go cold, Ron was right.

'Oh!" cried Hermione, pulling away from Ron, and covering her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes filled with awareness. Normally, she would have realised the implications much faster, but she was so tired and distraught that she didn't even consider it. Now, however, she did.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, seeing her pained eyes.

"They don't deserve that, it'll torture them!" moaned Hermione, as she burst into fresh tears, and cried silently into Ron's shirt.

"I know," he whispered softly as he held her. He looked out over the Quidditch pitch, and felt his insides churn, remembering his childhood, his youth, his innocence. That's where Harry was going, and no one should have to suffer through those moments, and then come back to the deserted Quidditch pitch, and realise, you couldn't prevent this from happening.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	8. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Sicknesses and Stowaways by G-Novella

**Sicknesses and Stowaways**

Almost a week had passed since Harry had had his detentions with James and Narcissa. Neville sat beside his friend at the breakfast table. Neither of them had been sleeping well for the past few days. Ever since Harry's bonds with Remus, Sirius, and James developed, he was starting to become more withdrawn and more restless. Neville could see the restlessness in his eyes. He saw his friend's pallid skin and the bags under his eyes. No, Harry did not look good.

That wasn't to say that Neville looked any better. Lately Neville found himself talking to Alice more after Herbology and during the evening when she wanted to help with the plants. He found Frank entertaining and likable. He too, was growing closer to Remus and Lily. This was not boding well for Neville. His face was pale, and he looked as though he hadn't slept for months. Madame Pomfrey, though almost twenty five years younger, was still stern, and had been trying to force the two into her infirmary for a check-up.

However, they both knew what exactly was wrong. Ever since meeting their parents, they had begun to suffer with an extreme case of sleep anxiety. Both would shut their eyes, and have their worst memories parade around. They would see the accusations in their parents' faces. Neville had always liked Remus, he was a good teacher, and had told him many things about his parents. In fact, Remus had probably been the reason Neville became the man he was. Now, to see Remus, and his parents, both alive, and well, it was hard. He would have nightmares. He'd see his parents, being tortured, and he knew all too well how that torture felt, and he'd see them in the hospital, having fits, or staring blankly past him, their eyes filled with accusations. He'd see Remus, kindly offering him a chocolate frog, and then, suddenly dead, on the floor of the Great Hall. He knew Harry was dreaming similar dreams.

That wasn't to say they regretted this opportunity. They loved it. However, the guilt was racking their nerves. Both men were closed up. They didn't discuss their feelings, or worries much. No, they discussed how to survive, get home, their lesson plans, but not their feelings. It was more like a mutual understanding was reached between the two. They both suffered, and knew exactly what the other was feeling, and knew discussing was not going to help them. In fact, it was almost uncomfortable to discuss it, because out of sheer desperation, they might do something, something dangerous and stupid.

Neville sighed. He then smiled slightly at Alice, who waved to him as she entered the hall with Emmaline. He looked down at his plate, and frowned. His sausages were covered in hollandaise sauce, which showed how lost he was considering he hated hollandaise sauce. Grimacing, he put the sausages in Harry's plate, who shrugged, and began to eat them. Neville then grabbed some bacon, and pushed it around his plate.

* * *

Alice and Emmaline walked into the Great Hall, their eyes alight. They both waved to Professor Locke, who smiled back. As they sat down, Alice frowned as she watched the new Professors. Emma, noticing her stare, nudged her friend gently. Alice broke out of her reverie and smiled at Emma.

"Do Professor Locke and Potter look odd to you?" asked Alice.

"If you mean they look like walking dead, then yes, they do look odd," said Emma with a shrug. She grabbed three waffles and began scarfing them down, as other girls looked on in envy, wishing they had the mysterious metabolism that belonged to Miss Emmaline Vance, the reedy seventh year girl.

"I wonder what's eating at them," said Alice, worry evident in her voice.

"You care way too much about other people Alice, I'm sure it's just new job stresses, it can be difficult, you know," said Emma with a shrug, too tired to worry.

"Look at them Emma, that's not new job stress," said Alice softly.

Emma glanced at the two. Immediately, a frown appeared on her thin face, and her brown eyes narrowed. She didn't like what she saw. As a healer to be, she could recognize the signs of weariness, and the signs of mental anguish. She had never seen two men so completely, well, dead. She began scrutinizing their every detail, noting the messiness of Professor Potter's clothing, and that Professor Locke's eyes were bloodshot, to watching Professor Locke pour pumpkin juice on his eggs, and then, realize they were disgusting, and shovelling them into Professor Potter's plate, who ate them without even looking at them. These men were definitely in a sorry state.

"How long have they not been sleeping?" asked Emma, concerned.

"Long," said Alice.

"Hey!" said Marlene, sliding across from Emma and Alice with a disgruntled Lily.

"Hey yourself," said Emma pleasantly, as she took a bite of her waffle, not tearing her eyes away from the Professors.

"Feasting your eyes on the Hot and the Handsome?" asked Marlene shrewdly, before pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"More like the Corpse and the Dead," said Lily, seeing her Professor's states.

"So they're a little peaky, must be some weird plant bug," said Marlene, glancing up at them.

"Plants don't just make someone sick," said Alice, shaking her head at Marlene.

"They look really stressed," said Lily, frowning as her green eyes raked over them. She brushed her red hair out of her face, before letting Marlene plait it.

"Relax, it's probably nothing," said Marlene, as she plaited Lily's hair.

"Nothing does not make two men look like _that_ ," said Emma with a quick glare at her friend.

"And how exactly do you suppose we find out what exactly has them down, Emma?" asked Marlene, as she brushed Lily's long red plait with her fingers, making sure it was perfect, before turning to eat her cereal.

"I'm not saying we interrogate them, I'm just saying they look bad," said Emma, rolling her eyes at Marlene's apathy.

"They look haunted," said Alice softly, breaking the argument that Emma and Marlene were about to start.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" asked Lily, as she poured herself a glass of cold milk.

"What is?" asked Alice, snapping her head away from the disheveled professors.

"We interrogate them," said Lily, rolling her eyes as she sipped her milk.

"I was joking!" exclaimed Emma, as fear built in her eyes. Marlene however, nodded enthusiastically, as she swallowed her cereal.

"Oh come off it Emma, its brilliant! It's better than worrying for nothing," said Marlene confidently.

"Alice?" asked Emma, hoping for some back-up.

"I want to help them get better," said Alice firmly.

"Then it's settled, three to one, sorry Em," said Lily, not sounding the least bit sorry. "We can interrogate them later on in class."

"Good, now wipe that grimace off your face Emma, it'll be fun!" said Marlene, rolling her eyes at Emma's obvious hesitance.

"Fun," muttered Emma, "I'm stuck with crazies."

* * *

Teddy lay in his bed the night before saying good-bye to his Aunt Ginny, waiting for his grandmother to come and give him his good night kiss. He was feeling rather put-out recently. He hadn't been planning on accompanying his Aunt anywhere, but now that she was actually going, he realized just how lonely he was really going to be.

His grandmother was nice, but she wasn't like his aunt and uncle. They were cool. They let Teddy stay up late, and play games, and eat chocolate until he was sick. Sure they made him do punishments when he was naughty, but they were fun. He remembered playing Quidditch with his uncle, and then frowned.

"Teddy?" asked his grandma, in her soft voice. He turned to see his grandmother, her glasses perched on her nose, as her brown eyes surveyed him with interest. Her long brown hair was streaked with grey, and she looked tired.

"Grandma," yawned Teddy, as he curled up towards her.

"How are you feeling cub?" asked his Grandmother, as she held him, and used the nickname coined by his father so long ago.

"How long are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny gone for?" asked Teddy softly.

"They'll be gone for a year," said Andromeda, as she rocked her little grandson, remembering fondly doing the same for her daughter many years ago.

"How long's a year?" asked Teddy.

"They'll be back a few weeks after your birthday," said Andromeda reluctantly. He was too smart to take any lies, much like her daughter.

"That's far away," moaned Teddy.

"I know cub, I know," she said as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"Where are they going?" asked Teddy.

"They're going to a far-away place," said Andromeda.

"Why'd they go?" asked Teddy.

"To see your Uncle James and father," said Andromeda tiredly.

"My dad?" asked Teddy, his eyes widening as he pulled away from her.

"Yes cub," said Andromeda, as Teddy relaxed back into her.

"Can't I go too?" asked Teddy.

"No cub," said Andromeda, "Though I wish you could."

"Good night Grandma," said Teddy, as he curled up into his bed. She gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, bade him good night, and headed to bed.

Teddy lay in the darkness, his hair turning into a mousy brown, as he frowned. He didn't like the idea that his Uncle was seeing his father without him. It wasn't fair. For the first time since the planning had been going on, Teddy really wanted to go. He wished all his empty boasting to Victoire was true. He felt envy boiling slowly in his stomache, and a dull pain running through his heart. Picking up the two pictures on his side table, he ran through them.

One was of his father, when he was in school, with his friends. He loved that picture the most, seeing his father's smile, and his friends. He liked seeing Uncle Harry's daddy and godfather, smiling back at him. They all looked so happy. He liked the idea of having really good friends like his dad. He liked to see his dad's bright smile and mischievous eyes darting around in the photo. He liked to morph his hair and eyes to match his father's, or Sirius's, or even James's. He liked being just like the Marauder's, his idols. Underneath the picture, in thin gold lettering, was the words, "Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs love you Cub."

The other, was of his mother, holding him with her pink hair. His father had his arms wrapped around her, as he smiled at Teddy. They'd look at Teddy, and then they'd kiss, and his mother would bring him close, and show him to his father. He loved that picture even more. Underneath this picture was the words "A Family Forever." Feeling a lump in his throat, he clutched the picture, and fell asleep, a small tear running down his cheek at the thought of never seeing his parents, never holding his parents, never being loved by his parents, again.

* * *

Ginny sat in the living room of the Burrow, agitation swelling inside of her. She had thought that once Hermione was done reading, she'd get to join her husband, but no, two weeks had now passed, and she was still in her time. Apparently, planning was more important that a hormonal pregnant woman who was living in her own nightmare. It was taking all of Ginny's strength not to strangle her brothers.

Hannah was not doing much better. She had not only had to find a replacement worker, and teach Augusta the ropes of running the Leaky Cauldron. She was driven mad with the thought of her husband off in some other time period. She had resorted to being snappy and tearful. More often than not, she and Ginny would glare at anyone who entered the Burrow. It was not a pleasant period.

Luckily for the two young paranoid women, their waiting period was almost over. This was the day. Everyone was gathering at the Burrow to run through the plan one last time, before Ginny, Hannah and Smith disappeared into the past. They had searched for a relatively safe day, with the most danger being centered around Hogsmeade. Luckily, today, twenty five years in the past, a minor explosion would happen in Hogsmeade, and Zonko's and Honeydukes would be alight in fire. It was the only dangerous thing to happen, and though blamed on Death Eaters, was actually caused by an awry experiment.

"Ginny," said Percy, nodding as he entered with a young Smith, Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and Andromeda. Percy looked tired, but anyone would be, arranging to handle the disappearance of the world's biggest celebrity, and a well acclaimed Auror and Professor-to-be.

"Percy," replied Ginny coolly, as she nodded to everyone else, and smiled at the children. She was a bundle of nerves, and was half expecting them to tell her that at eight weeks pregnant, she shouldn't risk it. She had been running through all the worst case scenarios until they had arrived.

"You arr all packed zen Geenny?" asked Fleur, as she balanced Dominique on her hip.

"Of course," said Ginny, smiling up at Fleur, the tension fading from her shoulders.

"Good," said Augusta, entering with a pale Hannah. Hannah's blonde hair was pulled back in a messy pony-tail, and her robes were ruffled. She looked tired, but excited.

"Augusta," said Bill, as he got up to hug the woman, followed closely by Fleur and Percy. Ginny and Smith were both too excited and wary to be polite. The formidable old lady merely nodded, at everyone, exchanged greetings with Bill, Fleur, and Percy, and then settled into the couch with Hannah.

"Auntie 'Inny go?" asked Dominique, confused as any three year old would be. No matter how her father and mother explained it to her, she hadn't understood the exact meaning of what exactly was going to happen.

"She going away for some time," said Teddy, his hair a mousy brown color, indicating his depression at not being able to see his Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry for almost a year. His aunt Andromeda had explained to Teddy just how long they would be gone. He was green with envy when he found out that his Uncle Harry was most likely going to see his daddy, and Teddy's daddy.

"Bye-bye," said Dominique, waving her pudgy baby hand at Ginny, who smiled at her niece as she hugged her. Dominique giggled.

Mrs. Weasley, George, Angelina, Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley all walked in, smiling at the beaming Ginny.

"Oh, I hope you'll be alright Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley, as she grabbed Ginny into a hug. Mrs. Weasley had been the most vocal about her hatred of Ginny's departure. She had kept making various excuses and reasons as to why it was too dangerous for Ginny to go, much to Ginny's annoyance. However, it seemed as though she had finally relented.

"I'll be fine mum, honestly," said Ginny, rolling her eyes as she hugged her mother tightly. She felt guilty for a second, realizing just how much worry she was placing on her mother, who had already aged over the years.

"Now take care dear," said Augusta, as she hugged Hannah. "Scold Neville appropriately, won't you?"

"Of course Augusta," said Hannah, as she hugged the old lady back. She was rather fond of Augusta, despite her overbearing nature, and harsh nature. "You take care of yourself, understood?"

"I'm not a child dear," said Augusta, rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. She had taken to Hannah the minute Neville introduced her. The girl was just so polite and caring. Hannah was a sensible, proper young woman that would handle anything and everything.

"Alright, so the plan is clear, right?" asked George, breaking the touching good byes. He was getting impatient to return to the shop, and though he'd miss Ginny, thought it was much better than dealing with the basket-case his sister had been acting like since Harry had gone. He knew Harry and Neville would take good care of Ginny. He grabbed Ginny into a quick hug as he said this though, to let her know he was still worried.

"Yessir," said Hannah, giggling. She felt so light headed at the fact that she was really going back to see her husband. It was like nothing could go wrong. She beamed at George, who smiled back.

"Alright, let's run through it one last time," said Hermione, her brown eyes filled with worry and apprehension at their lack of planning. She wished she'd had more time, however, today was the only date for the girls to leave and not risk their lives. She didn't want to put any additional strain on them, as they were already pregnant.

"We'll shrink our trunks and put them in our pockets," began Smith, rolling his eyes. "Then, we'll touch the orb, and we'll appear in Hogsmeade, hopefully, where a fire should be raging at Zonko's. After helping to contain the fire, we'll head to the nearest Inn, and grab a room. From there, I'll begin gathering intelligence as a Hogwarts student in Hogsmeade, and try and locate Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. I can ask around about the woman who got attacked."

"Ginny and I will stay at the Inn, and at Diagon Alley, looking for clues as well," nodded Hannah.

"Excellent," said Bill, his deeply-scarred face twisted into a smile, as his eyes filled with pride at the quickness of the three.

"From here, Ron and I can keep sending you money and other things you might need," said Hermione nodding. She looked much better as the week passed, as color had returned to her face, and she was now taking much better care of herself.

"Alright, are we done talking?" asked Ginny impatiently.

"Alright already," said Angelina, hugging her sister-in-law. She beamed at Ginny, who was so alike her.

"Remember, you can remain Ginny Potter, but Hannah, go as Hannah Smith until you find Neville, he could be using an alias as Longbottom is not common for muggle-borns," said Percy, as he wiped his glasses on his shirt, his eyes worriedly raking over them.

"Alright already," said Ginny, giving Teddy one last death squeeze as Hermione settled the orb on the table, and backed away slowly.

"Bye Aunt Ginny," said Victoire dejectedly. She felt bad seeing Teddy so sad. Even though a few days ago she had said they could go too, her resolve had weakened, and not having any plan to go by, she was forced to watch them go. Her stubborn nature had left her rather put-out, and she couldn't help but feel lonely. Lucky for her, she still had Teddy, though, he was being weird lately. He seemed even more sad, and his hair was mousy brown instead of bright blue. He was also acting really sullen and sad and moody.

"Alright, let's get going then," said Smith awkwardly, having already exchanged his good byes with his parents and coworkers and friends over the week. His grey eyes raked over the room, before he nodded, and shrunk the trunks. Placing them in his pocket, he stared at the Orb with slight apprehension. This was to be his biggest mission yet. He was taking the Saviour of the Wizarding World's wife, and the wife of the Snake Slayer to a time where the Death Eaters were in power. Joy. He must have been mental to agree to this.

"Goodbye!" cried Hannah, as she grabbed Smith's arm. No one noticed a squirming Teddy, standing by the fireplace with a dejected Victoire. He was feeling rather left out. He wanted desperately to be with his Auntie Ginny and his Uncle Harry. His seven-year-old mind was quick at work as he looked at the Orb, then at the group getting ready to go. He knew that all it would take was to grab one of the people leaving at they touched the Orb. Then, with a stubborn resolve, he made up his mind.

"Vicky, I'm going too, stay here and be good," whispered Teddy softly.

"What?" whispered Victoire, her eyes growing in alarm as she whipped her head to stare at Teddy.

"Bye," said Teddy, walking slowly towards the hugging adults. Victoire was caught in a split moment. She couldn't rat Teddy out, but he was leaving her behind. No one noticed the five-year-old's alarm, except for George, who brushed it aside as he hugged his sister one last time. She watched as Smith, Hannah and Ginny gathered around the strange glowing ball. It wasn't fair, him going on an adventure without her, not when she was determined to have one too. He'd be gone long, according to her daddy, who said Auntie Ginny was going away for a long time. They were her favorites.

"Alright, grab the Orb now," said Ron, as everyone backed away to watch them leave. Teddy stood at the edge of the crowd, followed closely by a worried Victoire, who was clutching a brown, battered teddy. Had anyone taken the time to notice the children, they would have seen the signs of something reckless about to take place.

"Bye!" waved Ginny, as she, Hannah and Smith placed their fingers on the Orb. Just before they did however, Teddy bolted from the crowd and grabbed Ginny as though to give her a hug, however his eyes were determined. Her eyes widened as he latched onto her leg, just as her finger grabbed the Orb, and the white light began to glow, recognizing the touch and desire of the humans.

"Teddy!" shrieked Victoire, rushing to grab Teddy as quickly as five years old could, unaware of just what exactly, she had done. Then the white light engulfed her, and she was gone, with Teddy, Ginny, Hannah, and Smith, to a time long before her.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	9. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Duelling by G-Novella

**Duelling**

Professor?" asked Alice softly. The Herbology class had just ended, and she was now in the greenhouse with Professor Locke, Emma, Marlene and Lily. He looked strained. Even while showing them the proper way to cut Devil Snare, he had seemed lost.

"Alice, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, smiling up at her. His brown eyes were filled with affection. She swallowed back, seeing a strange pain in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, surveying his patched robes and disheveled state.

"Ah, I'm fine," he said smiling, waving her concerns away.

"You don't look it," commented Marlene bluntly.

"Just a bit stressed," he said.

"You and Professor Potter look a bit more than just stressed," said Emma shrewdly.

"Ladies, thank you, really, but don't worry," he said as he began clearing the tables with his wand.

"Professor, if you need any help, you know, adjusting, we're here for you," said Lily kindly.

"Thank you, and I'll definitely take you up on that offer, but really, I'm fine,  _Tergeo,"_  he said, as he cast the charm to clean the greenhouse tables.

"If you say so professor, but, I'd suggest a sleep potion and an energy potion," said Emma, a firm glint in her eye.

"You could give Poppy a run for her money," he chuckled, smiling at Emmaline.

"Good day, Professor Locke," said Alice, smiling at his smile. The girls left, feeling happier at cheering up their professors, however, still determined to find out the cause of their illness.

* * *

"Tonight's the full moon," said Sirius, as he James and Remus sat in the courtyard by the lake. They were busy practicing their Charms homework.

"Peter's not back for two weeks, so I guess were doing this run without him," said James airily.

"Good, I'm dying to do something," said Sirius.

"Good for you," said Remus dully. He was not looking forward to this full moon. The last one had been brutal. He didn't enjoy the idea of spending another two days in the infirmary, getting patched up.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean it that way," said Sirius, grimacing at the tactlessness of his words.

"It's okay, it's just, I hate being away from our, situation, for so long," said Remus, grimacing with each word, as though it brought pain to him.

" _Muffliato,"_ said James, casting the spell around them so they could talk in peace.

"So, we still have no way of breaking into either Professor's room, nor do we have any way of figuring out whether or not their Death Eaters, dark lords, or just weird wizards with a fixation on the darkest of arts," said Sirius.

"I still don't think their Death Eaters," said James, leaning against the tree.

"It doesn't help that Wormy thinks were overthinking this, did you read his last letter?" asked Remus, slightly miffed.

"He's been acting odd, can't you see it in his letters?" asked Sirius, frowning.

"I thought it was just the fever," said James, sitting up and looking at Sirius with confusion.

"No, I mean, odd," said Sirius.

"I get what you mean, he's been talking about opportunities after school, and about Death Eaters not being too bad, and about learning more defensive spells, but, well, it's Wormy," said Remus, frowning.

"Well, he's not advocating Death Eaters, he's just saying that some Death Eaters aren't mad," defended James.

"That's barmy and you know it," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"So you think he's becoming a Death Eater? Wormy? A Death Eater?" asked James, exasperated.

"No way, he's too cowardly for that. He's just up to something, we'll question him when he gets back, but back to the more important topic, our Professors and tonight's full moon," said Sirius.

"Well, tonight we'll head to the Shrieking Shack around, let's say, fiv-ish, to avoid any mishaps?" asked Remus.

"Sounds like a plan," said James, nodding.

"And Wormy?" asked Sirius lazily, as he conjured bubbles from his wand, and watched them dance around lazily.

"When he gets back," said James firmly.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat at his desk and graded a third year classes essay on Grindylows. The nightmares he'd been having were more recurring, and this time, it was far worse. He's see his parents, laughing and smiling, and then watch them die, as an outsider. He'd be unable to move, to help, even though he was right there. He'd watch Sirius die all over again. He'd see Remus and Tonks, dead. The lack of sleep was killing him. He wished Ginny was here, just to be able to smack some sense back into him.

He watched as his students piled into class. It was his seventh year defense class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins. He grimaced, and then stood up at his class and smiled. He noticed that Remus looked peaky, and wished he could provide Remus with the Wolfsbane potion, however, that was a direct violation of the timeline. He grinned. Last week Neville had given him a few suggestions to help liven up the classroom. After tweaking the idea a bit, with the help of Professor Dumbledore, he was certain the student's would be thrilled.

"So, our two weeks back, and we've slid into a comfortable routine," he said, nodding to everyone. "Comfort means that we've lost some of our sharpness, ability to adapt, and be observant. Not all of you in this class are interested in becoming Aurors, but that doesn't mean you can afford to be comfortable, not when a war rages outside these walls. That is why; we are changing up the routine. These past two weeks we spent reviewing theory, understanding the basic elements of strategy and defense, now we are putting that into practice."

"We will still have a routine of sorts; however, it is not the same routine that you would expect in other classes. We will spend two days of the week studying the theory part of Defense, as well as some strategic movements' one can make in a battle. One of my best friends is a master of strategy, making him one of the top back home. The other two days will be devoted to practical lessons. You will be trained to duel, and to adapt to different surroundings, and the fifth will be the extra day" said Harry.

The class sat at the edge of their seats, positively thrilled at this new change of pace. Everyone was on tenterhooks to please their new professor. They all eyed him with a wide-eyed greed, waiting for him to continue his speech.

"You will divide into pairs. Two days of the week, you and your partner shall duel with other groups. You can use any charm, curse, or even transfiguration. I may have you duel in the classroom, on the grounds, or even in the stairwell, wherever I can think of. You may be duelling with your partner, or you may be duelling alone, however, your partner should take your place if you lose. Loss is determined when a person is rendered incapable of fighting. Sometimes, it may just be you against a pair, with your partner ready to take over if you fail. Sometimes, it may be three pairs against one, and you may find yourself outnumbered, or fighting a smaller group, yes Potter," said Harry.

"How will you choose the pairs?" asked James, curious, though his eyes were flickering with excitement.

"I won't, you will. You and your partner are expected to even do written work together so choose wisely," said Harry smiling as the class broke out into a fresh wave of enthusiasm.

"Oh I can't wait," said Lily, beaming.

"This is going to be amazing," said Marlene, nodding in agreement.

"James?" asked Sirius, grinning.

"Course mate," said James, grinning back at Sirius. Remus smiled, knowing the two would work best together, not feeling left out, especially since the two were planning to be Aurors, and it was best they gained that experience now.

"Quiet," said Harry as the class settled down. "Professors Slughorn and Locke have informed me that you will be receiving some plants you grow and potions that you brew. They can be used in battle. If you have a potion that can be used for healing, use it. Anything extra, that passes my inspection, can be used in your duels. You will find, that a proper duel, is not about who has better curses, or even stronger hexes, but it is about who has the best strategies, and that is what I hope you can learn. Yes Snape?"

"Will we be informed what day we will be duelling, as to prepare ourselves?" asked Snape, his dark eyes keen, and a glimmer of excitement was cracking through his normal visage of no emotions.

"No, so I suggest bringing your items every day. On the day of the duel, as to prevent any cheating, I will inspect your additional items before the duel, and privately, so that no group has the upper hand," said Harry. "Yes Ms. Vance?"

"How do we carry these additional items?" she asked.

"That's completely up to you, be it a bag, pockets, whatever you want, however, I strongly advise placing charms and what not on the bag or coat or whatever, as to keep it safe," said Harry.

Again, discussions cropped up around the room; however, they stopped when Harry raised his voice and yelled "QUIET!" around the room.

"The fifth day will be spent learning healing spells and techniques, or covering material that is necessary. After each duel, I expect you to write up a paper, or essay of some kind, and the assignments will be individualized depending on the duel or task, yes Longbottom," said Harry.

"How long will each duel last?" asked Frank.

"The time limit will vary, and if during the time limit, no pair is rendered incapable to duel, I will decide the winner, yes Ms. Black" said Harry.

"Will each duel be just a duel, or will there be some other objective to the duel?" asked Narcissa.

"Excellent question, ten points to Slytherin. The duels will vary accordingly. Sometimes, you may be in charge of protecting something or someone, sometimes you may be required to acquire something. In those cases, protective charms and defenses will be completely up to the protecting team. As well, sometimes the duel may just be a duel. Sometimes the duels will be challenges, in which you may be in a maze or passage, and have to reach the other end, or exit, and the other teams will have to prevent that, Ms. Chase?" said Harry.

"What exactly will we be learning on the fifth day besides healing?" asked Alice, her brown eyes bulging with curiosity as she eyed her professor.

"Well, it could be anything, I may teach you a combination of spells to create protections, I may teach you healing spells, I may even use that day to allow you and your partner to catch up on your work, however, that is unlikely," said Harry, "Yes?"

"You said earlier we won't receive any notice about duels, but what about days we need to set up protection for something, or obstacles to keep a person from reaching the exit?" asked a Gryffindor boy doubtfully.

"Ah, good question, five points to Gryffindor. Most of the times, if you are in a group that has to protect or prevent, then you will be in a larger group than just your partner. Some days I may ask you to create the protections five minutes before, some days I will give you advance notice, and you can devise a list of protections. However, you will be unable to create the protections before the class, so you and your group members will be planning accordingly. As well, you may be subjected to working with people that are not of your own houses," said Harry.

At this a torrent of outcries burst from the students, upset at having to work with the Slytherins or Gryffindors. Harry's lip twitched at this, but he said nothing. He waited for a few moments, noticing Snape's lip curl in disgust, but no verbal insults, and Narcissa's lack of emotion. Sirius and James were cursing up a storm. Remus threw furtive glances at the Slytherins, but otherwise remained calm. Frank looked shocked, and had yet to say anything. Lily looked sadly at Snape, and then hatefully at Narcissa. He also noticed fear cross some faces of both crowds.

"Settle down," said Harry airily, as the class quieted. "Now, I know you may be upset at having to work with people that you'd rather see rot in the abysses of Hell, however, that's life. It's better you reach some understanding now rather than later. When you are in a group that you dislike, I still expect you to work your hardest and put in maximum effort. You will receive NEWT grades for each duel, and trust me; I will know where you lack. Also, I will know if you choose to betray your group members by supplying the other group the information necessary to win, and I will be angry. If you think detentions are bad, the punishments I will cook up are far worse. I hate betrayal," said Harry so venomously that not a single person could even think of disobeying him. The anger and pain that appeared in those green eyes made every person uncomfortable. It however, piqued the curiosity of three Marauders, who exchanged glances. One Slytherin also noticed this, and she remembered the beautiful scene of tears, and wondered if it related to this anguish.

"Sir?" asked Lily timidly, when Harry seemed lost in memories.

"Ah, sorry, where was I? Right, betrayal, so the point is, you stick by your team even if you want them dead. As well, in situations where you may be required to acquire or protect something, the prize will usually be the item, and trust me when I say that it will be better than just chocolate. If you believe my punishments to be painful, I can also make rewards that are quite on the opposite spectrum. The reward can range from simple chocolates, to a pass to Hogsmeade making student exempt from classes that day, and I believe Professor Dumbledore will be kind enough to allow this," said Harry smiling at the enthusiastic faces.

"Seriously?" asked Marlene, her jaw dropping.

"Oh quite so," said Harry grinning at her, "Depending on the day, I may not be your only judge. Professors Flitwick, Locke, Slughorn, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Hagrid may come to watch your duels, and if they are in a public location, other students may drift over to watch. You will have to remember to stay focused."

"When do we start?" squeaked a Gryffindor girl excitedly.

"Soon enough. For now, we won't be starting any duels or even challenges until October. For the next two weeks, we have a clear routine. I know, it is disappointing to have such an exciting opportunity seem so far away, but it is necessary. This week will be spent reviewing non-verbal spells and the theory behind it. If we move quickly enough, then we may be able to cover some more strategy. Next week you will choose your partners, and you will begin to train with your partners. You and your partner will be expected to reach a mutual understanding during the week. You will spend that week completing assignments, mostly written, with your partner. It will seem tedious, possible ludicrous, but it is important. Now, your homework for tonight is to record an observation of one place in Hogwarts, can anyone tell me the importance of this?" asked Harry.

Several people stared at Harry in shock. A few people looked at him as though he lost his mind. However, Remus, Lily and Snape shot their hand's into the air almost immediately. Harry called on Remus to answer, causing Snape to throw the werewolf a glare.

"It's important to know one's surroundings and take notice of things," said Remus, "Especially if later on you might be fighting or protecting in that place."

"Precisely, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, your observations will have to be different, preferably even different places. A proper observation should include every detail. Include the portraits in that hallway and the number of students and popularity of the place, whether a ghost likes to frequent the area, the teachers who's classes or quarters are there. Include the lighting, the size and whatever else you think is important. It should be perfect, right down to the last detail and can be written however you like, and should be at least eighteen inches, dismissed." Said Harry as the class left, with much to think over.

* * *

Narcissa Black had finally escaped the gaggle of girls called friends, and gone down to the dungeons to find a place to write up an observation about. After crying her heart out a week ago, she'd never felt so much more rejuvenated. Of course, the worries still plagued her, but it felt less burdensome. Of course, a new set of questions had arisen in her mind, and they involved one Severus Snape.

Narcissa had spent much of the past week observing him silently. She noticed how even though he seemed to be friends with Mulciber and Avery, he stayed away from them. In fact, she would even go as far as claiming that he really didn't have friends. She knew he used to hang out with Rosier, a Death Eater, and even Lucius said that Severus had the qualities the Dark Lord was looking for. However, she still couldn't understand just what was going on in the mind of Severus Snape. She caught him glancing at the mudblood Evans, and wondered.

Then there was the mystery behind his potions. She knew he was making potions in his spare time, and that he was quite the accomplished potions master, however, why? Why was he running around with potions far more advanced than regular potions. A Draught of Relief? Why? Obviously his flimsy excuse that they were for Madame Pomfrey was not it. That mediwitch was too proud to accept potions made by students, and anything complicated could be whipped up by Slughorn. So why exactly was Severus brewing a Draught of Relief? So lost in her contemplations, she ended up walking down a strange corridor in the dungeons, right into the object of her thoughts.

"Ah, sorry, Severus?" asked Narcissa, surprised to see Severus in front of her. His greasy black hair matted his face, and he looked down on her through those dark black eyes.

"Narcissa, we seem to meet like this often," he said dryly.

"Crawling the dungeons, Severus?" she asked, ignoring his earlier slight.

"They are useful," he said indifferently.

"I forgot to thank you, for the Draught of Relief you provided me last week," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, moving to leave. Narcissa panicked, she needed to keep talking.

"Excited for Defense, Severus?" asked Narcissa, trapping Severus in mundane conversation, as a small smile played on her lips.

"Very, and you?" he replied.

"I do believe I am. I learnt a few tricks from my sister, Bellatrix," said Narcissa airily.

"Bellatrix, I've heard great things about her, you're must be good," said Severus, giving Narcissa an acknowledging nod.

"I'd think so, Blacks are most proud about being duel masters, how about you?" she asked, meeting his dark eyes with her grey ones. She noted that his hair was simply greasy from potions fumes, but how many potions was he brewing?

"I'm not too bad myself, always liked duelling," said Severus.

"Care to be my partner?" she asked slowly, surprised at her boldness. However, Narcissa wasn't a person to shy away from an opportunity, and this was the perfect opening.

"Interesting offer," he remarked, as though she had just asked him about the weather. The two looked at each other in silence. Both understood the gravity of Narcissa's statement far more than others.

In houses like Gryffindor, the politics of the house were mundane, barely stretching past Hogwarts. However, for Slytherins, the politics were everywhere. Narcissa's bold statement was a dangerous one. On one hand, Severus could say yes, however, he would then have to avoid the gossip. Most likely it would require careful dealing with Lucius in the future, otherwise he'd earn the hatred of a man who was closest to the Dark Lord, a future Snape was bound to follow. He'd have to avoid the inane babbling breed of bitches that followed Narcissa liked lost little puppies. He'd however, gain the approval of the House of Black – a most esteemed house that the Dark Lord prized-, and rise several steps above his friends in power.

On the other hand, if he declined, he'd remain in his powerless position below Avery and Mulciber. He'd earn the distrust of Narcissa Black, and by extension the hatred of the House of Black and Malfoy. He'd also be scorned even more by the headless chickens that followed the Slytherin Queen. He'd however, not have to change his dealing with Lucius, and could possible worm his way into the Dark Lord's service, and rise through power on his own. His lip curled into a smile.

"Well?" asked Narcissa, her expressionless face staring up at his smile.

"Partners," he said with a nod, and then he swept away, leaving a smiling Narcissa Black, unaware of just how much this decision was going affect him.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	10. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Not the Arrival We Expected by G-Novella

**Not the Arrival We Expected**

  


Remus, James, and Sirius had all left Defense thoroughly excited. All three of them were imagining a year filled with fun. They're minds were fast at work, that they even forgot to continue their stalking of the teacher. When they reached the dorms, they were still babbling about defense lessons. The fifth and sixth years were doing a similar sort of training, and were just as excited as the seventh years. The fifth were learning their owl spells as well as reviewing the past four years, and wouldn't do as much duelling as the upper years. The sixth years were going to incorporate learning non-verbal spells into their training. They could be heard babbling about different spells they could use, or items they could bring. The fourth years watched on with envy. The first years were studying basic spells and charms for protections. The second years were doing much the same with some additional dueling training and recognition of monsters. The third years were learning to deal with dark creatures. The fourth years were learning more complicated spells and strategies for duelling, and would not get to the actual duels until much later in the year. Only the sixth and seventh years would be bringing in other teachers and classes into their training. Harry was trying to finish the year curriculum for every grade as soon as possible, so that he could try and do some extra training for each year, knowing that they may not get a great teacher in the following year, especially during the war.

  


Remus smiled a strained smile. Even the excitement of the defense lessons couldn't take away the stress of the full moon. He looked out the window; the sun was still up in the air. The crisp autumn winds were blowing in. Winter was coming early this year, meaning the moon would rise earlier. He watched Sirius and James discuss how best to use the Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

  


"I've got to get going," said Remus, sighing as he got up. His homework laid spread on his bed, untouched.

  


"Oh, right, Pomfrey's taking you down?" asked James sympathetically.

  


"Yeah," said Remus indifferently. He looked out to the window, and sighed.

  


"We'll come down and join you a half hour after the moon sets, don't want Pomfrey almost catching us like last time," said James, shuddering.

  


"Alright, I'll see you then," said Remus dully, leaving. He heard the two carry on their discussion, laughter filling the hall way.

  


The walk from Gryffindor tower to the Hospital Wing was torturous. Sometimes Remus wondered if anyone truly understood how much being a werewolf sucked. James understood the difficulties of being a werewolf much better than Sirius. Fifth year was proof of that. Yet, sometimes he thought both of them just treated the full moon like an adventure. This afternoon, for example. Sirius was looking forward to the full moon! Sirius really was insensitive at times.

  


However on the bright side they hadn't abandoned him in his time of need. They really were true friends. It was just that anger and depression that was making him feel this way. He needed to snap out of it. It had been way too long since a full moon meant pain and loneliness. It had been too long since he could remember going without friends. Hogwarts had really been everything he'd ever dreamt off, and besides that one major slip-up, nothing could take away the miracle that Hogwarts had been to him, even his own lycanthropy.

  


He stopped outside the Hospital Wing, took a deep breath, and walked in. He could feel the strain of the moon tugging at his bones. The transformation was soon. Pomfrey was busy fussing over some second year Ravenclaw who had an accident while flying on his friend's broomstick. Remus smiled at the little boy, who looked upset at the fussing he was getting.

  


"Remus! I'll get you set up right away," called Pomfrey, giving the second-year one last look over before mournfully letting him go. The boy looked at Remus with gratitude, before fleeing lest Pomfrey change her mind.

  


"Alright Remus, let's get going," said Pomfrey, giving Remus her full attention.

  


* * *

  


Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of Teddy and Victoire barrelling at her just as she was about to leave. Then a bright white light surrounded her as she felt Teddy and Victoire on her legs. All her excitement and anticipation had vanished. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was two small burs attached to her as she lay on the ground.

  


"Teddy? Victoire?" shrieked Ginny, as she tried to sit up. Both children moved off of her, their eyes wide with fear.

  


That's when Ginny took in her surroundings. This was not Hogsmeade.

  


"Auntie Ginny?" asked Teddy, uncertainly, as Victoire dived behind him.

  


"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Hannah, as she sat up, having landed with a thud. Her blonde hair had escaped her messy bun, and she was now retying it up in a ponytail. She brushed her bangs back, and looked in shock at Teddy and Victoire.

  


Ginny however, was looking around in shock. They were by Hogsmeade alright, howver, they were far from it. Hannah too, looked terrified, having realised their situation. Smith looked around, taking in every detail like he was supposed to during Auror training.

  


"Oh bloody hell," he cursed, "Were in the Forbidden Forest."

  


"B-b-but why is this place the most dangerous?" asked Hannah, her green eyes wide with fear, as she scooped Victoire into her arms, and held her close. Ginny was giving Teddy the same treatment. Smith had his wand out, looking around warily for any sign of danger.

  


"Let's not find out, come on," said Smith, nodding to the women, who had their wands out and at the ready. Off in the distance, they heard a howl, an eerie, chilling sound.

  


"Werewolf," croaked Ginny, looking at the moon.

  


"Quick, before he catches our scent," said Hannah, as the five stumbled away from the howl. Then they heard the barks. The group of animals was close, close enough for their scents to be caught.

  


"Shit, get back," he told the woman, looking towards the trees in the direction of the howls and barks.

  


A few minutes passed, then they heard the crazed howls and barks of the wolf; it had their scent. Smith was already reviewing any spells of use, as he told the women and children to get out of his way. He heard Ginny muttering a spell. Not risking looking back, he transfigured a rather large broken branch into a boulder when he heard the paws of the wolf beating across the ground, rushing to the prey.

  


"Damn," he said, wheeling around to see a large brown wolf, with thin amber eyes, glaring at him, the wild look haunting his face. His snout was thinner than a regular wolf, and his tufted tail snaked behind him. A large black dog, resembling a grim bit onto the hind leg of the wolf before it could pounce. A large, tawny stag appeared and began butting at the chest of the wolf, as the wolf struggled, trying to get away.

  


"Get going," hissed Smith, as he tried to determine the best spell in this situation. He couldn't risk stunning the dog or the stag, and his Animagus training was still not perfect, he couldn't risk trying to transform and becoming a werewolf. His mother would never let him out of the house ever again. She had already been adamant about his Auror training, and now this mission.

  


The wolf turned on the dog, and began to attack, desperate to reach Smith. The stag, was trying to back the wolf away using its large antlers. The wolf was desperately clawing at the stag while attempting to fight it's way to the human. Smith levitated the boulder, ready to back the wolf away when it broke free.

  


"SMITH!" shrieked Ginny. He turned to see her flying slightly above him, Teddy strapped securely to a broom. He admired her quick thinking. Hannah had Victoire on the other broom.

  


"GO!" he yelled. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. He saw a steely resolve entering her eyes, and knew he had to get her away. "TEDDY IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!"

  


"WATCH OUT!" shrieked Hannah, as the wolf jumped away from the stag's antlers, having escaped the dog, and started barrelling towards Smith. He threw the boulder with a flick of wand at the wolf. The wolf howled as it struck and he heard the sickening cracks of ribs and bones, and Smith winced, knowing fully who the werewolf must be. He had lost control of the god-damned boulder. It had been a stupid idea. Shit.

  


"The wolf struggled to get up, as the dog bared its teeth at Smith. The stag gave an angry glare at Smith, before rushing to the werewolf's aide.

  


"I'm sorry, I really am," said Smith, trying to approach Remus and help. Suddenly he was jerked into the air by his ankle, causing the dog and stag to look at him in shock.

  


"Let's go," said Hannah. Ginny had used levicorpus spell to raise Smith into the air and levitate him out of the Forest.

  


"I'M SORRY!" cried Smith, as he saw the dog help lift the wolf using the boulder. He grimaced, and supposed it was lucky he didn't use too much momentum, otherwise Remus would be dead. Then again, it was his stupid boulder. Shit.

  


* * *

  


James and Sirius had managed to get the very injured Remus back to the Shrieking Shack by morning. When Remus transformed, his screams rang in their ears. Most of his bones were broken, and his body had bruises and cuts. He looked horrible. Sirius ran to get Pomfrey, hoping that Remus's shallow breaths indicated he was going to be alright. If Remus wasn't a werewolf he'd have been far worse off.

  


"Remus," said James, transforming back into a human. His glasses were slightly askew on his face, and his messy black hair splayed across his forehead. His hazel eyes taking in Remus's battered appearance.  _Who the hell were those people? They'd had kids with them!_

  


"Remus, please, hear my voice," said James, urgently.

  


"Where is he?" asked a deep male voice. James looked up to see Professor's Potter and Locke came through the door of the Shrieking Shack, followed by a nervous looking Sirius.

  


"Where's Pomfrey?" asked James, as Professor Locke immediately began looking over Remus.

  


"They were closer, saw my panic, and, well, ya," said Sirius, running a hand through his hair, nervously.

  


"How'd this happen?" asked Professor Potter.

  


"Erm," said James nervously, unsure of how much to tell.

  


"Look, I know Remus's condition, and I can guess how you were with him, so what happened?" asked Professor Potter nervously.

  


"We were in the forest, and these people were there, looked like a family, the guy had a boulder and hit Remus when he lost control," babbled Sirius quickly.

  


"A family?" asked Professor Potter, shocked.

  


"They flew off on brooms," said James angrily, why was he so concerned about the family? Remus was dying!

  


"I'll have Dumbledore look into it, how is he Neville?" asked Harry, bending down to look over Remus's wounds.

  


"Several broken ribs, internal bleeding, his left thigh is cracked and dislocated, the bone has broken through the skin. The left leg is broken in several places. His right thigh is broken in several places and slightly dislocated. His kneecap is broken. His left arm is broken in several places as well. His intestines are bleeding and so is his appendix. His stomach is ruptured slightly, and he's lost a lot of blood. Any normal creature would be dead, but his lycanthropy probably saved his life. His collarbone avoided damage, and his heart and lungs are still intact. Get a stretcher," said Neville grimly.

  


"Got one right here with me," said Harry, as the two men gently levitated Remus onto the stretcher.

  


"Let's get going before the hallways fill up," said Neville, guiding the stretcher out of the willow. The two teen boys followed as Harry brought up the rear.

  


The march up to the hospital wing was a silent one. The hallways were deserted and the castle empty. The portraits gaped at the sight of Remus. The after-effects of the transformation always made him look ill, but now, he looked dead. They weren't even attempting to be subtle. Many portraits were running alongside and barking questions.

  


"What happened?" cried a monk as he ran beside them.

  


"A major injury, inform Dumbledore, anyone," said Harry, as several images ran throughout the castle to spread the news and inform Dumbledore most likes.

  


Soon enough, even a few ghosts had come along to ask questions. Nearly-Headless Nick accompanied them on their silent march.

  


"Remus! Oh dear what's happened to him?" asked Nick, shocked at the sight of one of his favorite Gryffindors.

  


"Injury, were going to the hospital wing," said Neville, rushing.

  


"Let me accompany you," said Nick, joining their march hurriedly.

  


The Fat Friar had been barked away by Sirius. When they entered the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was already preparing for him.

  


"What happened?" asked the matron, her eyes flooded with worry and her jaw dropped at the sight of Remus.

  


"It's a wild story," said Harry, as they laid Remus onto a bed.

  


"Tell me later," said the matron. She raised her wand and began running immediate diagnostic tests. She cast summoning charms, and potions were flying her way. Her brow was furrowed as she ran through the tests.

  


"Will he, I mean," asked Sirius, his eyes wide with shock and fright.

  


"I don't know. Let me see how well I can get him, he may need treatment at St. Mungo's if anything," said Madame Pomfrey, a tear escaping her eyes.

  


Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace then. His bright blue eyes had lost their twinkle, and his face was set in solemnity. He looked at Remus, and then at Sirius and James trembling in fear for their friend, and he then settled for Harry.

  


"What has happened?" asked Dumbledore.

  


"Apparently a family was in the Forbidden Forest. Remus was there last night, and the male of the family, in fear of attack, sent a boulder at him," said Harry, "James and Sirius got him back to the Shrieking Shack by dawn."

  


"Will he survive?" asked Dumbledore, looking directly at Harry, confusing James and Sirius, since Harry had not diagnosed Remus at all.

  


"He has to," said Harry softly. "The injuries are grave, and his condition must have saved his life, due to the enhanced strength, speed, and other powerful help his condition provides."

  


"And the family?" asked Dumbledore.

  


"They got away, but are probably in Hogsmeade," said Harry.

  


"I don't think they were trying to kill him," said Pomfrey, as she rushed her diagnostics. "The boulder should have crushed his windpipe and heart, caused damage to the organs and lungs, but judging from the speed of the boulder and the swing, it caused major injury, probably a sleight of hand or panic, otherwise it was meant to just brush him aside, cause some abrasions, however, the person in question panicked and sent it too quickly at the wolf."

  


"I'll send word to the people in Hogsmeade to keep their eye out for the family, what did they look like James?" asked Dumbledore.

  


"Two women, one had blonde hair, and the other red, she looked familiar, the boy was probably our age, he was blonde too, but smart, and experienced or at least calm dealing with werewolves, in fact, he seemed to you know, not be frightened. He was sorry for hurting Remus. He didn't even try to stun. They had two kids with them, a little girl and boy. The girl was blonde and the boy had dark hair. I couldn't see their faces clearly, and they flew off on broomsticks," said James.

  


"The man wanted the women and kids out, and the women looked scared. The red head used spells while flying, she was probably an expert flyer," added Sirius.

  


"I see. Well, you two can stay here with Remus, sending you to class in this situation would not help to alleviate your concerns, and I doubt you'll learn much anyways," said Dumbledore, nodding to Harry to follow him. Neville and Poppy were busy fussing over Remus. The two walked away from the Hospital Wing, and James and Sirius headed over to help.

  


* * *

  


"Damn it," said Smith, as they landed outside the castle gates. He turned to see the women and children were frightened. He had panicked, and most likely severely injured Remus. Damn it. Mrs. Potter had dropped him in an unceremonious lump on the ground when they landed. He saw the women fussing over the children. Damn it. He saw Mrs. Longbottom looking at him with concern.

  


"What happened? Will he survive?" she whispered, as Victoire was being checked over by Mrs. Potter.

  


"His lycanthropy will help heal those wounds faster and keep him up, but when he transforms back the healing will take longer than normal because his immunity will be low, and he'll most likely suffer and the healing will take longer," said Smith, as Mrs. Longbottom's eyes widened.

  


"Oh sweet Merlin, poor Professor Lupin," she said, looking at the castle in shock.

  


"Let's get going," said Mrs. Potter, lifting Victoire up, as Mrs. Longbottom scooped up Teddy. Smith shrunk the broomsticks and placed them in his pockets. The five trudged into Hogsmeade. Their nerves frazzled from their run-in with a werewolf, a werewolf they cared about.

  


They trudged slowly through the town. The children ended up falling asleep against the women. However, the adults could not relax. Remus was somewhere out there and he was most likely dying, all thanks to their interference. They came to a full stop at the first inn they found at dawn. It was called  _The Hogsmeade Delight._

  


"Welcome, how can we help you?" asked a bosomy brunette woman, appearing from the bar. She had bright brown eyes that she caked with purple eye shadow.

  


"Hi, were travellers, my name is Hannah Smith, this is my little brother, Ashford Smith, and my friend Ginevra. These children are ours," said Hannah quickly, sensing Ginny's distraught emotions and Ashford's guilt.

  


"We don't usually get visitors around this time o' year," said the brunette, her caked eyes narrowing.

  


"We were attacked by Death Eaters, thrown out of our homes, needed a place to go, and we know Dumbledore could help," said Smith, gaining his confidence back.

  


"Alright-y, I'll get you all set up," said the woman, her attitude softening, "My name's Shelly-Anne, I'm the landlady here, and if you cause any trouble, I got plenty of friends in the ministry, it's seven galleon a night a room, and I spect you'll pay by the night. Welcome to Hogsmeade."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	11. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Aftermath of an Attack by G-Novella

**Aftermath of an Attack**

The rooms they rented in  _The Hogsmeade Delight_ were adjoining rooms. The first room had two double beds, both with red duvets, and yellow sheets and pillows, with a flowery pattern to match. The second room, connecting to the first had one large, king sized bed, with a brown duvet and green pillows and sheets. The windows looked directly onto the street. The inn was situated two streets away from the  _Three Broomsticks_ , and was perfect in avoiding the crowd, but close enough to be a part of the crowd. The rooms each had their own separate bathrooms, with a shower, a toilet, and a sink, all a pristine white color. The tiling was black and white.

After paying Shelly-Anne for the next week's stay, and dodging a few questions about their whereabouts, they settled into the room. Ginny and Hannah laid the children down in the one bed bedroom, and tucked them in, before heading to the other room to talk to Smith. He was sitting on the bed to the left, his head in his hands, guilt etched on his face.

"It's all my fault, it was stupid, what the hell was I thinking?" he moaned softly as the women entered.

"It wasn't your fault Smith, I mean, Ashford," said Hannah softly, as she went at sat beside him.

"I transfigured the bloody thing, I should have put a feather light charm on it," he said, a haunted look in his eye.

"He wasn't in his right mind, he would have attacked you, and Remus will never blame you for it," said Hannah.

"Shut up," hissed Ginny. She went to the door and windows and cast an Impertuble charm, then a Muffliato charm for extra insurance.

"Oops, sorry," said Hannah, as Smith winced.

"It's all my fault, I should be paying more attention," he said.

"Look, get over it, one mistake is not that big of a deal, we'll fix it later, and Hannah's right, Remus won't blame you for it," said Ginny.

"But, I'm-

"Shut up, look, this is your first real experience in the war, when the war was raging, you were a firstie, that Corner was releasing from the chains from the Carrow regime, you hadn't a clue what the war was really all about, now you're here, and if you freak out because of one mistake, then you are not ready for this," said Ginny.

"She's right, we made a lot of mistakes in the war, you think Corner didn't realise what was going to happen when he got caught? This is war, and you cannot let one mistake that won't even result in death affect you," said Hannah. "When we see Remus next time, apologize, beg for forgiveness, whatever, most likely he won't recognize you, his friends may, but that's next time, for now, concentrate on the matter at hand, finding Harry and Neville, and adapting our plan to fit the munchkins."

"Alright, sorry," said Smith, properly abashed, "And I wasn't a firstie that was my brother, I was the third year."

"Whatever with that baby-face you could still pass for a firstie," said Ginny, smiling at him.

"The munchkins, how do we deal with them?" asked Hannah, breaking the peaceful moment.

"We can't send them back so we need to change our story. Shelly-Anne thinks of the kids as ours, but we can adapt the story. Teddy's Ginny's and Harry's godson, his parents were brutally murdered by Death Eaters while they were shopping when he was just a baby. Victoire we can say is our niece Hannah, and her father was a muggle who abandoned our older sister and our sister was a casualty when we were attacked," said Smith, thinking quickly.

"That's brilliant! See, this is why you were chosen!" said Ginny, pecking Smith on the cheek.

"Alright, Smith and I were homeschooled because of the war, and our family is blood-traitors which was why they attacked us," said Hannah.

"Anyways, we'll keep our stories short and simple until we find your husbands, then we can connect them," said Smith.

"We can scold the munchkins when they wake up, but for now, let's just get some sleep, Smith, you can take the bedroom, me and Hannah will move the kids in here and share the bed," said Ginny, nodding to Smith.

"Alright, I'm beat anyways," said Smith.

"Wait, as your sister, should I call you Ash? Or Ashford? Or what?" asked Hannah suddenly.

"Call me Smith, Ashford is so damn pompous," said Smith.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, numerous rumors were floating through the school. The disappearance of the Marauders in the Great Hall startled everyone. That, combined with the portraits gossiping about Remus's state had left many questions. Nearly Headless Nick was telling anyone who'd listen, which was a majority of the school, that Remus was on his deathbed. No one knew what exactly had happened, and the speculations had gone wild. Some were saying that he had snuck out with the Marauders to explore the Forbidden Forest, and had ended up fighting two mountain trolls and won, but lost his life. Other rumours suggested that Death Eaters ended up in Hogwarts and beat Remus up. Some were even saying that he'd jumped in the lake on a dare and fought the merfolk until James and Siriur saved him. Some rumors said that it was Professor Potter and Locke that saved his life. Some rumors suggested that Remus had done snuck out and been attacked by a pack of werewolves until Professors Potter and Locke saved them. Some stories even suggested that James and Sirius were heavily injured too.

Severus Snape sat at the Slytherin table and listened to the rumors fly, half-amused, half-irritated. So the bloody werewolf was dying, so what? Everyone was acting like it was such a big deal. One Marauder dead, and the whole bloody school is in panic. How many students have died over the holidays, or after graduation, that no one seems to remember? This one idiot was a bloody werewolf, who deserved what he got. _But did he really?_

That one voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother kept ringing in the back of his mind. He could hear Lily's voice as well. Those voices he labelled the angels on his shoulders. How irritating, it was, to have to be upset that the wolf was dead. Sure the wolf hadn't meant to kill him, Black had, but still, the wolf was bloody annoying. The wolf never really attacked him with the other bloody arrogant sons of bitches, but he never stopped them, now did he? In his opinion werewolves were monsters, and should be dead, so why was he feeling a bit ashamed for wishing death upon him?

Finally, he cracked, and left the Great Hall, not wanting to hear anymore drivel. He dodged down to the dungeons, deciding that missing Potions in the mornings was not that big of a deal. In the dungeons, he tried desperately to work out his new potion. He was trying to create a potion that would stabilize anger and emotions. After perfecting his last potion that he gave Narcissa, he was now trying to create a variant of a Calming Draught. Normal Calming Draughts were meant to create a giddy feeling, what he was trying to create was something that would create a null feeling, so he could slip it into his father's tea and have his mother use it to prevent his anger.

He sighed as he thought of his mother. She had told him she had cancer, and his father's stupid bigotry prevented her from seeking treatment from St. Mungo's. He hated having to watch her die, and his father's clear abuse of her was making him even angrier. He stabbed at his journal with his quill, trying to perfect his potions. He'd tried providing his mother potions to ease her pain and extend her life, but he was just a kid, and he had no access to the funds for some more expensive potions ingredients to completely cure the disease. Unlike assholes like Potter and Black, he had nothing to his name. Then that git Slughorn, why wouldn't he just realize that Snape could brew potions of a much higher caliber? Because he studied Dark Arts? Was that why Slughorn wasn't letting Snape use anything more dangerous than the regular ingredients? Bloody prick.

Snape sighed, and stuffed his journal away, and then tried to concentrate on something, anything else. He saw a red-headed portrait figure run by, spreading the news of Remus Lupin's untimely death, and thought of Lily. What a mistake he had made. He still couldn't understand what had prompted him to call her a mudblood. He would regret that day till he died. From his bag, he pulled out a bookmark that Lily had given him when they were just kids. It was a bookmark with a Lily on it. She'd given it to him as a sign of their friendship, a promise that they'd always be together. Until that day.

He ran his long, pale finger over the image of the Lily, and shut his eyes, thinking back to his friendship with Lily, when everything had been so much simpler. Then he'd met Lucius, and the promise of power had been at his feet. He remembered the longing he'd had, to have the power to be in control, not weak and bullied. Then Lily had left, and he'd been drawn even more to the dark side. He wanted desperately to be in control, to have something, anything, to hang on to. The only reason he hadn't gotten the mark just yet was because of Lily. He still hoped that by abstaining from the mark, she would forgive him, and then they'd be friends again. It was a silly dream, he knew, but it was a dream nonetheless.

"Lily," he murmured under his breath, and then, he placed the bookmark with great care back into the pocket of his bag.

"Mr. Snape?" asked a voice. He jumped at being addressed as such, to see Professor Locke staring at him in mild surprise.

"Professor Locke, sir," said Severus, as he got up.

"Why aren't you in class?" asked Professor Locke, amusement sparkling in his warm brown eyes.

"I was, er," said Severus, unsure of how to explain himself.

"You look troubled, is it Mr. Lupin's condition that's worrying you?" asked Professor Locke, concern etched onto his scarred face.

"Ah, sure," said Severus, his lip curling into a sneer, that reminding Neville so much of Professor Snape that he was hard placed not to shudder.

"I get that's not it, well, what class are you missing?" he asked, as Severus blanched.

"Potions, sir," said Severus dully.

"You're missing Potions?" asked Neville, surprised and amused.

"Yes, sir," said Severus, grimacing.

"Well, Professor Slughorn will be disappointed that one of his excellent students isn't attending," said Neville bemusedly.

"Slughorn doesn't think I'm all that," said Severus bitterly.

"Doesn't he? Ah well, he's a bit too oriented on a family's power and connections, nevertheless, follow me," said Neville. The two trudged back to the greenhouses, much to Severus's chagrin.

"Sit down," said Neville, pointing to a chair in front of Neville's desk in the greenhouse. Severus took a seat and sighed.

"What's my punishment sir?" asked Severus dully, hoping to be released.

"Are you alright Severus?" asked Neville, ignoring the question.

"Alright, sir?" asked Severus, surprised, ignoring the fact that Neville had addressed him by first name.

"You looked upset when I found you," explained Neville.

"I was just tired sir," said Severus, employing his Occlumency to defend in case Neville noticed the lie. Neville studied him for a long time, unnerving him. Severus itched to squirm, feeling like a naughty schoolboy, but he never felt the Legilemens searching his mind.

"Sometimes," began Neville, choosing each word carefully, "We feel like there is nobody we can trust, nobody who truly understands our situation, which is always true. No one can understand how you feel, or what you're thinking. However, when we share our thoughts with one another, we are gradually opening up, and letting people into our worlds. Granted we may lose them someday, but that doesn't mean we lost everything. When we don't open up, we fester our problems until the force us to make decisions that we'll regret, do you understand, Severus?"

Severus eyed his professor for a long time. He was thrilled that he hadn't changed his facial expression, though he was certain his eyes reflected his panic and shock. It was like he knew exactly was going on through Severus's mind. He knew that Severus was going to make some big decision soon. He knew that Severus was thinking about joining the Death Eaters. Granted, most teachers thought all Slytherins were joining, but hardly any seemed so dedicated to stopping them once they hit seventh year. Yet, here, a teacher who barely knew him, was offering him a way out.

"I think so, sir," said Severus finally, regaining his voice.

"Well then, you'd better get a move on, I believe you have your next class in ten minutes, as for your punishment, detention with me tomorrow night, and twenty points from Slytherin," said Neville, as Severus got up.

"Alright sir, what time?" asked Severus, as he headed for the door.

"After dinner," said Neville, as Severus nodded, and left.

* * *

Lily was shocked beyond belief as she entered Potions. The rumors were flying about Remus's untimely death and James and Sirius being not far behind. Frank, their dorm mate, agreed that the three had snuck out last night, but he didn't know where. For the first time since Lily had joined the wizarding world, she could really believe she was in the war. It was like suddenly the war was on her doorstep. From the looks on most of her friends faces, they felt the same.

"I can't believe it," said Alice, as she and Lily were preparing their potion. They were making the Draught of Living Death in this class.

"Neither can I, poor Remus, and James, and Sirius," said Lily, biting her lower lip as she brushed back her red hair. She felt her tears welling up, and saw Alice was not far behind.

"What happened to them?" asked Alice softly.

"I wish I knew," said Lily. Professor Slughorn looked distinctly uncomfortable as he tried to keep a modicum of stability in the classroom, but nobody felt like working, not when a classmate could be dying. Even some of the Slytherins looked shaken at the idea of someone dying in the castle. Especially someone so well known. She wondered if any of their parents, or siblings, or even friends were involved, and her blood chilled at the thought.

"Professor?" asked a timid Marlene, something so unusual that the situation seemed even more serious.

"Yes Ms. McKinnon?" asked Slughorn, as he approached her cauldron.

"I was just wondering, do you know if-if Remus-ishedead?" breathed Marlene, as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

The entire class stopped working, and eyed their Professor with intent. The only sound that could be heard was the huffing of someone's cauldron in the background.

"I understand that many of you have heard odd rumors about three of your fellow classmates being attacked, on their deathbeds, and whatnot, however, I assure you those rumors are completely out of proportion," said Slughorn finally.

"But Professor, there's always some truth to a rumor, so what is the truth?" asked Lily fearfully. Professor Slughorn eyed Lily with a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"Remus Lupin has indeed been attacked by something after sneaking out with his friends last night, though I don't know the details. Madame Pomfrey is tending to him, but from what I heard, he didn't look too good, Professor Dumbledore will release the details at dinner after he is certain the castle is safe," said Professor Slughorn finally, "I'm sorry I cannot tell you more."

Most of the girls had dissolved into tears at his words. Lily felt her knees buckle, and she fell into her seat, shocked. She remembered all those times in the library when she'd laugh with Remus about something. The train rides in the Prefect compartment where they'd joke around. When Remus and her would discuss their homework. She knew he was a werewolf, but that never changed anything for her. It felt so surreal, to think someone she thought of as a friend was dying. It just didn't feel right. It was like Remus would just walk in the door, despite not being qualified to be in a NEWT class for potions, and begin blowing up his newest cauldron. He couldn't be dead.

Behind her, Alice had already started to sob. Marlene and Emmaline were not far behind. Frank's ashen face was enough of an indication that those words hit hard. A few other Gryffindors were still in shock. No one knew how to take it.

"James and Sirius, are they…" Marlene began to ask, unable to finish the thought.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are alright, if that's what you mean, and they are currently with Mr. Lupin," said Slughorn. This did nothing to ease anyone's tension. Remus was often sickly, and the fact that James and Sirius were given permission to be with Remus now, when they weren't usually allowed only alleviated everyone's worries that Remus was going to die.

"Oh god," moaned Lily.

"Please, try not to worry, and finish your potions," said Slughorn feebly. However, the endeavor was useless as most of the class was now beside themselves grieving for their lost classmate and friend, or even just grieving the loss of one of Hogwart's greatest pranksters.

* * *

Harry and Professor Dumbledore sat in Dumbledore's office as Pomfrey fixed up Remus. Both were silently thinking about the situation, before Dumbledore spoke.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" asked Dumbledore carefully.

"No sir, I had no idea, otherwise I'd have tried to prevent it," said Harry, grief in his eyes.

"I believe you, Harry. Did you know that Sirius and James were Animagi?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir, so is Peter Pettigrew," Harry almost spat the last name, sparking Dumbledore's curiosity. Just what had bumbling Peter done? Was he somehow responsible for the death of someone Harry loved? Had he joined the Death Eaters? Making a mental note to get Minerva to watch him, Dumbledore continued.

"Their forms?" asked Dumbledore.

"My father was-is a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Pettigrew is a rat," said Harry, then wincing realising he called Peter by his last name, and saw the suspicion flash in Dumbledore's eye before being replaced by his solemn face.

"Do you recognize the family?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I have no idea. I don't think their Death Eaters, but how they got to the Forest is beyond me, your guess is probably better than mine," said Harry, sighing.

"I'll contact Aberforth to search for a family with those descriptions, and have some of the Order on the prowl, however, what to tell the students, I'm certain the gossip has already spread," said Dumbledore, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell them they snuck out to Hogsmeade, not the Forest, and that they apparated to Diagon Alley or wherever, and Remus got caught by some Death Eaters or something, only inform the Order of the truth," said Harry.

"I was thinking the same thing, I'll inform Mr. Potter and Mr. Black to keep quiet, but I'm certain that with a bit of manipulation of the Daily Prophet and the latest attacks, we can make it seem like Remus was a hero and not a misplaced victim," said Dumbledore, however, his twinkle did not return to his eyes due to the sadness and solemnity of the situation.

"Remus was always a hero," said Harry carelessly, letting Dumbledore pick up on the fact that Remus was indeed dead. Was Sirius dead too? Was Pettigrew somehow the cause?

"Well, we're just speeding up that reputation, then, anyways, head to class, and keep the details mum," said Dumbledore, waving Harry away. Harry grinned, feeling like a student once again, and then as he left, the grief returned to his eyes, as he realized he would return to a time where his old mentor was dead, and could never usher him away again.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	12. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

More than Meets the Eye by G-Novella

**More than Meets the Eye**

That night in the Great Hall, everyone was waiting eagerly for dinner to be over. They kept throwing furtive glances at the staff table, and a few braver or more inquisitive students had even asked the teachers about Lupin, and were told that after dinner news would be given. Professor Dumbledore had arrived halfway through the meal, and had exchanged words with Professor McGonagall before eating. The entire hall was in a still waiting, all wishing desperately for some kind of news. The fact that James and Sirius were not back from the hospital wing added to the worrying felt by the students. Harry and Neville exchanged glances, wondering what exactly Dumbledore was waiting for. Finally, the plates were cleared, and dessert was laid, when Dumbledore stood up. He didn't even need to ask everyone to quiet down, they automatically did.

"As many of you have heard, last night a student was attacked and has been brutally injured. This student was Remus Lupin, of Gryffindor. He and his friends, Sirius Black and James Potter had snuck out for the night and flooed to Diagon Alley. I do not know why they did, that is a question to ask them, however, I believe it had something to do with a party. Whatever the reason, Remus was separated from his friends while at the party, and Death Eaters broke in. James and Sirius flooed back to Hogsmeade, however, when Remus didn't return, they headed back to the party and found him. He had been attacked by the Death Eaters and was almost made a casualty. I know many seventh years do try and sneak away from Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade to celebrate in London or whatnot, but I hope that this attack will make you realise the consequences of a war. Remus is currently being treated by Madame Pomfrey, and he is stable for now. However, I hope this will discourage any ideas of leaving the area, and on a lighter note, the first Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday, please, do not make me feel need to ban Hogsmeade priviliges," said Dumbledore in a grave tone.

Harry had to hand it to Dumbledore; the lie was the most believable thing he'd heard. In the papers this morning, it had been announced that the engagement party between Edgar Bones and Louisa Abbot had been crashed by Death Eaters, and due to the enormous amount of guests in attendance, it was still unknown how many had been injured, however, many had escaped before anything tragic could occur. By slipping Remus in as one minor injury in the Prophet, the incident would look menial enough, but still tragic. In comparison however, the fire at Zonko's was far more dangerous, with two people dead. The party itself was one that the Marauder's would have probably snuck into. Many students, he had learned after Auror training, once seventh year came about, would begin apparating away from Hogsmeade, or even taking Portkeys and Floos to other places. This he thought, was a serious oversight, however, he let it slide since being out of a war was making people giddy. This time around, less people would be inclined to sneak out. Congratulating Dumbledore on a well thought out plan, he began eating his dinner.

* * *

Lily Evans stunned. She knew that James Potter and Sirius Black were reckless, but to think that Remus had accompanied them on such a dangerous undertaking, well, it was astonishing. She didn't blame Remus for his injury, instead, she felt bad. She knew that they weren't expecting to be injured, and that Edgar was a good friend of the Marauders, being only a few years older and a Hufflepuff, he'd ended up tutoring Remus in potions, so it was no surprise he'd have invited them. To think, poor Louisa and Edgar would have their engagement forever tarnished by the fact that Remus almost died. She would hate that feeling.

As she left the Great Hall, she saw Severus slope away into the shadows. She felt a bitter stab at her heart, and turned away. Another friend that had died, she thought bitterly. She knew where Severus planned to go, and just what his future was. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he already got the mark, considering everything. Many times when she was younger and more naïve she thought that he'd be persuaded not to, that he wouldn't turn dark. She had seen the warning signs, but she'd let it go. The instance when he laughed with Avery and Mulciber at dark curses being used, his obsession with defense, his interest in dark objects, his thirst for power, his murderous intentions for his father, it had all been there. Why couldn't she have done something, anything to change him? To help him? Then he'd said that unforgivable word and she realised that he was gone. The Sev that would regale her with tales of the wizarding world, which would push her on the swings, and console her when Tuney said mean things, was gone, replaced by a Severus that craved power through the Dark Arts. Her friend Sev, was dead. If only things had been different. If he'd been a Gryffindor, or they'd both been Ravenclaws, maybe things would be different.

Lily shrugged her friends off, claiming she needed to go to the library, and began walking around the castle, avoiding people. She just needed to feel differently. As she walked, she hadn't realised she was outside the hospital wing. It had been barricaded by Madam Pomfrey, however, well-wishers were dropping of presents and sweets for Remus, particularly chocolate. She smiled a little, knowing her friend's fondness for chocolate. He'll be happy when he wakes up, she thought. Then she saw James Potter.

James was sitting at the corner of the hallway, tucked behind a statue, looking miserable. If you didn't look closely, you wouldn't be able to tell he was there. Surprised, she walked over to see if he was alright. What she saw, shocked her. James's eyes were red and puffy, from crying, he looked pale and thoroughly diminished. He wasn't the arrogant Potter that struts around the school, but a Potter that had seen the real effects of war, and he didn't look good.

"James?" asked Lily tenderly, approaching him. He started, and then he saw her big green eyes, staring at him with warmth and uncertainty.

"Lily?" he croaked. That's a first, she mused. He never called her Lily, it was always Evans. It was nice to hear him say her name without it sounding almost, vulgar or mocking, like he usually did.

"Are you alright?" she asked, bending down to meet his eyes. She sat down beside him, and was taken aback to see his flustered face. Did he really think she wouldn't comfort him?

"Alright? I just spent the past ten hours thinking my friend was going to die, because of a stupid idea me and Sirius had, and you're asking if I'm alright?" he asked incredulously, though she heard a note of hysteria in his voice, which made her decide not to berate him for his idea.

"It was a stupid idea, but he's alright James," she said, his name sounding unfamiliar on her tongue.

"He could have died, just because me and Sirius wanted to have some fun," said James, a shudder running through his body.

"Well, next time there won't be a next time," said Lily sensibly.

"But what if he died? I almost killed one of my best friends!" he said.

"I won't deny that, but James, he is alright! And he'll need you to be alright too, otherwise he'll blame himself for not leaving when he should have," said Lily angrily.

"We shouldn't have suggested it, and he'd never have had to leave," said James miserably.

"So you finally see the error of your ways, good for you James. Remus won't see it like that, you know how he is, he feels well, upset, at bothering others, and the idea that you worried for him will make him miserable. Worse, he'll blame himself for agreeing to go with you, and then not being quick enough in escaping," said Lily.

"It was just a bit of fun, just a joke, and it backfired," said James softly. He looked so lost that Lily didn't know what to do. She had no idea that James was berating himself for making Remus leave the safety of the Shrieking Shack. She had no idea that James felt guilty for making Remus vulnerable in a position to attack humans. He knew that Remus would feel twice as guilty, as if it had been just sneaking out of school for a party, but he couldn't tell Lily that.

"James, it is nobody's fault but the Death Eaters, they did this, not you, they," said Lily, as she wrapped her arms around James awkwardly, and let him lean into her.

"But-

"No buts, Remus will forgive you, heck even I forgive you, and you need to drop it. Let. It. Go." Said Lily softly, as she rubbed small circles on James's back to calm him down.

"Thanks Lily," said James softly, as his hysteria faded, and he felt himself calm down in Lily's arms. Lily herself, felt weird, holding her sworn enemy, James Potter in her arms. He isn't all bad, thought Lily, he is fiercely loyal, and that's not big-headed of him at all. She felt a little uncomfortable, realising that she'd spent so many years hating Potter, that she'd never even realised that there was a guy names James inside of him

* * *

Narcissa was seated at the breakfast table the next day, reading her letter with disdain. If anyone looked at Narcissa, they'd see polite disinterest in the letter, and dismiss it as a boring letter from a relative. However, if anyone who knew Narcissa well saw her, they'd know she was seething at whatever was inside this letter. Luckily for her, no one at the table truly understood her. Perhaps her sisters would have recognized how she was feeling, but they had graduated long ago. The letter she was reading read as follows:

_Dear Narcissa,_

_It has been long since we've corresponded, I believe we haven't spoken since the dinner party at your parent's house at the middle of August, for Bellatrix's birthday, was it? It's been far too long in my opinion, however, I have been busy, you know, working to cleanse society of the filth that has been contaminating it. However, it has recently come to my attention that I have the next weekend off, which happens to coincide with you Hogsmeade weekend._

_My father, Abraxas Malfoy, a well-respected member of society as you know, recently gained some fans in his trips to America. We hope to have new members joining us soon, however, since I'm now in charge of recruitment, something I'm terribly good at, well, I thought it would be more prudent to talk to students in Hogwarts and Durmstrang instead. Igor Karkaroff a family friend who attends Durmstrang was more than willing to help._

_However, enough about me, I want to talk to you. I was hoping that we could get better acquainted over the year, since we will soon be engaged in matrimony. I understand from your sister Bellatrix, that you are a wonderful woman who has her priorities straight in life. Ah, if only your sister Andromeda had, but no matter, one bad egg doesn't mean the bunch is spoiled, and since our last correspondence, I've been thinking greatly of you. Who would have known, that the young girl at the sorting seven years ago, when I was still a prefect, would grow up so beautiful?_

_I want to know you better Narcissa, and was hoping that you would be inclined to meet with me this weekend. If you wish, Igor will arrive with a Portkey to take you from Hogsmeade to Diagon, and we can spend the day touring London instead of Hogsmeade, for I believe I am most unwelcome there. You can tell me all about yourself, and I'll tell you more about myself, help you discern the rumors from the truth,_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Narcissa couldn't believe the man. He's such an arrogant scumbag, she thought, shaking her head. Definitely easy to manipulate, but this was appalling. He wrote carefully, and was obviously smart enough to realise the letter wouldn't be intercepted, plus she knew he'd cast an essence charm to react only to her touch, but still. Discern rumors from truth? What did he think of himself? She then remembered Andy telling her that Lucius's patronus was a peacock. Narcissa almost snorted, it fit him so well. The part about him insulting Andy was so blatant. Apparently he was petty enough to hold a grudge for five years at being rejected for a mudblood. She realised that once her marriage was finalised, he'd never let her reconcile, or even look at Andy again.

Better yet, their last correspondence? Did he imagine everyone to be as stupid as himself? Their last correspondence was Bella's birthday, and he had Bella had spent the evening bickering over who was a better servant to the Dark Lord. Rodolphus had been maniacally grinning, his twisted psychopathic personality rising and feeding itself off of the fight. Narcissa had picked at her food and tried her best to remain neutral, while getting a migraine. She had wanted to slap them both silly and tell them to behave. She remembered Walburga and Abraxas proud smiles at their children's eagerness, and shuddering at thinking of herself as a soon to be Rodolphus. Would she be feeding off of other people's pain soon? What joy.

As she left the room, she read over the part about meeting her at Hogwarts. He'd mentioned his father, and that most likely meant that his father had recommended wooing her, since his assumption that Andromeda would just marry him had resulted in his eventual humiliation when she ran off with the mudblood. Obviously, they were hoping not to have a repeat of that incident. It was lucky, she supposed, that his engagement to Andy had never been publicly known, otherwise Andy would probably have been killed. She shuddered at the thought. She then grimaced, realising that she would need to be swept off of her feet by Lucius, whose one true love was between the Dark Lord and a mirror.

Sitting in Charms, she began carefully writing a reply to Lucius's letter.

_Dear Lucius,_

_It was wonderful hearing from you. I do agree, it has been long since we've corresponded with one another. I was quite pleased to hear about your promotion, and your new job. I'm glad that things are going well for, Lucius. I met Karkaroff once when he was with you, and I'd be delighted if he would provide the Portkey to take me to Diagon. It would be nice, to stroll through London and not be jeered at by blood-traitors and mudbloods alike._

_Have you been thinking about me? I must confess that my thoughts have been lingering upon you too. At our last correspondence I was taken with your confidence and loyalty. I cannot understand how others would not see your bravery and boldness. Bella and Daddy speak most highly of you as well. Auntie Walburga and my Cousin, Regulus Black, are both fans of yours as well. I'm certain that the true stories will be even more enchanting than the rumors I've heard._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Black_

She reread the letter, and smirked to herself. Enough flattery to please his ego, and yet, ever so subtle jeers, by bringing in Bella's thoughts on him, and Reggie's, not that he'd notice. The letter held enough subservience that he'd not think much of her upon meeting. In fact, unless he knew her, he'd expect a bumbling, awe-struck teenager, who's been waiting for him to sweep her off her feet. She scowled slightly at the idea of acting dumb, but then resigned herself to the idea.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed as he sent off an owl with some Draughts of Relief for his mother, and some healing potions and salves. He hoped that his father wouldn't be able to intercept it, but Scyld, the owl he used, was a smart owl, and would probably avoid detection. He turned and ran straight into Narcissa Black. She was scowling as she held a letter. Surprised, she dropped the letter along with her books. His own journal fell into the fray.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Severus," she said with a small smirk.

"I quite agree," he said.

"Sending a letter?" she asked, as the two bent down to pick up her scattered things.

"No, I just fancied chatting with the owls, I've gotten good at translating hoots," he sneered sarcastically, and then felt momentarily horrified, realising just who he was addressing. It had been too long since he had addressed a girl that wasn't a friend. Lily, he thought with a pang. To his surprise, Narcissa laughed, a pleasant laugh.

"Funny," she said dryly, as she gathered her loose parchment.

"Why thank you, Narcissa," he responded sarcastically. He then noticed the parchment he held. She was meeting Lucius this weekend. "You're letter."

"Thank you," she said, taking the letter and standing up.

"Well, I'll be on my way now," he said, grabbing his black, traditional journal for Slytherins, and moving to leave.

"Ah, see you later, Severus," she said, calling for her own owl, Calypso, to send her letter to Lucius.

* * *

Marlene was quite surprised, when she saw Snape leave the Owlery. What surprised her even more, was the conversation she'd just heard take place between Black and Snape. They sounded to be close, almost friends even. She was thankful Snape hadn't noticed her; otherwise he'd probably be wary. The conversation sounded almost as if Snape and Black were friends. However, that wasn't possible. They never even spoke to each other before, yet, here was a solid, undeniable conversation between the two that hinted at the very least, a budding friendship.

Marlene felt her blood run cold, thinking of Lily. She'd be devastated if she found out that her one time friend, Severus, was consorting with her tormentor, Black. In that instance, Marlene knew she couldn't tell Lily, but what if she found out? Better yet, what exactly was their relationship? Were they acquaintances? Housemates? Friends? More than friends? She shuddered at the last one. The offspring of Snape and Black would be twisted. Besides, it was a common fact that Black was engaged to Malfoy, so Snape didn't stand a chance. She almost felt a twinge of pity for Snape, losing Lily's friendship, and then falling for Black. She pushed it aside, and vowed to keep Lily from learning of this secret as long as possible. However, one thing was for certain, there was more to this than meets the eye.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	13. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

The Hogsmeade Trip by G-Novella

**The Hogsmeade Trip**

Smith spent three days travelling around Hogsmeade alone. He talked to the locals gathering news, and generally avoided the rooms in the Inn. Ginny and Hannah had after giving Teddy and Victoire the complete and total run down, they had gone into motherly mode and yelled them hoarse, and then, they became sympathetic. He placed the blame on the hormones. Ginny and Hannah were constantly vomiting and complaining about weight gain. Teddy and Victoire were busy coloring and reading books and being 'grounded' for worrying their mothers and grandmothers, not to mention aunts and uncles. Of course, they had yet to make any contact with all of them, since the Time Orb had turned a pinkish color and was yet to return to its 'normal' blood-red color.

Over the three days, he hadn't learnt much about Harry and Neville's whereabouts. He did however; learn of the terror Voldemort was streaking across England. Aurors were commonly found in the Three Broomsticks after some battle with Death Eaters. He had even seen the elusive Mad-Eye Moody once. It had taken all of his will power not to jump up and ask for an autograph. He heard more frequently about deaths and disappearances. However, he wasn't as fazed. Compared to the regime of the second war, the first war was child's play. A death or two a day wasn't nearly as bad as the list of deaths, Dementor attacks or that horrid Muggle-born Registration committee that lurked in the last two years of the second war. Nevertheless, he still felt like a total prick when he heard of the deaths and the fact that he wasn't doing anything to stop them unnerved him slightly. Finally a glimpse of hope reached his ears, when he heard of the Herbology genius residing within Hogwarts while he was at Dervish and Banges. If his suspicions were right, this 'genius' had to be Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Frank and Lily waited patiently outside the Infirmary. Today was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, and most everyone had left the castle. Remus's condition had improved greatly over the three days, and his many broken bones were mending, his bruises were fading, and his blood replenishing. Though still tremendously weak, he was now conscious. His organs that had been damaged by the impact were mending slowly. Half of Honeydukes best chocolate was surrounding his bed. James and Sirius had been granted permission to visit every day, and had returned to classes yesterday. They were bombarded by worried girls and had thrived in it. Though, James however, seemed more brusque, and world weary. Lily had to admit, his grown-up persona was refreshing.

"Alright, you two can come see him," said Madame Pomfrey, "And remember, fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," the two chorused. The slipped past the curtain surrounding Remus, and found him lying on the hospital cot. His arms and forehead were bandaged, and so was his shoulder. He looked wane and pale, however, he smiled at seeing them.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Remus!" cried Lily, gaping at him.

"You look awful mate," said Frank, wincing in sympathy.

"I feel pretty awful too, but the free chocolate does help," he said with a grin.

"Sirius and James are coming up to see you later, they're talking to McGonagall, something about registering," said Lily, with a slight frown.

"Registering? Really?" asked Remus with slight surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Frank, taking a seat.

"Something about Dumbledore and fighting Voldemort," said Remus airily. Both Lily and Frank flinched when he said the name.

"Do you need to use the name?" asked Lily, with a slight whine.

"Yeah, it proves that I'm not going to succumb to him," said Remus with a steely nerve in his voice. Long ago Remus had begun using the name. Why shouldn't he? He was already a werewolf, supposedly aligned with Voldemort like the rest of his kind. His father died in the bloody war, and his mother as well. He was losing everything to the war. Voldemort let creatures like Greyback run amok on innocent people, and he wasn't going to let the bastard have the satisfaction of breaking him. He was stronger than that bastard anyways.

"That's the Gryffindor spirit," said Frank with a small grin.

"Speaking of Gryffindor spirit, why'd you leave Hogwarts for such a stupid stunt?" asked Lily angrily.

"I want to live, Lily. I spent too long just staying alive, I want to live," said Remus, his eyes bright. Lily immediately understood the meaning of those words. She knew he was a werewolf. She knew that he'd spent the years after he was bitten just going through the transformations, healing, and then repeating the vicious cycle. She knew just what Hogwarts meant to him.

"Oh Remus," she said sadly. Then she wondered when the full moon was. She didn't pay attention to the lunar calendar, maybe she should, just to keep up with Remus.

"Anyways, do you have a partner yet for duelling?" asked Frank, shrugging Lily out of her thoughts.

"Not yet, I was thinking that Peter'd be back so I'd partner with him, he's not the best dueller, but James and Sirius are brothers in all but blood so-

"Want to pair with me instead? I was going to ask Andrew McLaggen, but he's an idiot, and I really want to do well in these duels," said Frank with a wry grin.

"McLaggen? Seriously? I'm surprised he knows how to hold his wand," said Lily with a smirk.

"Me? You'd want to work with me?" asked Remus in shock. Despite sharing a dorm with Frank all these years, he had never really paired up with Frank. Frank hung out with mostly Hufflepuffs and the other Gryffindors. Though, Frank wasn't a social butterfly really, he was just generally well-liked, but not overly friendly with people.

"You're best subject is Defense, and I'm not too bad at Potions and Herbology, plus I'm pretty kick-ass at Defense myself, so I thought we'd do well in these duels, my Potions knowledge makes up for your lack of, and your Charms can make up for my charms ability," said Frank easily.

"When you put it that way, I don't see why not," said Remus with a swift smile.

"Great, now I won't have to worry about McLaggen blowing up himself," said Frank with a grin.

"He is a bit of a moron, isn't he?" said Remus with a weak chuckle. Lily got up and left for a few minutes.

"So, how was Edgar's engagement party?" he asked curiously.

"It was wonderful, until the attack. He really does Louisa, and since his first wife was murdered, he and his son need a woman in their lives, his son's almost nine now, cute kid, kept badgering me about Hogwarts," said Remus with a wistful smile, the lie so well-rehearsed that it didn't even sound like a lie anymore.

"The boy's his godson right?" asked Frank.

"Yeah, Dorcas Meadowes kid, she was murdered by Voldemort himself, powerful witch," said Remus, ignoring Frank's flinch.

"Back, I convinced Madame Pomfrey to let us spend the day with you, Emma, Mary and Alice will be fine without me, and your puffs will miss you but we'll live," said Lily airily.

"How'd you do that?" asked Remus wide-eyed.

"I reminded her I'm not James," said Lily with a wide smile.

"You said James, not Potter," said Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"So I did," she retorted, a small smile on her lips.

"What happened?" asked both boys, stunned slightly.

"I saw past Potter and found James," she said with a shrug.

"Chess anyone?" suggested Frank, sensing Lily wasn't going to open up.

"So, Frank, are you going to ask Alice out soon?" asked Lily as Frank set up a chessboard.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, blushing furiously.

"Why would he do that?" asked Remus, a little surprised.

"Men," said Lily exasperatedly.

* * *

Down in Hogsmeade, Alice, Marlene and Emmaline were roaming the streets. They knew Lily was visiting Remus at the Hospital Wing, and would have caught up with them in the morning. Since she hadn't they assumed she'd used her bargaining skills to spend more time with Remus. They entered the Three Broomsticks and took a seat at a table, unaware of a certain blond time traveller sitting behind them and eavesdropping for information on them.

"I hope Remus likes the chocolate we bought him, poor thing, he only woke up yesterday, his weak immunity must be a part of it," said Alice as she packed the Honeydukes fudge into a gift bag for Remus.

"I'm surprised he survived the attack, apparently he had broken a lot of bones and hurt his organs, and if he spent at least six hours in pain, he's strong, I'll give him that," said Emmaline, sipping her butter beer.

"Oh you're dampening the mood, Remus will love the chocolate Alice honey, and Emma, he's a wolf in sheepskin, we've covered this," said Marlene with an eye roll, making her friends giggle.

"I ran into Mary the other day, she's such a gossip, for a sixth year she's so annoying. I mean, she spent twenty minutes in the common room telling everyone how her cousin attended and saw Remus get blasted by Macnair. That girl is such an idiot," said Emma angrily.

"I know, I swear, with potential Death Eaters in our school, you don't go on about an attack or name any, that's signing your death warrant in these times," said Alice quietly.

"Oh my god, look at the bar, over there," said Marlene with a tiny squeal. The three girls and Smith shifted to see two identical redheads sitting at the bar and flirting raucously with Rosmerta the tavern maid at the  _Three Broomsticks._

"Who are they?" asked Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"The Prewett twins, Gideon and Fabian. Rumor has it Gideon's dating Rosmerta, they were in our seventh year when we were firsties. They're older sister Molly married a Weasley, and has three kids," said Marlene, adding the last piece of gossip.

"Wow, they are hot," said Emma with a grin.

"They are, but I like guys with dark hair," said Alice.

"Like Professor Locke? Or Potter?" said Marlene wickedly, not taking her eyes off of the Prewett twins.

Smith's ears perked up at this. Potter? Locke? Dark-haired. He needed them to continue this strand of thought. It was the most useful information he'd heard all week. He'd heard rumors about a great defense professor and the need to buy things for their class, as well as a Herbology teacher that seemed to be a prodigy, but this information may just seal the deal.

"Oh like you don't like them, dark, mysterious, right up your alley," said Alice snappishly, blushing furiously.

"Should I go talk to Fabian? He's the more rambunctious one, he's funny too, when we were firsties Fabian would talk a lot with me when Gideon was off shagging Rosmerta senseless in a broom cupboard, I crushed on him so bad," said Marlene, a little misty-eyed.

Smith meanwhile was thinking about the dark and mysterious new professors. He knew Ginny had some kind of method to peak into Hogwarts. She'd mentioned it to Hannah when Hannah had said that getting to Dumbledore would be impossible if the castle was on high alert now.

"You think he'll remember you? Why did he talk to you anyways?" asked Emma bluntly.

"He was usually planning a prank and teasing the Marauder bunch, and since I hung out with Sirius and James a lot, we talked, and since I was often a target of their pranks back then when they were in the common room, he'd help cheer me up," said Marlene with a shrug.

"How come Gideon doesn't just marry Rosmerta? It's obvious he's crazy for her," said Alice, ignoring Marlene.

"The war, he doesn't want to raise kids in the war, and she was two years younger so when she graduated, he was in Auror training. Then she started running this place, and he was fighting for the war they decided to let their careers be more important since a family was dangerous in this time," said Marlene with a shrug.

"That's sad, especially since I hear the Prewett twins are always on the front lines, if my boyfriend was fighting I'd want him with me every minute we could be together, not just visits," said Emma.

"Yes well, if my crush is sitting at the bar, a known fighter, should I go flirt with him? Or watch him from a distance?" asked Marlene.

"Oh get going Lena," said Emma with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," hissed Marlene, but she got up anyways. She walked three steps, whirled around and sat back down.

"What's the matter?" asked Alice.

"I'm going to look terrible! I didn't even do my hair properly, and I'm in my Hogwarts robes! That just screams little girl, and-

"Shut up. First, schoolgirl uniforms are hot, guys jack off to that all the time, remember when we found your big brother's  _PlayWizards_? Second, your hair looks fine, now, go show him that you're all grown up now," said Emma rolling her eyes at Marlene's dramatics.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," said Marlene. She got up and straightened her robes. She unbuttoned the top two buttons revealing a little bosom. Her long, way blonde hair fell neatly down her back, and was pushed back with a headband. She removed the head band and clipped her hair back out of her face, emphasizing her dimple in her cheeks, and big blue eyes. Having no time to spare for make-up, she got up and walked over.

"Three galleons says she'll ditch us to hang out with them," said Emma with a raised eyebrow, as the blond behind her left.

"I don't think so, their too mature and she's not, I say three galleons they decide to contact each other, and she gets his address to send letters," said Alice thoughtfully.

"Deal," said Emma.

Marlene sauntered over to the bar; ignoring the looks she was getting from some guys. She knew she was hot. Hell, she was one of the best looking girls in the school, since she knew how to use her looks to her advantage. When guys her age had started noticing girls, she and Narcissa were tied for most attractive blonds, a sore spot for them both. Even amongst her friends, Marlene was the prettiest. This knowledge always made her more confident of herself. Smiling at her reflection in a mirror, she gathered herself up, and approached bar, near the Prewett twins. Her heart starting beating a little faster, and she managed to gather her emotions before a blush stained her cheeks.

"What can I get you?" asked Rosmerta, her eyes filled with laughter as she dragged herself away from Gideon.

"Three butter beers please," said Marlene with smile, trying to sound cheerful, then she turned as though watching Rosmerta go fetch butter beer. Fabian Prewett was watching her while Gideon's eyes never left Rosmerta. She felt a furious blush crawl onto her cheeks, and watched Fabian grin as she turned her head away to avoid those warm chocolaty brown eyes gazing at her.

"Think I'm funny do you?" she said composedly, turning back to face him.

"Very," he replied cheekily.

"And who might you be mister?" she asked, glad that her blush was receding.

"Fabian Prewett, the idiot gazing at Rosmerta's hips is my twin, Gideon," said Fabian with a low, conspiratorial whisper and a cheeky wink.

"Twin? But you hardly look anything alike, I mean, I doubt you'd ever let such a slavish look of affection grace your face," she said with an equally conspiratorial whisper. He chuckled at that.

"I know, love struck idiots aren't they? Extremely embarrassing to us all, and who might you be?" he asked, as Rosmerta sauntered back with the butter beers.

"Here you go, that's nine sickles," said Rosmerta. Marlene paid and then turned to Fabian and forced her blush away.

"Marlene McKinnon, the one and only," she said haughtily, but with a cheeky grin on her face.

"McKinnon? Weren't you the homesick Gryffindor girl who got teased by James Potter and Sirius Black and eventually got revenge with my help?" he asked surprised. She winced on the inside at the unflattering description.

"I was a first year, and as I recall, your plans landed me in detention," she said with a glare.

"I suppose they did," he said laughing.

"And I wasn't homesick! I was house sick! My brothers were in Ravenclaw!" she added.

"That's true. You had two brother's right? Alan and Mark?" he asked.

"That's right, Alan was a fifth year at the time, and Mark was a fourth year," she said.

"Well I'm glad to see you got over it," he said.

"Getting rid of James and Sirius helped, and I got over it by Christmas," she said.

"How come some love struck idiot isn't fetching your drinks?" he asked.

She felt her heart quicken. Was he possibly trying to check if she was single? Composing herself, she made a disgusted face at the idea.

"Why would I want one of those? They seem like a waste of time really, besides, if I want a boyfriend he has to be someone who treats me like an equal, not some macho overprotective idiot, or some fool who tries to treat me like a princess," she said. He grinned at her.

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" he asked. She ignored him.

"Accompanying your brother to meet his girlfriend, but where's yours?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alas, one women cannot tie me down, I'm a wild, Arabian horse, free to canter in the wind and toss my hair to the wind, as women admire my astonishingly devilish good looks that my oh so identical twin was unfortunate enough to lose to mindless love," said Fabian dramatically.

"A little confident aren't we? For an old guy, you've got a lot of confidence that you could get any girl in this room," said Marlene impassively.

"Old guy? I take offense to that," said Fabian, clutching his chest, "See how you wound me?"

"Well, you're what, thirty now?" she asked.

"Thirty! I'm twenty five! And how do you know I'm not a master of seduction?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"I can tell, you just don't feel like one," she said with a sigh.

"Oh really?" he asked, taken aback slightly.

"Really, I suggest toning it down a little sweetheart, and trying again next time, I've got to get back to my friends," she said, turning to take the butter beers.

"For you my dear, anytime, it was nice seeing you McKinnon, next time I'm in need of some banter, I'll fetch you," he said with a grin.

"Fetch me? I'm not a toy, and if you've forgotten, I have a school to attend, but if you miss me, then you can just send me a long letter filled with your whining, and I'll try and read it all," she said, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"That I'll do, here, send me a reply at this address. Oh and McKinnon?" he said, handing her the card.

She glanced at the address, not noticing that Gideon was getting up to leave.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I win this round," he said, leaning in and brushing her hair out of her face, making her blush a deep red. He laughed at her taken aback expression and then left waving. A stunned Marlene watched him leave.

"Cheater," she whispered, and then she glared after him, ignoring Alice and Emma's laughter.

* * *

Narcissa felt nervous as she walked into Diagon Alley. Karkaroff had been waiting at the edge of Hogsmeade with a Portkey. She had felt a little disgusted around Karkaroff. After trying to hit on her, he'd leered after her in a most uncomfortable manner. She could tell he was spineless. He didn't even want to be near Lucius. Lucius had told her to meet him at Gringotts. From there he'd take her to a bar for lunch, a Death Eater hang out she was sure.

"Narcissa!" cried a voice. She turned to see a tall, blonde man come towards her as she approached Gringotts. It was Lucius. He was wearing a black cloak with silver lining. The Malfoy family crest was emblazoned on his breast pocket. His blonde hair fell straight and neat down his shoulders. It was long, and accentuated his looks. He was handsome, with icy grey eyes that stared straight through her. A pale face, a long straight nose that was perfect carved and chiseled. His jaw was slightly more square and though he was thin, he had well defined muscles, broad shoulders, and a sharp gleam in his eyes. Overall, he radiated power and authority, but no warmth or even affection seemed to escape his iron will. Had he not been her fiancé, she would never have approached him. Though handsome, she felt a little fear from him.

"Lucius," she said with an inclined nod and small smile.

"You look lovely," he said, taking her hand and brushing his lips across her fingers. He held on a moment too long, as though trying to suggest he was taken by. She almost snorted at the action. For a man who hardly paid any attention to her before to notice her now was ridiculous.

She did indeed look lovely. Her long blonde hair was swept back into an immaculate braid, with a few wisps of hair framing her pale, pointed face. Her blue eyes were covered with thick, long white lashes that had been dramatized with a quick flourish of her wand. Her cheeks held a soft pink blush and her lips matched. She wore elegant deep red robes. They had a V-neck opening, which just curved over her breasts, and slipped slightly on her shoulders. She wore a silver pendant with the Black family Crest on her neck. Her earrings were two large, dangling oval emeralds. She silently thanked her mother for sending her some clothing; otherwise she wouldn't have been able to face Lucius.

"Thank you, Lucius," she said lowering her gaze modestly, giving him the time to give her a quick glance over. "You look magnificent yourself."

"Ah, well, let us get going. I just need to visit my vault and then we can get going, you don't mind do you?" he asked, obviously unconcerned if she did or didn't.

"Not at all," she said with a smile. In her mind she rolled her eyes. He wanted to show her his vault to brag about his wealth. The unoriginality of this attack was astounding. However, he was handsome she had to admit. She needed to open her mind up, otherwise she'd be unhappily married like Bellatrix, craving for a powerful man, perhaps even the Dark Lord like her sister.

"Let us go then," he said with a smile, the first smile of the day. He offered her his arm, and she took it daintily. She liked his smile, it exuded confidence, not arrogance, and it made those icy grey eyes less frightening.

The two strolled along the path to Gringotts, talking idly about the weather, Hogwarts and their respective families. Narcissa listened patiently to Lucius ramble about himself, and spoke softly to him, as though she was shy.

"Ah Gringotts, best place to store anything really, though I do wish it came without the Goblins, nasty little things," said Lucius as they approached the bank.

"They are rather grotesque, but they're ruthless and paranoid, perfect for keeping the gold safe," said Narcissa gently, throwing a covert glance to the goblins guarding the doors. She didn't need Lucius to get her in trouble with goblins. He had no subtlety.

"Very true, and they're honor makes them unable to steal, I suppose," said Lucius as they entered the bank. Narcissa was taken aback at the praise. Perhaps he wasn't so thick after all. He definitely did give praise where it was deserved.

They got into the cart and headed deep into Gringotts. The carts had always made Narcissa sick, but she stabilized herself. As they got out, she tripped into Lucius on accident. He caught her, but her head pressed his chest.

"Sorry," she said, blushing slightly. How undiginified! Then she saw his smirk and realised he thought she had done that on purpose. Furious she berated herself for such a slip up.

"No matter, I always forgive pretty women," he said, taking her hand this time instead of offering his arm. Narcissa thought about Andromeda who was much prettier than herself, and Bellatrix, both her sisters who Lucius held grudges against, and almost snorted. Forgive pretty women indeed. She did like the feel of his large hand holding hers. It was warm and secure. She wondered how he'd look with his hair tied up. She'd always found it attractive in men when they tied their hair back if it was long.

"Ah, you flatter me Lucius," she said with a smile. He smiled at her and she felt a little calmer.

"Here we are, Malfoy vault, the Dark Lord has asked me to place his most important journal in here," he said, flourishing a dark black book. He looked at her expectantly, and she made her eyes grow big and her jaw drop a little. Satisfied with her reaction, he turned away. She thought of the cup Bella placed in her vault over the summer and was less than impressed with the old journal.

"The Dark Lord places a high value in you, but why hide it in Gringotts?" she asked, playing the curious girl look up.

"A high value? I am his most faithful, loyal servant, he treats me like a son!" he exclaimed. She briefly considered how a servant and a son were equal.

"Wow," she breathed, hoping her reaction served suit.

"Well, once we are married you will be just as equally important my dear Narcissa, and he chose Gringotts because it was safest. Originally he wanted to hide it in my manor as he has used it as headquarters before, and our dungeons hold his prisoners, but with the recent interrogations my father is going through, I thought it would be more prudent to place it in my vault for safe-keeping until such a time that the Malfoy name is cleared," he said haughtily.

"Your manor is headquarters?" she asked, somewhat frightened at living there after marriage.

"Sometimes, he likes to stay on the move as to keep Dumbledore away, meddlesome old fool that one is, eradicating the world of mudbloods and rising above the muggles is our right," he said as they boarded the cart again.

"Very true, we shouldn't be oppressed." She said disdainfully.

"It is why the Dark Lord likes me so much, I have proved time and again my servitude to the Dark Lord and he knows that I am a true Slytherin, like he was once," he said, raising his nose up high.

"How do you prove yourself?" she asked, placing a flattering hand on his arm, as they left Gringotts.

"It isn't for you to worry about," he said waving it away. Then she felt the familiar tug in her stomach of apparition, and found they had side-along apparated to a small pub. It was ratty-looking, and as they entered, she couldn't help but feel slight disgust. The entire pub smelled faintly of sweat and blood. The tables were set up untidily, and the bar tender was a gormless looking man with no air of camaraderie that Tom the barkeep at the Leaky Cauldron exuded.

"This is the  _Snake Pit,_ a bit of a ratty place, but I wanted to show off my fiancé to the rest of the Dark Lord's servants," he said. She instantly caught on to the double meaning in that sentence. He wanted to prove just how important he was.

"Mister Malfoy, an honor as ever, and who may you're lovely companion be?" said the barkeep, leering at Narcissa's breasts, making her feel a tad uncomfortable. She haughtily raised her nose, and sent him her best glare, but he hardly noticed.

"This here is Mistress Black, the last one of the household, and my fiancé Mucker, and sister to Bellatrix," he said. Narcissa almost let a look of surprise register on her face. Bellatrix came to such a place? She wouldn't, would she? The place looked like a hell-hole.

"Bellatrix's sister? I see the resemblance," he leered at her breasts some more, ignoring the large names Lucius had thrown at him to daunt him. Narcissa almost flushed, but then settled on acting ignorant. If she let him leer and everyone knew she knew, it would be unseemly, but if she was ignorant, then they'd get away without making a scene, especially since Lucius wasn't interested in defending her honor. To be frank, making a scene in this place was terrifying.

"Don't act much like her though, she was around here last night. Talking loudly about how fun cruciating muggles, almost wanted to silence her, don't let her know, but if the ministry ever hears 'bout me letting you lot run my pun down, I'll be in Azkaban before I even bat an eye, the way Crouch runs things," said Mucker. Narcissa's eyes widened at that as she stared at the walls, observing the cackling portraits that leered at customers or cursed at them. She composed herself quickly. Bella had to be exaggerating her enjoyment to please the Dark Lord. She wasn't like that.

"Yes well, Bellatrix is blatant in her worship, she wants to run around without a mask, forgets that her parents and sister will suffer if she does, anyways, we'd like a private table please," said Lucius arrogantly. Narcissa felt another pang run through her body at those words. She brushed it aside.

"Right away. Y'know Mistress Black, you're a lot nicer than your sister, lot nicer," said Mucker and he chuckled to himself as he rushed to get them a table. A few minutes later, Narcissa was seated with Lucius at a private booth by the bar. Lucius had positioned her to be unable to see the door, but with full view of the bar. Obviously he wanted her to hear the people calling him and not know. It would be unseemly if she knew and ratted them out. However, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as Mucker kept leering in her direction, and then chuckling.

"Sorry about Mucker, terrible man, gone around the bend since his wife died, but this place happens to be great for drinks, and for business. I wouldn't have invited you normally since I was doing business, but I wanted to see you, particularly since I heard that Hogwarts was getting busy," said Lucius. Narcissa toyed with the sentence, trying to find the hidden meaning behind it.

Something at Hogwarts had made Lucius uncomfortable. Had he heard some odd rumor about her and Severus? Despite no one knowing yet about their partnership? Or about her crush on the defense professors? She almost began to fidget, but knew that would make him feel like she was untrustworthy.

"Oh? What have you heard?" she leaned forward seductively as she said that, giving him an easy glance at her breasts, while cocking her head up to look curious. She batted her blue eyes at him.

"Well," he smirked again as he continued, obviously enjoying the view, "I heard you have two very dark, mysterious new professors that are changing the curriculum up a little, is that true?"

She leaned back in awe. He misinterpreted her awe at his excellent sources within the school. However, she was in awe that he was jealous of two teachers and was so worried about humiliation that he'd gone so far as to invite her to a grungy bar just to remind her that she was his.

"Well, they are strange that's for sure, but they're blood-traitors," she said haughtily. Then she decided to tell him about Severus to avoid another terrible date. "They want us to duel in partners and befriend the Gryffindors, as if."

"Oh, who have you chosen to be your partner?" he asked, slightly bemused. He obviously thought that she was going to choose a girl and be a cute little dueling pair. Had he never talked to Bella before?

"Severus Snape," she said, and then she watched his reaction. Immediately his hand shook slightly. His eyes widened in shock, and then the jealousy entered, contorting his handsome face.

"Snape? Why him?" he hissed.

"He's an excellent dueller from what I've seen of him, especially since he duels with Cousin Sirius and James Potter all the time. He's excellent at Potions which can come in handy for the duelling assignments we'll have. I want to win, and I don't have patience for incompetence. Since I've been trained to duel with my sisters, I find myself to quite adept, and I will not lose," she said, brushing her hair back.

"Aren't you afraid he might misinterpret your praise?" he asked slowly, still very jealous.

"Severus? No, he doesn't even look at me like a woman. Of all the men in Slytherin, he's the only one who's never been caught staring at me. According to Avery's girlfriend, Parkinson's wife now, he respects you far too much to even look at me incorrectly. He's always treated me with the reverence of your wife, not of a Black heiress," said Narcissa coolly, and she watched Lucius considerably relax.

"Yes, well, Severus did look up at me in school, especially since I took him under my wing. Nowadays, we correspond occasionally. He plans on being initiated with Regulus next summer," said Lucius.

"Regulus is being initiated?" said Narcissa shocked. Her baby cousin Reggie was joining the Death Eaters! He was going to kill people? And Severus knew?

"Hm, oh yes, Bella's been pushing Regulus to join, and he's decided to join in August and then be a spy for us at Hogwarts, it's always good to be aware of your enemy," said Lucius. Narcissa watched him with shock. Did he not see the problem in this.

"But he's only fifteen now, he won't even be of age," said Narcissa fretfully.

"Which is why he won't have to do much, probably just a few tasks to prove himself over the summer, and then back to Hogwarts to spy, and then over Christmas Break and Easter Break he'll do a mission or two," said Lucius airily. Narcissa felt her stomach plummet.

"That's not too bad," she said, though inside she was screaming. Oh wait till she got her hands on Reggie and Severus.

"Ah look at the time, I should take you back, let's get going," said Lucius. He offered his hand and she took it. The two exited the bar and then apparated to the Portkey spot. Narcissa's thoughts were twirling as they travelled.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	14. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

In Which There is A Lot of Yelling by G-Novella

**In Which There is A Lot of Yelling**

"You're positive?" asked Ginny again. Smith had just relayed his discovery that Harry and Neville were teaching at Hogwarts.

"Positive, you said you have a foolproof way of checking, didn't you?" he asked.

"One moment," she said. She grabbed an old piece of parchment from her trunk, and muttered something. He watched her study it for a while, before she put it back in the trunk and whirled around. Her face held a triumphant look.

"They're teachers, in the castle," she said.

"Well then, let's go," he said.

"Go? Oh no, we're not just going to have a heartfelt reunion," said Hannah with a smirk.

"After everything they've put us through? Two months of pregnancy without our husbands! Oh no no no, we're getting revenge," said Ginny. Smith looked back and forth between the two women, and felt a foreboding sense of worry.  _I need a Headache Relief Potion or something_  he thought.

"So what's the plan?" he asked mournfully.

"We're sneaking in," said Ginny.

"Then what?" asked Hannah.

"We'll sneak in around dinner time, it's easiest than, from there we head to the Great Hall. The two will definitely be surprised," said Ginny.

"And I suppose we give them some payback?" said Hannah.

"Precisely, I have a few choice words to say," said Ginny.

"Alright," said Smith warily. He'd learnt long ago it was best not to argue.

"What about the kids?" asked Hannah, "They'll run off and cause trouble while we humiliate our husbands."

"Smith, you'll watch them, right?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," said Smith, anything to be far away from the drama you two are planning, he added mentally.

"Well than, we'll use the passage in Honeydukes," said Hannah.

"Of course," said Smith reluctantly.

* * *

Narcissa slipped into the Great Hall after returning from her somewhat terrible, somewhat nice date with Lucius. She could still feel the warmth of his hand on hers. She was a little surprised at the warmth, considering he was usually so icy. She had come straight back to the castle after being leered at by Karkaroff a bit more. After changing and packing all her clothing she'd sent it off to her mother. Once that was complete, she had begun planning her confrontation. That had only made her anger worse.

Now she sat at the table. She had left Regulus a note in his dorm by his broom. He'd definitely read it over than. For Severus, she'd left the note in plain sight, however, slightly crumpled and unrecognizable. She settled into her seat and removed her journal. Every Slytherin received an identical journal from Slughorn to use to document their years at Hogwarts. He liked to think it was his generosity and kindness that made his house loves him. Idiot. However, the journals weren't complete nonsense. Narcissa used a special ink for her journal, so it looked blank otherwise. It was the one place she didn't need to worry about.

As she opened the journal, she stared at it for a few minutes. It wasn't her journal. Instead, potions recipes were scribbled all over the journal. Little notes with spells were scribbled in too. This journal looked like it belonged to a potions master or a teacher or researcher, not a student. She was amazed at the thought and planning that had gone into this journal, and yet, it was there. She immediately flipped to the front of the journal. It read,  _This Journal belongs to the Half-Blood Prince._ She stared at that. Half-blood? Prince? Closing the journal, she shoved her thoughts aside as more people slid into the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry and Neville took their customary seats at the head table and looked out at the students, reminiscing on their Hogsmeade trips. It felt strange to be sitting at the teachers table and listening to the excitement about Hogsmeade. The exchanged grins and began to eat, unaware of the wrath heading their way.

* * *

"Alright Mrs. Potter, er, Ginny?" asked Smith, as they entered the castle. There hadn't been any enchantments on the passageway, most likely because the Marauder's had yet to tell Dumbledore it existed.

"I'm fine, let's get going," said Ginny. They had paid for their stay at the inn, and then had left for Honeydukes after shrinking their trunks and placing them in their pockets. They had thrown their cloaks on. Teddy was now wearing his hair an auburn red like Ginny's, with Harry's green eyes. He had altered his face to resemble Harry's since he missed him. Victoire's blonde hair was tied into two pig tails, and her big blue eyes peeked through her silvery lashes. She was being lifted by Hannah, and clung closely to her, awed by a Hogwarts she didn't recognize.

Victoire was dressed in a blue dress that Smith had been forced to purchase since the kids had no clothes. It had white flowers printed on it, which spun around. Teddy was wearing a red t-shirt with a golden snitch floating around, and dark grey cargo pants. Ginny was dressed in a dark blue pair of jeans, and a dark green hoodie. Hannah was dressed similarly in a pink hoodie. Smith was wearing grey jeans and a black hoodie. They had dressed in muggle clothing and casual to sneak around easier.

"Where to now?" asked Smith mournfully, regretting letting the women get away with this plan already.

"The Great Hall, it's dinner time, everyone will be gathered in there," said Ginny. She grabbed Teddy's hand and they walked onwards towards the Great Hall, still a bit unnerved at seeing Hogwarts the way it was before the war.

They reached the Great Hall and stopped outside the doors. Immediately Smith sucked in his breath, and peaked ever so slightly into the hall.

"Well?" asked Ginny impatiently.

"They're in there," said Smith. Hannah shoved Victoire into his arms, and Ginny gave him Teddy's hand. Before he could say anything, both women flew in through the doors, to attack their husbands.

"Well, let's go enjoy the show," said Smith, following the women into a stunned Great Hall.

* * *

Neville and Harry had just been discussing the first duels that would start up next week when they heard the doors to the Great Hall fly open. Looking up in shock, they saw two women they'd never imagined to see fly through the doors. One had flaming red hair, and blazing brown eyes, the other had blonde hair that flew wildly around her and blue eyes burning with anger. They were their wives.

"Ginny?" croaked Harry, as Dumbledore raised his wand at the strangers. Everyone was eying them silently with fear and awe.

"Hannah?" asked Neville, wondering if it was a hallucination.

"I was just going for a drink dear, just meeting with Neville, cleaning out our other house dear, I didn't mean to abandon you," began Ginny in a deathly whisper that made Harry pale. Everyone's heads swerved between Ginny and Harry.

"Gin-

She burst into wild laughter, sounding half crazed.

"I'm scared to be a dad, I have no idea what on earth I'm going to do, let me go drinking with a buddy, I'll come back! Yeah fucking right, instead you take a bloody PORTKEY TO ENGLAND!" she shrieked. Harry was certain this was his wife.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? THAT SOME DEATH EATER OR CRAZY PSYCHOPATH HAD KILLED YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS? YOU BLOODY PRICK! OH YOU FUCKING WANKER JUST ARGH!" she screeched brandishing her wand furiously at him. Harry jumped over the table and rushed over to try and calm his wife down.

"Gin-

"AND IMAGINE, ALL MY WORRIES ARE GONE TO PIECES WHEN I FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE BECOME A BLOODY TEACHER IN A BLOODY SCHOOL IN A BLOODY CONTRACT THAT YOU CANNOT GET OUT OF WHILE I DEAL WITH A FUCKING PREGNANCY! ONE THAT YOU CAUSED YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING WANKER! OH JUST YOU WAIT! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU BATS WILL BE EXPELLING THEMSELVES FROM YOUR ARSE!"

She shrieked, as she hit him with a nonverbal bat-bogey hex. A few students were sniggering at their confident, powerful defense teacher's helpless face. James and Sirius were amongst the ones sniggering. Lily, Emma, Marlene and Alice were staring in shock. They couldn't believe the accusations being thrown at their defense teacher. Likewise, Narcissa was dumbstruck. Dumbledore's worry was now replaced with a twinkling amusement in his eye.

"Ginny get your bats off of me!" he cried as a hundred bats attacked him.

"AND WHAT ABOUT TEDDY? YOU ABANDONED HIM TOO! DO YOU NOT THINK BEFORE YOU ACT? OBVIOUSLY NOT YOU ARSE LICKING WANKER! YOU ABANDONED YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE TEDDY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UPSET HE WAS WITHOUT YOU? THAT HE EVEN GRABBED ONTO THE PORTKEY AT THE LAST MOMENT TO BE WITH YOU! YOU RIDICULOUS NOBLE PRAT! OH I BET YOU DIDN'T THINK!"

Everyone turned and stared at where she was pointing. They saw a shy red headed boy with brilliant green eyes. Their jaws dropped, particularly the girls. Their defense teacher had abandoned his son? They couldn't believe it! How could he do something so cruel to a little boy and his pregnant wife? Many were throwing him dirty looks and glares so fierce it almost made Harry want to face Voldemort again.

"GINNY! CALM DOWN!" yelled Harry. Ginny stopped screaming and glared at him. Seeing that she had relaxed, he turned to Smith.

"Hey Teddy," said Harry, grinning at the boy. Teddy smiled and ran into his godfather's arms. Harry lifted him up and grinned at his godson. Harry felt relieved knowing no matter how angry Ginny was; she wouldn't attack him again whilst Teddy was in his arms.

"So Neville," began Hannah, cocking her head to the side and gaining a steely look in her eye that she saved for particularly rowdy drunks.

"Hannah," said Neville weakly.

"What do you think of this scene?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er-

"How odd that only Harry is taking the flak, when, if I'm not mistaken, it took two idiots to end up here?" she asked.

"Er-

"And imagine that the second idiot's wife is pregnant too! I'm certain she'll be a girl so when her husband runs out one night on her, you understand just how much grief you put me through, especially when I had all the worst case scenarios running through my head!" she burst into tears at this, and Neville was at a loss on how to comfort her.

"I SPENT TWO MONTHS GETTING FAT AND FOR WHAT? A HUSBAND WHO RAN OFF TO ENGLAND JUST SO HE COULD PLAY AROUND WITH SOME ENGLISH STUDENTS! JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T FIT INTO MY SCHOOL UNIFORM ANYMORE HE RAN AWAY!" cried Hannah, and Neville's jaw dropped at the nonsensical solution.

"Hannah I would never do that to you!" cried Neville, shocked.

"She's been a bit hysterical with her hormones and imagining all the worst case scenarios, sir," said Smith, rolling his eyes at the two women.

"AND I HAD TO DEAL WITH ALL THOSE OBNOXIOUS WOMEN STARING AT ME AT THE BAR THINKING OF ME AS SOME LOW LIFE TRAMP JUST BECAUSE MY HUSBAND'S GONE ON A MISSION WHILE I'M PREGNANT LEAVING ME BEHIND! IMAGINE IF THEY KNEW THE TRUTH!" wailed Hannah, sobbing hysterically.

"Hannah I love you, I never wanted to leave you," he said frantically, conjuring a handkerchief for his wife. She took it and then began to smack him with it, making most of the people watching laugh.

"YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, IRRESPONSIBLE MAN! JUST LIKE ALL STUPID IRRESPONSIBLE MEN! THINK YOU'RE SOME BIG HERO AND THEN YOU DISAPPEAR ON ME ONE NIGHT! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU LOVE ME! OH IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE REPENTING FOR THIS ONE STUPID DRUNKEN MISTAKE! AND YOU'RE GOING TO DEVOTE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE TO YOUR CHILD OR ELSE!" said Hannah, slapping Neville with the handkerchief as best as she could. Neville was trying hard to place a remorseful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Hannah dear, and I swear I'll spend the rest of my life devoted to you and our baby," he said solemnly, before grabbing her and planting a deep kiss on her lips, stunning her momentarily. Everyone hollered and whooped for them. She flushed and then looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"It's a start," she said reluctantly. Then she wrapped her arms around him again, and kissed him full on the lips, glad to finally be back in his arms.

"Why can't we be like that?" asked Harry to Ginny, who was still glaring at him.

"Because you're an arse," she growled at him.

"I missed you," he said softly, "A lot."

"I don't care," she said, avoiding his eyes, knowing she'd melt at the sincerity in them.

"Teddy, didn't I miss Mrs. Potter a lot?" he asked the little boy, who was giggling at the scene.

"Uh huh, you always do," said Teddy excitedly. He had been missing his godfather for a long time. He snuggled deeper into his arms and laid a head on his father's shoulder.

"See, Teddy agrees," said Harry, pointing to Teddy. Ginny glared at Harry and then turned away.

"So you ran away?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't running away, it was playing with something I didn't know would work like that," said Harry with a smirk. Ginny glared at him.

"Well, you have the rest of the year to make up for it," said Ginny haughtily. She scooped Victoire out of Smith's arms, and then turned back to Harry.

"Well, where are my rooms? Or our rooms,  _dear?"_ her voice trickled with false sweetness.

"Ah, allow me, Professor, do you mind if I escort my wife to our quarters?" he asked, turning to Dumbledore.

"Not at all, I believe after that little show you would all like to relax," said Dumbledore, biting back a laugh.

"Right, let's go Ginny, come one kids," said Harry, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her closer. He leaned in to kiss her, but she dodged, moving her head away stubbornly, not wanting to forgive Harry so easily.

"You're making a scene," she said with a smirk.

"I am?" he asked with an amused glance. She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips, glad to finally be back with her husband, even if she was going to make him pay for leaving her behind like he did.

* * *

Sirius was staring in open-mouthed shock at the door. He still couldn't believe that his Defense teacher, the cool and almost impossible to shock man, had a wife like that. She'd frightened him in seconds. His Herbology teacher with his fierce and confident look had crumbled in seconds when faced with that hot blonde chick. He saw James was snickering still. Babble broke out amongst everyone, trying to make headway with what they had just heard.

"I can't believe he had a wife," muttered Lily to Alice, unaware that Sirius was eavesdropping.

"I can't believe he had a son," said Alice with a slight moan.

"And the little blonde girl, who did she belong to?" asked Marlene.

"It's so not fair," said Lily.

"It never is," said Emmaline with a sigh. Sirius smirked to James and the two bit back their laughs.

"Let's go," said James. The two left the Great Hall and began walking towards the hospital wing to tell Remus what had just happened.

"Can you believe they had a wife?" asked Sirius in shock, as they left the hall.

"Or two kids, though the blonde didn't look like theirs," said James, equally stunned.

"Maybe they aren't Death Eaters, but then again, my dearest cousin Bella and her husband are, so why can't those two be Death Eaters?" asked Sirius, as he saw James looking doubtful.

"I don't know, he seemed too loving, you know?" asked James.

"Moony will know better what to do next," said Sirius with a shrug.

"Probably," said James with a wry grin.

"Hey, look, Snivellus," said Sirius, pointing to a shifty looking Snape skulking through the corridors.

"What's he doing out so late and not near the dungeons?" asked James, narrowing his eyes.

"He looks almost worried," said Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

"Get under the cloak," said James, pulling out his invisibility cloak. Sirius quickly helped James pull it over, and they walked quietly, stalking Snape silently in the shadows.

"Damn the cloak's gotten small," said Sirius with a moan.

"Shut up," muttered James.

Snape opened the door to an empty classroom and entered, leaving the door open. Exchanging a glance, they walked into the classroom, and then ducked behind the teacher's desk at the end, as Snape muttered quietly to himself about dratted Blacks. Sirius was confused, he was the only Black Snape hated. They cast a silent spell on the desk, making it possible to look through the desk to Snape, but to not be seen. Almost like a one-way glass. They waited in silence for a few minutes. Finally, someone else entered.

"Cissy?" mouthed Sirius to James, as he saw his cousin enter. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. He didn't know his cousin was swapping saliva with Snivellous. The thought almost made him gag.

"Severus," she said coolly.

"Narcissa," replied Snape with a small nod.

"Oh drop the pretense," said Narcissa snappishly. She was irritated at the fact that her favorite teacher was married and with a wife and kid, and had supposedly run out on them. That, combined with her horrible day made her irritable.

"What pretense? As I recall, you were the one who called me here," said Snape, slightly annoyed.

"For good reason, I assure you, now just wait a moment," said Narcissa. She perched herself on top of a desk and sat on it. Snape leaned against a desk on the opposite end. His pale skin and dark black eyes, and hooked nose were framed by his greasy hair. His eyes watched Narcissa, who sat properly upright, watching the door. James and Sirius exchanged glances.

Finally, the silence was broken when the door opened, and a boy walked in. He looked to be about sixteen. He had dark black hair that he kept short, unlike his older brother. His blue eyes were wide as he saw the group awaiting him. Sirius's jaw dropped when he recognized the face of the boy.

"Reggie?" he whispered, shocked. James immediately cast a silencing charm on Sirius, not wanting to be caught if Sirius began yelling. Though, James himself was confused. Just what would Regulus, Narcissa and Snivellous have to discuss together?

"Regulus?" asked Snape to Narcissa, slight amusement twitching his lip upwards.

"Yes, Reggie, now both of you sit down," said Narcissa. She waved her wand with a flourish, and two chairs landed in front of her. Severus and Regulus exchanged glances, shrugged, and sat down in front of her.

"Well?" asked Severus, annoyed at Narcissa's behaviour.

"Guess who I met today," she began softly.

"You were meeting Lucius," said Regulus, surprised slightly.

"Yes, I was, and imagine if my fiancé is the one who informs me that my little cousin is going to become initiated into the Death Eaters group IN THE SUMMER!" shrieked Narcissa, her volume increasing with every word.

" _Muffliato,"_  murmured Severus to the door, standing up immediately, as Regulus looked on at Narcissa in shock. Severus cast several silencing and locking charms on the door, hoping it would suffice.

"AND YOU! YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM! A JOINT INITIATION IN THIS SUMMER! ARE YOU TWO MAD? REGGIE'S BARELY OF AGE! AND HERE I WAS THINKING THAT IT WAS NICE YOU AND REGGIE SPEND TIME TOGETHER AND THAT REGGIE HAD SOME FORM OF GUIDANCE IN SCHOOL FROM AN OLDER BROTHERLY FIGURE, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT THAT OLDER BROTHER FIGURE IS GUIDING HIM TO BECOME A MURDERER!" shrieked Narcissa loudly, pointing her wand at Severus. He immediately disarmed her, and stuffed her wand into his pocket.

"Narcissa, calm down," ordered Severus. Narcissa was still madly waving her hand around as though she had a wand, her anger consuming her logical thoughts.

James was staring at Sirius, who looked shocked. His jaw had dropped, his blue eyes were the size of dinner plates, and he looked like someone had put the full body-bind curse on him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" shrieked Narcissa hysterically.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal! Bella's a death eater!" cried Regulus, finally gaining some footing.

"SHE'S OF AGE, YOU WON'T EVEN BE OF AGE!" howled Narcissa at him, her blue eyes furious and her blonde hair crackling with intensity from her anger.

"NARCISSA!" ordered Severus loudly. She stopped yelling, and turned to see Severus staring at her. Then she realised she didn't have her wand.

"Give me my wand," she hissed at Severus. She jumped of the desk and approached Severus angrily. He stared back at her coldly, unnerving her. Most people backed down when she was this angry. Severus just took it in a stride.

"No, you're hysterical, sit down, and let us explain to you the situation," said Severus. She glared at him.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE TURNING MY BABY COUSIN INTO A MURDERER? OR SOMEONE WHO TORTURES PEOPLE? I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PRECIOUS DEATH EATERS DO, I SPENT AN ENTIRE DAY LISTENING TO THEIR TALES," yelled Narcissa loudly.

"Cissy, please sit down," pleaded Regulus, grabbing Narcissa's arm. She shrugged him off, and stared coldly at Severus.

"If you haven't noticed, you're family is a great supporter of murdering and torturing, you're fiancé does that for a living," said Severus. Narcissa stepped forward and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" hissed Narcissa coldly.

"What? Tell you the truth? Lucius is as much a murdering scumbag as your own darling sister," said Severus, ignoring the red handprint on his face.

"SHUT UP!" she roared, not wanting to listen to the slander of her family from Severus's mouth.

"Shut up? For what? Telling the truth! YOUR OLDER SISTER TORTURES AND KILLS PEOPLE FOR FUN! AND YOUR PRECIOUS FIANCE DOES THE EXACT SAME THING! THEY THRIVE IN IT," yelled Severus angrily.

Narcissa was yelling 'shut up' as fat tears slipped down her face. She'd spent an entire day watching people regard her with fear when she mentioned her sister, hearing of Lucius's exploits and the fear his name held, and feeling dread for Bella. To hear this was cracking at the little box in the corner of her mind where she'd thrown this dirty laundry, not wanting to deal with it. Now, it was out in the open.

"Cissy, we can explain, please, just listen, and Sev, please stop yelling," pleaded Regulus, not liking his older friend and cousin fighting like this.

"She needed to hear it," said Severus coldly.

"Sit down Cissy," said Regulus, gently helping Narcissa sit down. He offered her a green and silver handkerchief. She dabbed her eyes, and then glared at the two.

"Well? Are you going to explain, or not?" she asked coldly, not looking at Severus.

"Regulus was approached last Christmas by your sister, Bellatrix, and informed that the Dark Lord was seeking more recruits, and since Lucius was doing a better job than she was, she hoped Regulus would join as her selection," began Severus, staring at Narcissa coldly.

"What?" whispered Narcissa, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, it's true. I was really excited to join and everything, it would make my mum and dad proud. But I needed to be sixteen, and since I was fourteen at the time, I couldn't. Bella started teaching me some spells and stuff, Dark Arts, you know, so I wouldn't disappoint when the time came," said Regulus, paling slightly.

"What spells? What stuff?" asked Narcissa, horrified, "How did you get past me?"

"You were pretty busy dealing with Lucius and Bella, balancing them, and attending all kinds of balls and stuff for your debut," explained Regulus awkwardly, trying to avoid the earlier questions.

A debut was common for girls of pure-blood families of sixteen. Narcissa remembered hers with a grimace, as everyone taunted her by saying she was the prettiest sister, but not the smartest or most confident or whatnot. Just the pretty one. She'd almost hexed a guest three times.

"What spells? What stuff?" asked Narcissa again. She stared at Regulus, who had lowered his head and was flushing and looking slightly scared.

"She taught him the Unforgivables, the progressed from spiders to cats, and now I believe were using them on random animals, since Reg didn't want to try it on people just yet," said Severus coldly.

Narcissa's jaw dropped. How could Bella teach their baby cousin Reggie Unforgivables? This was little Reggie who followed her around when she was little. Who had called her a fairy the first time they'd met, when she was three and he was two. The little cousin who absolutely adored her. The one who'd run to her when Cousin Siri teased him, or when Siri was being yelled at and punished by Aunt Walburga. She almost fainted. She slipped slightly out of her chair, however, Severus moved quickly, and caught her. He helped her stabilize herself.

"She did what?" chocked Narcissa. Half of her wanted to just yell that Reg was lying, but then, he'd never been a good Occlumens, and he was an even more terrible liar. You could see from his face that he wasn't lying.

"It's not too bad, I mean, I still can't cruciate someone the way Bella can, I don't really like it, but I'm not too bad at duelling," he said earnestly, making Narcissa almost gag at the thought of her baby cousin cruciating something. Unaware that her other cousin, Siri, was almost gagging himself underneath the desk table.

"Anyways, after Christmas, Regulus informed me that he didn't want to join the Death Eaters alone, and he knew I was joining, so he begged me to hold back a year and join with him," said Severus resignedly.

"So Sev put off getting the mark until this summer so that he could join with me," said Regulus. Narcissa darted her eyes from Severus to Regulus. She couldn't believe that he'd just dropped such an honor as joining the Dark Lord just for her baby cousin. If she was an optimist, she'd believe it. However, she was a realist, and knew that there had to be something deeper.

"Well, are you going to speak?" asked Severus coldly.

"You can't," pleaded Narcissa, clutching Regulus's sleeve, almost begging him not to.

"She won't be happy if I refuse," said Regulus.

"Please Reggie, don't do it, please," pleaded Narcissa, falling out of the chair onto her knees as she tried to beg Reggie not to do it.

"I have to, they wanted Siri, but he ran away, if I don't, they'll kill him and mum and dad, I can't not join, I'm sorry Cissy," said Regulus. He shrugged his arm away from her, and then ran out of the room. He couldn't watch her cry over his decisions.

Severus watched Regulus leave with a sigh. Then he turned to see Narcissa, broken and shocked on the ground. Tears freely fell down her cheeks, marring her beautiful face. She turned to him, in shock.

"Narcissa," he said quietly, bending down. He offered her his handkerchief, but she grabbed his arm instead, pulling him closer to her, surprising him.

"Please Severus, please, don't let him do this, save him, protect him, please," said Narcissa, crying earnestly.

Severus suddenly felt cold, remembering this scene with his mother. His mother had found out his plans to become a Death Eater and to stay safe. She'd cried just like this, begging him not too. He'd consoled her by wrapping an arm around and promising her what he could. Sighing, he offered the same to Narcissa. He wrapped and arm around her, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"I promise, I'll try and protect him as much as I can, I can't stop him, Bella and his parents have made sure that he'll do what's right, it doesn't help that Black ran out on them like he did, but I can do my best to take care of him and keep him safe," said Severus with a sigh.

"Thank you," wept Narcissa, burying herself into his arms, feeling a rush of warmth and safety.

"Let's get out of here, it'll be suspicious if anyone sees us," said Severus, standing and helping Narcissa up.

"Thank you Severus, and I'm sorry I slapped you," she said, composing herself.

"It's alright, I'll see you in defense than," he said curtly, and left. Once Narcissa had quickly composed herself, she left too.

James turned and stared at his best friend. Sirius was a ghostly white, his jaw slacked. His blue eyes looked haunted. His little brother was sacrificing his youth to protect him. James sighed, and sat beside Sirius, offering him a comforting hand on his shoulder, waiting until Sirius was ready to talk. Sirius just felt cold. His little brother was joining the dark side because of him. He'd never felt so disgusted with himself ever.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	15. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Aftermath of Eavesdropping and Encounters by G-Novella

**Aftermath of Eavesdropping and Encounters**

James had dragged a shell-shocked Sirius away from the horrible eavesdropping session. Sirius had looked pale white and shocked. Once they had gotten into the hidden passageway up on the fourth floor behind the mirror, Sirius turned to face James. He looked lost and shocked. James sat Sirius down and waited for him to blow.

"D-D-Did that just happen? It didn't happen right? My baby brother isn't becoming a Death Eater, right? James?" asked Sirius, he was laughing, like he usually did when he was stressed out; a hollow mirthless laugh.

"Sirius," began James uncertainly.

"It happened, didn't it?" asked Sirius, that hollow laughter echoing around them.

"Sirius, you can-

"Do what? Snivelly's already taken over to help! Narcissa didn't even bother telling me because I'm a douchebag who left behind his baby brother! I'm the worst kind of ass in the world!" cried Sirius, bending over in hysterics.

"Sirius, it's not your fault-

Sirius however stood up and began pacing and yelling furiously.

"HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT! I ABANDONED REGGIE AND NOW HE'S GOING TO BECOME A BLOODY DEATH EATER, BECAUSE I DIDN'T! MY BABY BROTHER IS GOING TO BECOME A BLOODY FUCKING KILLER! HE KNOWS HOW TO CRUCIATE! HOW THE FUCK IS THAT NOT MY FAULT? I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE WAS LIKE THAT LOT! AND HE WASN'T! AND NOW HE'S GOING TO, OH GOD-

Sirius's voice cracked from the yelling as the words began to sink in. He began to shake and then fell to his knees.

"Sirius, you didn't do that," said James sternly, bending down beside his friend. He grabbed both of Sirius shoulders and faced him.

"I didn't?" he asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice. He looked so fragile and broken that James felt terribly for his best friend.

"Sirius, Bellatrix has been teaching Regulus to cruciate, not you, and he doesn't enjoy it. He's doing it because he doesn't think there's a way out of it," said James softly and reassuringly.

"But if I had been there and watched out for him, instead of labelling him off as another pure-blood supremacist, it wouldn't have happened," said Sirius bitterly.

"Sirius, it's not your fault, Regulus started moving away from you just like you did with him after you went back from first year, and things changed," said James.

"But I should have known, what kind of brother am I? I just abandoned him to the dogs we call parents," said Sirius, his head bent down. He looked like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Sirius, he chose to stick by them, and you chose to leave them, it wasn't your fault that it happened the way it did," said James, "And besides, you now know what's going to happen, you can stop it from happening!"

"Can I?" asked Sirius, "Reggie hates me, he even said it was good I was leaving the house, sneered at me as I took my trunk and left, told me to exit from the window in the left guestroom, that it had been opened, and it was a good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Sirius, I know, you told me, remember?" asked James quietly.

"How can I help him if he hates me?" asked Sirius quietly.

"He doesn't hate you, I mean, you hated him, but look at you right now, you want to help him, it's the same for him, he loves you, deep down, you both just need to find it," said James sympathetically.

"But how?" asked Sirius, looking like a lost puppy.

"I don't know, but hey, maybe you should start by talking with him, or Narcissa, or someone," said James with a small smile. Sirius grimaced.

"Anyone but Snivellous, I'd kill him before we got anywhere," said Sirius.

"That's the spirit!" said James, laughing as he clapped Sirius on the back.

"Let's get back to the dorms, everyone's probably going to be all crazy now that the teachers have wives, and apparently kids," said Sirius, chuckling slightly.

"Well, at least Lily won't be in love with Professor Potter anymore," said James, his eyes brightening.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

The two friends got up and left the passageway and made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"He had a child!" moaned Lily, burrowing her head in her hands back in the girls dormitory in Gryffindor Tower.

"A wife!" moaned Emmaline, beside her.

"And a child on the way," reminded Marlene as she brushed her hair and studied the address Fabian Prewett had left for her. Already the address was burned in her mind, but that hadn't stopped her from placing the slip of paper in-between the frame and the mirror. Occasionally she'd run her hand over the address and sigh.

"Well, at least now we know men are all scum," said Alice bitterly from the bed across from Lily and Emmaline.

"His wife was gorgeous, wasn't she though?" mused Marlene.

"She was," said Alice with a sigh, and then she twirled her soft brown hair in her fingers.

"I wish I had brilliant red hair like that, no offense Lily, yours is gorgeous too but that hair, it's just flaming and radiant," said Emmaline with a sigh, "My hair's all stringy and brown."

"Oh I know, and it was pin-straight! It looked lovely," said Marlene, "Nothing my blonde curls, but still, it was something."

"For Christmas, I'm buying her a mirror," said Emmaline, shaking her head at Marlene.

"And Professor Locke's wife! She had this cutesy-pretty-ish look about her, you know, not drop dead gorgeous like Professor Potter's wife, but well, like angelic pretty," said Alice.

Marlene said, "She reminded me of you in that aspect Alice, like a petite, pretty doll type, not a babe type like-

"She was pregnant too, and I think the blonde girl was her daughter," said Emmaline, cutting across Marlene's self-praise as Alice blushed.

"And Alice could easily be a babe type, with those small pouty lips," teased Lily, making Alice turn a deep burgundy.

"Oh shut up," growled Alice, chucking a pillow across the room at Lily.

"You know Alice, I have a spare bottle of Sleakeazy's and a pair of scissors, why don't you let me style you're hair?" asked Marlene.

"Because, I like my hair the way it is," said Alice simply.

"Are you guys missing the point? The two hottest, most amazing, most wonderful professors to step into Hogwarts are total scum WHO RAN OUT ON THEIR WIVES AND CHILDREN?" shrieked Emmaline. All three roommates turned to stare at her.

"Oh yeah, that's there," said Alice gloomily.

"How do we look them in the eye tomorrow? I mean, we acted like idiots around them!" moaned Lily, burrowing her face in her hands.

"Well," began Marlene, "I'm just going to look them in the eye and act like it doesn't matter, I might be a little frosty to them, but they deserve it, and spend my class time writing a letter to Fabian."

On Fabian's name she let out a little sigh and went back to stroking the address. Her roommates exchanged looks over her head.

"Um, Marlene, honey," began Lily.

"What?" asked Marlene, snapping out of her fantasy.

"Are you sure that writing to Fabian is such a good idea?" asked Lily carefully.

"Why wouldn't it be? He's gorgeous," said Marlene, incredulous.

"Well, yes, but, are you sure he's worth your time?" asked Alice gently.

"Are you asking me if a Prewett twin, gorgeous fighter and Auror, not to mention and older man, IS WORTH MY TIME?" she practically yelled, still shocked.

"Oh calm down," snapped Emmaline, "We just mean are you sure that this relationship would go anywhere?"

"What the hell is going on in your minds?" asked Marlene, stunned.

"Mary, he is an older guy-

"Don't call me Mary, Lily, I hate nicknames. It's Marlene," stressed Marlene coldly.

"Look, all we're trying to say is try to be careful," said Emmaline kindly.

"From what? Exchanging a few letters? That's hardly a big deal!" cried Marlene. She couldn't understand why her friends were ganging up on her. Fabian was a nice guy! Why didn't they see that? They didn't think she'd let herself be played with, did they?

"Marlene, you're being stubborn," said Alice snappishly, "All we're saying is that as you're friends, we're worried that Fabian will try and play you because you're younger and naïve-

"You didn't seem to worry when you encouraged me to go talk to him in Hogsmeade!" cried Marlene.

"That's because we thought you were only looking for a few good hours or a fling!" said an exasperated Emmaline.

"So what? That's still what it is!" lied Marlene.

"You can't stop staring at the address, you've already attempted like, five letters, and shall I grab them? Marlene, it's obvious that you aren't taking this as a fling of sorts," said Lily quietly.

"That still doesn't mean anything!" said an irritated Marlene.

"Just, well, all we're trying to say is don't get too deeply involved in a relationship that may or may not even be real. We don't want to see you get hurt, Lena," said Emmaline softly.

"I won't, and you don't need to worry for me," snapped Marlene, and she turned back to face the mirror, red-faced.

Behind her, her friends and roommates exchanged sighs and pointed looks. She saw all this in the mirror of course. Furious, she angrily brushed her hair and then silently headed to her bed. Who were they to tell her she couldn't do something? Who were they to say that she was naïve and unaware? So what, if they were trying to be 'caring' and 'concerned?' She knew what she was doing and she wasn't a fool for it. Ignoring the rational side that was sticking up for her friends, she threw her head in the pillow and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Harry and brought Ginny, Smith, Teddy, Victoire, Neville and Hannah to his rooms. He knew that Dumbledore would come around soon to sort out their stories, but first, he just wanted to know how they got here. On the walk back, Ginny had explained how they had attacked Remus, and how things had turned out. Teddy and Victoire had begun playing some game in the bedroom.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Neville, as Harry conjured some chairs for everyone.

"Same way you did, dear," said Hannah with false sweetness.

"The orb thing?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Yessir," said Smith, a little nervous. It wasn't every day you were addressing the youngest Head Auror, and Saviour-of-The-Wizard-World on a casual basis. Immediately he sprang up and began pouring some tea when Mr. Longbottom asked Hannah if she wanted some.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Smith?" asked Harry. He was surprised a first-year Auror like himself was recognizable in the department, especially since he was mostly still training with Senior Aurors.

"Uh, yeah," he said dumbly.

"So, Hannah told me you're cover stories. I've figured out a way to blend them with the little scene you two made," said Neville, chuckling at the glares he received from the two women.

"Oh what?" asked Harry, sipping his tea, "Sit down Mr. Smith, and grab some tea for yourself."

"Huh, oh, uh, sure," said Smith, clumsily pouring himself some tea and sitting in the empty chair beside Ginny and Neville. He felt so out of place discussing the finer points of the plan with the likes of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, but he managed to focus.

"So, I was thinking we'll say that we arrived in England a few months ago with our wives, accidentally took a Portkey to Scotland, and got jobs with Dumbledore around the same time after he begged for us to temporarily take a position. We sent them letters explaining the situation; however, due to the huge distance, the letters never arrived. Panicking, the girls and Smith came to England to look for us, and stayed with Hannah's older brother, Bill. He and his wife were killed by Death Eaters, and their daughter Victoire survived. Her mother was a part-veela who she looks very much like. Teddy's their god-son who they took in when his parents died from Voldemort as well. So with the two-kids, you came to Hogsmeade to find Dumbledore in hopes for protection. However, you found us instead," said Neville calmly.

"That's good, obscure enough to match, and good," said Harry with a nod.

"Ah, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" asked a voice. They all turned to see Dumbledore, in the flesh. His eyes were twinkling. He stood there in his bright green robes with orange butterflies fluttering around on them.

"Professor," breathed Ginny, standing up first. The last time she had seen the man before her, he was dead. She still remembered the broken body at the base of the Astronomy Tower. Leading Harry away from it. Yet here he was, alive, his eyes twinkling, and twiddling his thumbs as he smiled at them.

"Ah, I believe that we have yet to be acquainted, Ms.?" he asked politely.

"Mrs. Ginerva Potter, nee Weasley," she said, shaking his hand.

"Mrs. Hannah Longbottom, nee Abbot," said Hannah, having already stood.

"Mr. Ashford Smith, but call me Smith sir," said Smith, standing to shake the late Professor's hand. It was the oddest sight, he thought. The man was supposedly the most powerful wizard, even more powerful than Harry Potter, and yet, he looked like a complete psycho. The robes were bright and gaudy, his beard shiny and bright. And he was dead. But now, he was alive. This definitely made his weirdest missions list. Probably was the top mission on that list. It was definitely miles above investigating the flame throwing gorillas in muggle zoos.

"Brilliant, the Weasley's will finally get their girl, and if I'm not mistaken, Laura and Peter Abbot, will be having a daughter soon," said Dumbledore to the both of the women.

"Yessir," said Ginny, looking stunned. Well, thought Smith, point to Dumbledore for stunning the woman. He had begun to believe she was ready for anything.

"Though, it seems like we will have to wait a while for you," said Dumbledore merrily.

"A few more years," said Ginny easily. Dumbledore conjured a large arm chair for himself, and then took a seat.

"So, how on earth did you get here?" asked Dumbledore.

"With this, Professor," said Hannah, revealing the Time Orb from the trunk. It was currently glowing a dull amber color.

"How intriguing," murmured Dumbledore, "May I?"

"Of course sir," said Hannah, handing Dumbledore the orb. He tapped it with his wand and murmured several incantations over it, a small crease appearing in his brow as he worked.

"Interesting, curious indeed. It's filled with dark magic, no doubt, but the magic isn't dark itself, it's the intent of the device," said Dumbledore, handing the orb back.

"Once the color changes and clears, we can use it to keep in touch with the people of our time, but for the past three days it's been, well murky," said Hannah.

"I assume it needs time to adjust the connection," said Dumbledore wisely, "Now, have you thought about how you would like to adapt to life at Hogwarts?"

"No sir," admitted Smith.

"Well, I was thinking, Mr. Smith is an Auror, and I shall assume an outstanding one, to be sent to the past with two very important pregnant women, so he can either stay as a student in Hogwarts, as an assistant teacher and tutor to the students, or as my personal assistant and thus he would accompany me around Hogwarts, the Ministry, to the meetings with the Order and so on," said Dumbledore calmly.

Smith nearly spit his tea out. Dumbledore, the great Dumbledore, had just requested him-him!- to be a personal assistant. He stared wide-eyed at the man. He had been taken aback at the compliments the man had given him, as well as how he knew about his career.

"You'd want me as an assistant?" asked Smith, mouth flopping open.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes and smile.

"I don't see why not," said Harry slowly, eying Dumbledore curiously.

"Great, then Mr. Smith can be my assistant. Your wives will stay in your quarters and should they wish, can assist in your lessons. I have informed Poppy about their pregnancies, and she will get the necessary equipment for pregnancies, but otherwise, can assist you both," said Dumbledore. He stood up to leave, when they heard a crash.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire were busy coloring pictures. Both were upset they couldn't listen in on the grown-up talk. Teddy especially so. The thrill of seeing his godfather was wearing off, and now he wanted to see his daddy. Though he had missed his uncle Harry, he missed his daddy even more.

"I wonder what they're talking about," said Teddy suddenly.

"I don't know," said Victoire tiredly. She looked warily at Teddy, his hair having returned to its usual blue. His eyes were the liquid amber of his dad's.

"I'm going to find out," said Teddy stubborn. He approached the door and listened. Unfortunately, an Imperturbable Charm was on the door.

"Teddy, just leave it," said Victoire, irritated.

"But I want to go find my dad," said Teddy stubbornly. Victoire stared at him for a few minutes.

"Let's play a game," she said, and Teddy stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's play something! I'm bored, and we're stuck here" said Victoire.

"Fine," growled Teddy. He began looking around, and then he saw the large bed. His eyes lit up.

"What do you wan-na play?" asked Victoire excitedly.

"Let's jump on the bed!" cried Teddy.

"But we're not s'posed to do that!" said Victoire, worried. "We'll get in big trouble Teddy!"

"So what?" asked Teddy. He felt rebellious. He wasn't a little kid anymore, so he could make his own decisions.

"Ted-

"I'm doing it!" cried Teddy, and he climbed on the bed, and began jumping.

"Teddy get down! Auntie Ginny will be mad at you!" cried Victoire nervously.

"Come join me Vic, look it's fun, see how high I can jump!" he cried, bouncing higher and higher. Nervously, Victoire looked at the door, and then Teddy, happily jumping up and down.

"Kay," said Victoire, and as she began climbing up, the sheet slipped down, and Teddy fell-CRASH!

"Teddy!" she shrieked. The door opened, and in walked a worried Auntie Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle Neville, Auntie Hannah, and Mr. Smith. They were followed by a weird old man she'd seen on chocolate frog cards.

"What happened Vic?" asked Aunt Ginny, as Uncle Harry wen to check on Teddy.

"Teddy was jumping on the bed, and then he fell!" cried Victoire, tears falling from her face. She saw Teddy moan in pain, and this made her cry harder.

"I think he's dislocated his shoulder, I'll take him up to see Poppy, the meeting's over anyways," said Uncle Harry.

"Alright, now calm down Vic," said Ginny, "Teddy'll be just fine."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	16. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Child Hood Innocence by G-Novella

**Child Hood Innocence**

Teddy bawled as his Uncle Harry carried him up to some nurse lady named Pom-free. His arm hurt so much. Dimly, he accepted a chocolate frog from his Uncle Harry, and nibbled on it, still sniffling. Just before they opened the large two doors that led to the nurse lady, his Uncle Harry stopped, and faced Teddy, looking nervous.

"Teddy, inside there, is a man named Remus Lupin," said Uncle Harry quietly. Teddy's eyebrows shot up, and his dull mousy brown hair turned bright yellow in shock.

"Dad?" he whispered back.

"Yes, he is your dad, and he's very hurt right now," said Uncle Harry, looking a bit nervous.

"Why?" asked Teddy, as all seven year olds do.

"Some people attacked him," said Uncle Harry vaguely.

"Like me?" asked Teddy back.

"Who attacked you?" asked Uncle Harry, bemusedly.

"The bed and the floor, they're bad," said Teddy simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you were being bad, I thought we've warned you, no jumping on the bed," said Uncle Harry sternly, but the scary face was ruined by his chuckle, which made Teddy giggle too. "Anyways, your daddy doesn't know about you because in this world, our parents are still kids, just growing up. He hasn't met you yet, or mommy yet, or even me yet."

"But you know him," said Teddy confused.

"I'm pretending to be his teacher. He isn't my teacher yet," said Harry, grimacing.

"So then what do I have to pretend?" asked Teddy, slightly hurt. He wanted to cuddle with his Daddy, and play Quidditch and chess.

"Just be Teddy, don't call him daddy, but treat him like a friend," said Harry softly. Teddy nodded, and began playing with his Uncle Harry's collar, like he did when he was upset or nervous, and his hair turned a mousy brown.

"Kay," said Teddy softly, and they entered the hospital wing.

* * *

After returning to Gryffindor tower, James and Sirius had met up with Frank. They had gossiped a bit, though Sirius had remained exceptionally quiet. James had decided to take Sirius to talk to Remus, and Frank decided to tag-along. They were now gathered around Remus, playing a game of Exploding Snap, when the hospital doors opened, and in walked a mousy-brown haired kid in their professor's arms.

They watched curiously as Professor Potter handed the kid to Pomfrey to be checked over. The kid was put on the bed on the other side of the room from them as Poppy hovered over his arm. He sniffled a few times, and then, voila, a few wand movements, and his arm was as good as new. She ran a few more tests, and then called Professor Potter aside, leaving the kid on the bed.

The kid then lifted his head, looking very much like a cat on the prowl for its prey, and began looking for something. Or someone.

"Who's the kid?" asked Remus, surprised.

"Dunno, maybe Professor Locke or Potter had a third kid," said Frank, confused.

"Or the boy was brought in a disguise," suggested James. The little boy jumped off of the bed and walked over to them, looking nervous. Each step closer, he'd stop, and hide behind a bed. He'd peek his head out and look at them, and then duck his head back behind the bed when they met his eyes. Realising his game, they turned to each other and began talking loudly.

"Sirius, bow down to me, James Potter, Head boy," said James condescendingly.

"Of course, oh great Potter, king of all big-heads," said Sirius mockingly, as he pretended to bow.

From behind them, they heard a giggle. Frank shook his head, as he gathered the cards from Exploding Snap. Remus just sighed at his friend's antics fondly.

"Did you hear that, oh loyal Sir Knight Sirius?" asked James, pretending to strain his ears.

"Hear what, oh king of big-heads?" asked Sirius, looking astonished. They heard Teddy giggling as he approached them. Now he was just hiding behind the bed beside Remus's.

"That sound, it sounds like, sounds like, what does it sound like, Court Jester Remus?" asked James.

"I believe you are losing your mind," said Remus condescendingly.

"Bah, I am not crazy! Frank, Friar Frank do you hear that sound?" asked James.

"Why am I a Friar?" asked Frank, raising an eyebrow.

"Because the King only knows those three court members," stage-whispered Sirius.

"Oh, well, dearest King Big-Head-Boy, I think Nurse Pomfrey has a medication to help you," said Frank seriously, earning a short bark of laughter from Sirius, and a chuckle from Remus. Once again Teddy was giggling.

"No, I'm right, I'll prove it to you!" said James in mock anger. He stood up and scooped Teddy into his arms, causing Teddy to shriek and his hair to turn from mousy brown to bright blue.

"How'd you do that?" asked James, stunned out of his play.

"Put me down," said Teddy stubbornly, folding his arms as James held him. He dimly recognized the man as James Potter, Uncle Harry's daddy and his dad's friend.

"He's a metamorphmagus," said Sirius, in awe, "My Cousin Andy's daughter is one too."

"That's wicked," said Remus, grinning at Teddy. Teddy's hair turned red in embarrassment, as James put the boy down.

"How'd you know? I thought you hadn't seen Andromeda in years," said James, frowning as he sat back down and placed his feet up on Remus's bed. Teddy stood beside him, looking at Sirius in slight awe.

"I haven't, but Cissy saw her a few months before I ran out, and mum and Aunt Druella spent a whole day ranting about freaks being born when blood-purities were crossed," said Sirius with a grimace.

"I'm not a freak," said Teddy, his hair turning a bright red in anger, matching his Aunt Ginny's.

"Sirius didn't mean to call you that, his family is just not very nice," said Remus kindly. Teddy stopped glaring at Sirius, and now properly stared at Remus. He was bandaged in several places, and looked really hurt, like Uncle Harry had said he would be. His eyes though, were a liquid-amber color like his Gran had described, but a bit lighter. His hair was a sandy brown. He looked just like he did in the photos. Teddy didn't realise his mouth had flopped open as he stared.

"You can say that again," said Sirius darkly, causing James to give him a worried glance.

"Haven't seen someone this badly injured, huh?" asked Remus gently, with a small chuckle, mistaking Teddy's shock at his injuries.

"No sir," said Teddy dumbly, as he blushed and stared at his feet.

"What's your name?" asked Frank kindly to Teddy.

"Teddy, what's yours?" asked Teddy back.

"I'm Frank, that's James, Sirius, and this is Remus," said Frank, indicating each person.

"So how'd you end up in the torture wing?" asked Sirius spookily.

"Fell off the bed while jumping and hurt my shoulder," said Teddy nonchalantly, trying to sound tough and not like a baby.

"Tough luck, here, have some fudge, I have enough chocolate to feed an army," said Remus, handing the seven year old some Honeydukes fudge.

"Thank you," said Teddy, blushing again as he accepted the fudge.

"Why don't you sit down kid?" asked Sirius.

"Why'd you call this place the torture wing?" asked Teddy, as Remus and James helped him sit down beside Remus on the bed.

"Oh you don't know?" asked Sirius, with a mischievous grin.

"Sirius," said James warningly, having an idea of what his friend was up to. Sirius of course, ignored him.

"It's called the torture wing because that nurse lady gives you horrible potions that make your stomach churn and bubble and burn, and she pokes and prods at you with that wand, and keeps you here for days, how do you think Remus got hurt this bad?" asked Sirius. Teddy's hair turned white in shock.

"That's not true," said Remus, but Teddy didn't hear him as Sirius had continued talking.

"Look, she's coming back to keeping you and Remus forever in her torture wing," said Sirius, as James smacked him over the head.

"Alright Teddy, you're just going to take some booster potions and then-

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T HURT ME OR HIM ANYMORE!" cried Teddy, looking panicked as he stretched his arms to cover Remus and block Pomfrey from checking him. Frank, Remus, James, and Sirius burst into laughter at Teddy's panic-stricken face.

"Teddy, what's the matter?" asked Professor Potter, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Sirius said she's going to hurt us with poky potions and horrible wands!" cried Teddy, looking aghast.

"Sirius is an idiot," said Remus, having calmed down.

"B-b-but-

"Look, I'll take the potions first, if nothing bad happens, then you'll take yours, alright?" asked Remus kindly. Teddy stared into the amber eyes, altering his own eyes to match, startling Remus.

"Kay," said Teddy, resting his head on Remus's arm.

Harry couldn't help but watch with a little envy as his god-son snuggled closer to Remus. Remus seemed taken-aback by the boy's favoring of him, but didn't seem to mind. He glanced at Frank and James, and wished he and Neville had the chance to be pampered the same way Teddy got to be.

"Here you go Mr. Lupin," said Pomfrey, handing Remus the potions, looking a bit miffed, before rounding her gaze unto Sirius. He began whistling innocently and not meeting her eyes.

"As for you Mr. Black, you had best hope that you don't enter my hospital wing ever again, because I'll show you torture," she said sternly, but Harry couldn't help noticing the mirth in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," said Sirius meekly, as Frank and James tried hard not to laugh.

"See Teddy? I'm all good," said Remus, gulping down the last potion. Teddy eyed him suspiciously.

"Kay," said Teddy, accepting the two potions from Madam Pomfrey. He uncapped the potion and gulped it down, then made a face.

"What's the matter?" asked Remus with a small, knowing smile.

"It tastes bad," said Teddy, scrunching is nose up.

"When you finish the second, I'll let you have a chocolate frog," whispered Remus with a wink. Teddy's entire face lit up, and his hair went back to his happy bright blue.

"Promise?" asked Teddy, his face serious.

"Promise," said Remus solemnly.

"Kay," said Teddy, tipping the second, purple potion down his throat.

"Good job kid," said Remus, handing him a chocolate frog.

"Come on Teddy, we've got to get back," said Harry. Teddy's face fell.

"Do we have to?" asked Teddy with a slight whine.

"You can come see Remus tomorrow, Ginny and Vic will kill me if I leave you here," said Harry.

"Kay," said Teddy, his face falling.

"See you tomorrow Teddy," said Remus, handing him an un-wrapped chocolate frog.

"Bye," said Teddy, giving Remus a quick hug. He stuck his tongue out at Sirius and waved goodbye to the rest as Harry scooped him up.

"Thanks for playing with him guys," said Harry, looking grateful.

"Can I have my chocolate frog now, Uncle Harry?" asked Teddy, making pleading eyes at him. He morphed his eyes to look like Ginny's brown eyes.

"Nice try kiddo, but you know the rules, no chocolate before dinner," said Harry sternly.

"Meanie," said Teddy, pouting.

"Bye, I'll see you in class on Monday morning," said Harry, as they left.

"Uncle? I guess he's not his father then," said Frank, mildly surprised.

"Guess not," said Sirius, stealing some fudge from Remus.

* * *

Monday morning came all too quickly. Teddy hadn't visited Remus on Sunday, after being promised that he would see Remus come Monday. Pomfrey had informed Harry that by Thursday, Remus would be able to leave her care if he stuck by her medicine regime, and would be able to return to class. He'd have to take potions daily, and check-up with Pomfrey to insure all his organs and bones mended before the full-moon, but he was on a quick road to recovery.

It was now time to debut the family to his seventh year class. Harry had never felt more nervous. He, Neville, and their wives had eaten in their quarters before class instead of in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had offered to explain the situation for them at breakfast, which was a definite relief. Teddy and Victoire were now going to be assistants to Neville and Harry, changing classes each day. Ginny and Hannah would help assist in the classes when they weren't preparing for the babies.

Harry paced in front of the classroom, as Ginny sat behind his desk. Teddy and Victoire were coloring in two mini-desks Ginny had conjured for them. All three of the new time-travellers seemed relaxed, unlike Harry. He felt like he was going to throw-up.

"The class is here," said Ginny, pointing to the door with her wand, as she flipped through a  _Witch Weekly._

"Showtime," muttered Harry, swinging open the door with his wand, and allowing the seventh year students to enter.

* * *

Narcissa entered the classroom with her usual haughty expression. Today was the long-awaited day that the seventh years would begin designing their various tools to assist in duelling and defense. For Narcissa, the tension was doubled. She had not asked anyone else but Severus to be her partner, and after slapping him, she wouldn't be surprised if he'd asked someone else, fearing her. Since that night she hadn't spoken with him; there simply hadn't been enough time.

She sat down in her usual seat, surrounded by her gaggle of Slytherin girls. They were all eying her curiously, unsure of which of them she had picked as her partner. All of them were eying each other suspiciously, wondering if she had asked one privately to be her partner. She rolled her eyes at them.  _Morons,_ she thought.

Her attention was drawn to the beautiful red-headed woman reading the witch-weekly. She was flipping the page, whilst her eyes travelled around the students, resting on quite a few. A small smile played at her lips. Her long red hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, highlighting her soft brown eyes, and the pregnancy glow. Narcissa wondered if she would look that beautiful during her pregnancy.

That moved her thoughts to Lucius. She had received another letter from him this morning. He had thanked her for the date, rambled on about him, however, this time, he had mentioned her. He had spoken of her eyes, and how enamored he had been with her. She had been pleased with his commentary. He truly did have a way with words. It wasn't anything to trigger a blush, but it was still very sweet.

_You're large blue eyes dazzled me. Like large, blue sapphires. I wish so much to see you again. I have never been as enamored with a woman as I have been with you. It's like you hold a piece of me that I never knew I was missing. Please see me again. This time I'll take you someplace a bit classier. I know a lovely French restaurant in Upper Flagley. It has a lovely red velvet cake, I remember you saying that you loved red velvet._

The paragraph had made her raise her eyebrows slightly in surprise. Apparently he knew how to use flattery to his advantage, but then again, he was a Malfoy. However, he had pursued inviting her on a proper date, something she hadn't expected. Then he had remembered her favorite cake. She had thought he wasn't paying attention, yet he had. It felt odd, to have someone pay attention to her, the youngest black sister. The part about sapphires had made her grimace. Her eyes were much lighter than the dark blue of sapphires, but she had let it slide. Lucius Malfoy was sweet in his very conniving way.

She snapped out of her thought as Professor Potter began speaking, and tried to concentrate.

"Welcome back everyone. As Dumbledore informed you this morning, my wife, and as I like to think of them, nieces and nephews, are going to be a part of our class. Without further ado, I would like to introduce Mrs. Ginerva Potter, my most beautiful wife. Just because she's pregnant, do not take her lightly. She's as fierce with a wand as any Auror out there, probably tougher than most. This little boy over here is Teddy Smith. He's a metamorphmagus, and please don't try and crowd him for that. Beside him is Victoire Smith, and she's a part veela. Teddy's seven and Victoire's five. Get used to seeing them around," said Harry cheerfully.

Narcissa's eyes travelled over to the small children. The girl, Victoire, has shimmery silver blonde hair, that was pulled back by a red head-band. Her big blue eyes were framed by silver lashes. Peering from behind Professor Potter's leg, she was absolutely adorable. Narcissa felt her heart melt. She wondered if she could have such a beautiful daughter with Lucius. The boy, Teddy was waving wildly at Siri, Potter, and Longbottom. He had bright blue hair, and amber eyes. His baby fat made the seven year old look adorable; however, she felt an odd hatred at the boy. No not hatred, that was too harsh. It was more of a dislike. He reminded her of Andy's daughter with the gaudy blue hair and morphing talents.

"Anyways, I would like you all to stand up, and move towards the walls," said Professor Potter, shaking Narcissa out of her thoughts.

She stood up and headed to wall. With a flick of his wand, Professor Potter separated the desks and placed them in two columns. In each column, two desks were set side by side. All twenty-four seats were moved to fit the pattern of the room.

"Please take your seats with your partners. Alternate Gryffindor Slytherin each row please," said Harry.

Narcissa watched Severus calmly glide into a seat in the front near the door, just like always. Why wasn't he confirming with her if they were still partners? Did he expect her to just glide over? Then she realised that he was challenging her. Her-A pureblood proud member of the Black family-was being challenged by the odd-ball Slytherin. Bella would have been insulted, but for some reason, Narcissa wasn't. It made her nervous. Could she really just glide into that seat and act like it was no big deal? When in all reality, it was a huge deal? She was risking her reputation by lowering herself to befriend him, and yet, he was challenging her. Daring her to make her move.

Everyone around her was starting to move and chat with their friends or partners. Behind Severus, James and Sirius had grabbed a seat. She saw Evans, sitting in the front with Smith, give them a warning look. Avery and Mulciber had taken the seats behind Potter and Black, and were fingering their wands. Beside Potter and Black, two of her friends had grabbed a spot. Behind them was Vance and McKinnon.

"So where's your partner, Snivelly?" asked Siri, in a taunting voice. That made Narcissa's resolve steely, as she began walking over to sit beside Severus. Her heart was thumping louder than ever. Why was this so nerve-wracking?

"Right here, Cousin," she said haughtily, glaring down at him. Sirius's jaw dropped, making her smirk victoriously.

"Narcissa," said Severus coolly, a small smirk playing in his eyes.

"Severus," she said with a nod, and glided into her seat beside him. She opened her bag and pulled out a mirror. She had been taunted that it made her look vain, but it was an excellent tool in observing the people around her.

Both Potter and Black had lost their gob-smacked expressions, and were sharing looks and nervous glances at them. That confused her; it was like they weren't all that surprised. Had they suspected something or known something before? Avery and Mulciber were both wearing identical looks of jealousy and incredulity. They seemed torn at glaring at Severus, or admiring him. McKinnon looked calculating-again, had she known something? - And Vance looked mildly surprised. She placed the mirror away and saw Evans staring coldly at the board, her fists clenched, while Smith looked at her and Severus in surprise.

"Well then, Teddy and Victoire will be going around and asking you to sign your names on the partnership forms and in my seating arrangements, these are your permanent seats for the year," said Professor Potter. "Until then, I'd like you and your partners to begin discussing what kind of equipment you can provide for yourselves in class to assist in any events. After, hand in a sheet of ideas. I will pass what's allowed to be used and what's not."

"Well than, Severus, what are we going to use?" she asked, as some of the pairs snapped out of their shock. From behind her, she heard Potter and Siri talking in low tones. What they were saying exactly, she couldn't make out. Beside her, Evans and Smith were talking loudly and excitedly, attempting to block her and Severus out.

"I can brew potions," he responded quietly. She remembered the journal, and shifted her leg slightly. She had yet to return that, but a part of her wanted to study it a bit more.

"We could charm mirrors for challenges, use them to view things," she whispered back. Around her, the room had grown quieter as everyone whispered excitedly back to each other about their plans. She watched the little blonde girl tail after the blue-haired boy, asking for names.

"Of course," he said with a nod, "What about using plants? I'm not a bad herbologist."

"I'm not bad either, we could use Devil's Snare, bubotuber pus, fanged geraniums, Venomous Tentacula, and more to set up traps," she said, making a note on some parchment.

"We could brew different types of potions that we can use to splash on our aggressors to create various effects, like a boil-inducer, or other minor potions, I doubt we'd be allowed anything harmful," said Severus.

"Excuse me," said a small voice. They both turned to see a five year old and a seven year old peering at them from in front of their desks.

"Yes?" she asked, a small smile on her lips. They were just too cute.

"Can you please sign your names?" asked the little girl, as grown-up sounding as she could.

"Of course," said Narcissa, as the seven year old handed her a sheet. She quickly signed her name and Severus's.

"Thank you," said the little girl-Victoire- as she handed the sheet back.

"You're welcome, how old are you?" she asked back.

"Five," she said, pointing a big five at her.

"Wow, you're all grown up, you can even help Professor Potter," said Narcissa, smile on her lips. From the corner of her eye, she saw Severus adding to her parchment.

"See Teddy, I am big," said the little girl to the boy, who was looking excitedly behind her at Potter and Siri.

"Yeah yeah," said the boy, irritated. Narcissa was reminded of herself and Reggie, always trailing after Bella and Siri and Andy, always trying to prove themselves. Teddy bounded away, snatching the sheet from her hands to talk to Siri and Potter.

"Don't worry about him, one day you'll do even better than him," said Narcissa softly.

"He's a meanie," she said back, pouting, "But I'm his only friend."

"Are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, his only pretty and sens-uh-ble friend," said Victoire.

"So you're his only girl friend?" asked Narcissa, amused.

"Yeah, and when I grow bigger, we're going to get mawwied, because he protected me from the bad gnomes," said Victoire excitedly.

"Don't be in such a rush to become a bride, it happens way too quickly," said Narcissa, thinking of the days when she'd play wedding with Siri and Reggie and Andy. Andy would be the priest, she'd be the bride, Siri would be the groom, and Reggie would be the best man and ring bearer and all the miscellaneous items of a wedding. She'd always try and get Bella to join, but Bella never any part of it. She'd want to play games that involved action and adventure. Reggie was forever trying to please them. Siri was forever ruining the game. On that note, Andy preferred to play family. It seemed oddly fitting that she was being pushed into a marriage whilst Bella got to be a Death Eater, she got her big wedding, and Bella got her action-packed life. Andy got her family, just like she always wanted as a child. Siri had caused the best disruption to the Black Family, and Reggie, well; he was still trying so hard to please.

Yet, for some reason, there was always some catch to their wishes. Andy had lost every member of her child-hood family for her dream family. Bella was getting all her action through murder and torture. She herself, was being forced into a loveless marriage. Reggie's goal to please everyone was leading to his own life off murder and torture and destruction. Siri, he'd been disowned and pretty much abused for all his trouble-making and disruptions. Where had their childhood dreams gone? Where had the innocence gone?

"Narcissa?" asked a voice. She snapped out of her thoughts to see Severus looking at her with mild concern. Victoire had moved on with Teddy.

"Ah, sorry, I was just thinking," she said.

"Well, let's continue planning?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, and began concentrating and adding suggestions to their plans.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	17. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

The First Day of The Job by G-Novella

**The First Day of The Job**

Smith was not a nervous man. He had faced down Ginny Potter with her hormones for the last week. He was an Auror, well, almost an Auror. He had even gone back in time. Compared to any of his year mates, he was definitely doing a much more difficult job. Yet, here he was, outside Dumbledore's office, and he just wanted to run and hide under his bed. After several deep breaths, he raised his hand to knock.

"Are you coming in, Mr. Smith?" asked Dumbledore's voice, before Smith had even knocked.

"Ah, yes sir," said Smith, and he opened the door and walked in, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, Mr. Smith, I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to be my assistant, but we can get to that letter, lemon drop?" he asked, offering him one.

"Ah, no thanks, sir," said Smith, as he stood in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Take a seat, Mr. Smith," said Dumbledore, indicating the chair in front of him.

"Ah, thank you, sir," said Smith, taking the offered seat. "Well, Mr. Smith, what questions do you have?" asked Dumbledore, smiling at him with those twinkling blue eyes.

Smith's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting being given the chance to ask his own questions. He spent all night thinking of various questions, however, his mind went blank now that he was presented the opportunity to ask them. He looked up at the twinkling blue eyes, hidden behind half-moon spectacles of gold. Dumbledore's well lined face hardly seemed to show the man's hundred and forty-seven years of age. His silver beard was tame and long, just like in an old chocolate frog card of Smith's. The man was dressed in a bright purple set of robes, with bright red and white peppermints, it seemed, patterned all over the cloak.

"Ah, um, why don't you tell me what the job entails, and why you've given me the job, and so on, and then I can ask any questions you haven't covered," said Smith logically, thanking his stars he'd been a Ravenclaw. That and he hadn't asked why the man couldn't settle on one color for his robes.

"Well, it's rather simple, with the war raging; I need someone inconspicuous to travel around for me. Believe it or not, but I am highly noticeable," began Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Smith resisted the urge to suggest a haircut and simple robes might help in disguising the man.

"As well, I run quite a few things at the moment, you may know thanks to your, extra knowledge. Currently, I am assisting Minister Polluck with fighting this war; I have the Order of the Phoenix to run, I have to run Hogwarts, and then my many titles also require a bit of work, which makes me a very busy man. Minerva does a wonderful job running Hogwarts when I am not around, but that's just one place that can run efficiently while I am away. On top of that, I can only leave Hogwarts for a few hours at a time, because parents place all their faith in my being here to protect their children, and I don't want to disappoint them. Voldemort is cunning, and I don't doubt that many future followers of his will report if I am away far too long," said Dumbledore gravely, and for the first time since meeting the man, Smith could see a leader.

"So where do I fit into this?" asked Smith, having a shrewd idea already.

"You would be my right hand, so to speak. Whilst I stay here at Hogwarts, seemingly doing nothing at all, I would have a messenger working in the discreet shadows. As well, you would help in advisory, and spying on Voldemort. I need you to help me weed out spies in the Order based on your knowledge of people, and if it so helps, whatever you know of the future, though I do not believe you would be able to provide me a list of names considering I am attempting to keep the Order a secret for a long time, and if my assumptions are correct, very little is known about the inner workings of the Order even now, especially before the first war. As well, any spies in the ministry would need to be weeded out carefully, and I know that you feel it may change the course of the future, however, I assure you that I will try my best to stick as closely as possible to the original time line after consultation with Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. However, for the surface sake, you will appear as a young brother-in-law to my temporary Herbology teacher who is in training to be an Auror. You are studying the British ministry and joined the Order to gain immediate experience. You stay at Hogwarts to be near your sister," said Dumbledore, "Any questions?"

"Won't people notice I'm doing things for you when I visit the Minister or important members of the Order?" asked Smith casually.

"Horace brewed you a nice amount of Polyjuice to help you stay disguised when necessary, and it's only natural we would go in similar directions if we are returning to Hogwarts. As well, Voldemort would not believe I would place trust in a nineteen year old boy, and a foreign one at that. He will write you off," explained Dumbledore calmly.

"Won't people distrust my shady background?" asked Smith.

"Possibly, however, my faith in you should combat any questions," said Dumbledore dismissively. Smith was surprised at the amount of confidence Dumbledore showed in his abilities. Then again, he wasn't the greatest wizard of this time for nothing.

"So, what's my first assignment?" asked Smith curiously.

"Well, let's get going to find out," said Dumbledore with a smile.

* * *

An hour ago, Smith had convinced himself that working for Dumbledore was going to be the greatest thing ever. He would gain a bunch of experience as an Auror, and go back in a year's time, and be fully qualified. People would stare in awe at him. They'd say he was the protégé to Harry Potter himself.

Now, however, Smith was convinced that this job was his own personal hell. It was tailored to see how long Smith could last before cracking and being sent to St. Mungo's for the rest of his life. People would hear things about him, and cluck in sympathy. They'd say he was the kid who cracked working a job for Harry Potter. Of course, if anyone found out what he'd been doing, they'd say it was a wonder he hadn't cracked already. They would even give him an Order of Merlin, but they'd develop a special class, even higher than the Diamond Class given to Harry Potter, because this job was agonizing.

Professor Dumbledore had just begun developing his baby project, the Order of the Phoenix, with Smith should have considered himself lucky, right, to be at one of its initial meetings? Wrong. He was currently in a room filled with soon to be dead people. Worse still, was the way they talked. They talked about future plans, hopes, dreams, things they planned to accomplish, their reasons for wanting to join. And like an ass, he sat there with a stony face taking it all in. A part of him urged to scream you're all going to die.

"Alright, let us call the fourth meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to a beginning," said Dumbledore with his quirky twinkly eyes and smile.

"Hear hear!" chorused the Prewett twins loudly.

"Let us begin, by bowing our heads in silence to Dorcas Meadowes, who we shall all remember, a powerful witch, who was gone long before her time," said Dumbledore solemnly, twinkle gone. Smith wondered if it had an on and off switch like a light bulb briefly during the silence.

"Now, to business. Dorcas was murdered by Voldemort after our third meeting. We have reason to believe that Voldemort tortured her himself for information on the Order. He knows I have begun creating a movement against him, and that is a source of trouble," said Dumbledore calmly.

Smith suddenly remembered reading about Dorcas Meadowes. She wasn't supposed to be murdered for another year! Voldemort would remain unaware about the Order for another year, according to the history he had read about the Order itself. Why had that changed? Could possibly something have shifted in the time specter to make Dorcas a target a year earlier than necessary? He made a quick note to inform the boss (Harry) on his parchment, and continued to listen to Dumbledore.

"I would like to introduce my new assistant, Ashford Smith, who prefers to be addressed as Smith. He is from America, though British raised, and will be staying with me for a year to grasp an understanding of the British system," said Dumbledore, "And experience in the war."

Immediately all eyes swiveled to him. He saw the Prewett twins size him up, and Mad-Eye Moody had fixed his magical eye on him. The wooden leg was not yet a part of his garb, and his nose was still full. He saw Edgar Bones eye him appraisingly with a warm smile, and Elphias Doge, wearing a ridiculous hat waved cheerfully at him. Hagrid gave him a warm smile, having known he was related to Neville and Harry, though, unaware that was a blatant lie. A man named Caradoc Dearborn ignored all reference to him, and instead stared at Dumbledore, awaiting further instruction. Aberforth Dumbledore looked highly disgruntled and apparently ticked off that he was here, and like Dearborn, ignored Smith entirely. The final member was Sturgis Podmore, a straw-haired man who looked to be only good friends with the Prewett twins.

"I plan to throw off Voldemort's suspicions about our group. Dorcas had only known that I was beginning the group and that Mad-Eye and a few Aurors were interested in joining, and whatever information she could provide will not satisfy him, thus he will target others, presumably the Auror department. I plan to leave a few well-placed hints that my group, so to speak, is simply me trying to take control of the Auror department to utilize against Voldemort. I'm certain that Barty Crouch, our friend in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be more than delighted to take ideas from me, alter them to be far more viscous than I hoped, and make it look like a joint effort, thus securing an image of a closer bond between me and the Ministry, throwing off Voldemort," said Dumbledore amiably.

"That's all good, but what next from here out?" barked Mad-Eye.

"From here, we need to find a place to meet that is highly inconspicuous," said Dumbledore, "Any suggestions?"

"We could meet at a Fideliused house," suggested Doge in his wheezy voice.

"What about the Hog's Head? We're meeting here already," asked Aberforth in a grunt like manner.

"A Fideliused house may be a good option, but the Hog's Head is too close to Hogwarts, and I cannot risk placing the students in danger, especially if Voldemort chooses to attack during a Hogsmeade weekend from a false rumor that I'm not at Hogwarts because I'm at a meeting planning his destruction at Hogsmeade. He will not hesitate to do so if he feels threatened," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Who's house though?" asked Sturgis quietly.

"We could use my place, it's rather big," said Elphias eagerly. Smith wondered if the man had drunk some kind of energy potion in the morning.

"We can settle on Elphias's home than, until we decide to further expand, I myself, will be secret-keeper, if that is not a problem, Elphias?" asked Dumbledore with a smile.

"Not at all! It's my pleasure and it is a rather small thing to provide for such a noble cause," said Elphias warmly, and Smith relaxed, seeing the man actually used his head, instead of running around like a man forever on cheering charms like one Dedalus Diggle. From the looks of it, Diggle had yet to join the Order.

"Excellent, now to further expansions. Currently, we are a group of only eleven members, and we are already down one, we cannot risk losing more members. That is why we will not be running any missions until we have succeeded in gathering more members for the Order, and I stress that we need to work discreetly. The longer we remain in the shadows, the longer we can retain the element of surprise," said Dumbledore. "As well, we need to concentrate on expanding the Order, a group of eleven, ten men and one woman, is nothing against the Order. Especially since Minerva cannot leave Hogwarts whilst I am not there most of the times. That is why I wish for you to begin hunting for people interested in joining the Order. Be discreet."

Smith was impressed by the leadership the man showed in face of a war, there was definitely something underneath those ridiculous robes that commanded an army.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" barked Mad-Eye Moody gruffly.

Smith jumped at first, and then stared at the man with a small bit of dislike. He hated that expression. Mr. Potte-Harry was always barking it at the Aurors during training. At one point, Smith had hated the expression so much, he had actually cast a Taboo on the word with a few friends, manipulating it, so that he wouldn't hear the words when being barked. It ended up with Smith being given a very stern lecture that had almost reduced him to tears by -Harry, with Mr. Weasl-Ron smirking in the background.  
The reason Smith had such a large hatred for the expression was not due to the words itself, but the inopportune moments when someone would yell it. He was convinced it was a jinx simply made to haunt him. For instance, he had almost gotten a girl he had liked since Hogwarts to spend the night with him once, when his friend used a Sonorus charm and yelled those words in a perfect mimic of -Harry-he really needed to get used to addressing him by his first name- that he had jumped and spilled his Firewhiskey all over her blouse. It resulted in her thinking he was a paranoid creep. That was simply the tip of the iceberg in incidents that involved those two hated words.

"Well, I think we have made an excellent bit of progress. For the next meeting, I wish for everyone to bring at least one suggested possible person for the Order. Mad-Eye will then begin training our recruits in basic Auror skills and Healing, and we should be ready to launch a proper attack to Voldemort's group within a year's time, until then, we can prepare. I myself will assist the ministry to make it look like the ministry is what's attacking Voldemort's army, and not the Order. By June, we should be prepared to begin launching a stealth counter-offensive," said Dumbledore seriously.

Smith blinked at those words. That wasn't how he had heard the Order had run the first time around. They had just collected members at a random, and Dumbledore had begun striking blows in secret until they had been caught. There had been no training of any kind. Most of the Order had compromised of Aurors anyways, or Aurors who had abandoned their training. What was going on?

"Let's return to Hogwarts Smith, your sister must be missing you," said Dumbledore, adjourning the meeting. Smith stood up and followed Dumbledore out; unaware that he had left a very serious impression on his hero, Mad-Eye Moody.

* * *

"Prewetts, report here," barked Mad-Eye.

The Prewett twins exchanged glances, shrugged, and walked over, looking curious.

"What's up, Maddie?" asked Fabian playfully.

"Call me that name again, laddie, and I'll glue you to the ceiling," growled Mad-Eye gruffly.

"You tear at us so," said Gideon, mockingly clutching his heart.

"Enough idiocy," said Mad-Eye, "I have a mission for you two."

"Oh? Care to share?" asked the two in unison.

"What did you think of the Smith kid?" asked Mad-Eye.

"Seemed a bit shifty," commented Fabian "Nervous, angsty, suspicious," added Gideon cheerfully.

"Exactly, and I know Dumbledore trusts these new guys, but we happen to be in a time of CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I don't like the looks of him-

"Are you suggesting we second guess Dumbledore's instructions and judgement?" asked Gideon incredulously.

"Not second guess, just double check, I don't like the feeling I get from that guy, something about him feels wrong, like he doesn't belong here. The way he looked when Dumbledore was talking made me feel like he knows more, and I noticed in his notes that he made a list of things to report to some "Boss" character, so investigate for me," said Mad-Eye.

The two exchanged glances, shrugged, and replied, "You're the boss."

* * *

Smith returned to his room feeling exhausted beyond belief. Dumbledore had suggested he take a break, and after nicking some Firewhiskey from the Three Broomsticks, he had walked back to Hogwarts feeling drunk and depressed. It didn't help that it was only four in the afternoon.

On the plus side, the kids were now staying in a different floor than he was. Dumbledore had given the Potters and Longbottoms and himself an entire quarter to themselves. The first floor was his floor, and was on the level of the dungeons area. It was small and cozy, making a perfect bachelor pad. It had a small living room and bedroom with an en suite bathroom.

The living room had shaggy, electric blue carpeting, five forest-green bean-bags, a large white fireplace, and a window facing the lake. Sparsely decorated, Smith had taken comfort in the white washed walls, and retro theme. It also had a large trap door on the ceiling that could be used to climb up to the quarters where the kids stayed. He had placed a child lock with the help of Mr. Pott-Harry -he really needed to remember to call him that!- to keep the kids out. The bedroom was much the same, but with a large, single bed, straight from the Ravenclaw dorms with a large blue duvet, and silver pillows. There was no window, and a large white cabinet to store clothes as a make-shift closet. It was still empty, having been barely touched. A desk was at the opposite end of the room from the closet, and it was a white and sleek, to fit with the very retro theme. The chair was a bright green chair that blended with the room. To add some contrast, Ginny had bought a large orange and red and pink lava lamp type painting that had no people in it, just blending colors, and hung it above the desk. The bathroom was just a small white tiled bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, a toilet, and a sink.

He flopped onto the first bean bag in his sight, and stared at the flickering fire for a long time, trying hard not to concentrate on anything but the Firewhiskey bottle in his hands. He didn't even hear the trap door open and shut, or see a blonde woman climb down the hanging ladder, until she was directly in front of him, taking the bottle of Firewhiskey from his hands.

"Well?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well what?" he asked, feeling like a small child being caught by his mother doing something naughty.

"Care to explain why you're drinking at four thirty in the afternoon?" asked Hannah mildly. She didn't seem angry, just curious. He watched her pull a bean bag over and sit in front of him, blocking the fire.

"Because I hate my job?" he supplied easily.

"Tell me about it," she said simply. It wasn't an order, yet he felt obliged to tell her.

"Well, it may have to do with the fact that I'm spending my days with a bunch of dead people," he snapped angrily, not understanding why he was angry at her.

"Aren't we all?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are, I guess," said Smith, feeling stupid.

"Smith, what's going on? What did Dumbledore make you do? If it was difficult, Harry won't be upset in changing your job," said Hannah, her green eyes looking at him with concern.

"Difficult? It wasn't difficult! It was so bloody easy! I can handle it, I can," said Smith stubbornly, not wanting to be looked down upon by anyone. He didn't want Mr.P-HARRY, to think he was a weakling.

"By drowning in alcohol?" asked Hannah.

"Okay, fine it wasn't easy," he said tiredly, not wanting to argue.

"How much have you had to drink?" asked Hannah, changing the subject and startling him.

"Only two glasses, and maybe a bit of a third from that," said Smith, pointing to the bottle.

"You're remarkably sober for a boy you're age," said Hannah with a small smirk at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just immune to the alcohol," he lied easily, knowing she knew he must have drank quite a bit in his younger days.

"So tell me about your day, before Ginny finds out you're pissed and sitting in your rooms. She's not in a mood to be messed with," said Hannah sternly, and he felt his brain and mouth disconnect as the words poured out.

"I just spent an afternoon with eleven men, out of which, only three will make it out alive. Those three were either an old man whose constantly on Cheering Charms and relaxants, a grumpy old man who runs a bar, and a young man who currently has no real plans for his future, and by the time he does, most of his friends will be dead, he'll get to spend a few months in Azkaban, and he wont have kids, so yes, I think I can drink a little," said Smith angrily.

"Who did you meet?" asked Hannah quietly.

"Edgar Bones, Madame Bones is father. He was telling me about his god-son, and his wife Louisa, your dad's first cousin I believe. They want a big family, lots of kids. I didn't know whether to tell him that he'll have a two year old son, and a daughter named Susan, who will be the only survivor along with his sister Amelia at the end of the war. I didn't know whether to tell him that he'll die after his parents, his wife Louisa will try to escape on foot, but she'll be attacked with his son and god-son, and die only minutes before him. That his sister Amelia will manage to escape and apparate to Diagon Alley with his daughter Susan, who'd only be a few days old, because it was Easter when she was born, and Amelia came home to be with the family. That he'd-

"I get it, Smith, I do," said Hannah, looking ashen-faced, but a part of Smith wanted to continue, to share his torment with someone, so he did.

"I also met the Prewett twins. Gideon was telling Sturgis that he only joined the Order so that he can marry Rosmerta sooner rather than later, and I wondered whether he should know it would never happen. He wants Rosmerta to be happy, and I wanted to tell him she will be, but that she'll always miss him. Fabian was talking about wanting to spend more time with his nieces and nephews. I wondered what he'd say if he knew he'd never meet four of them, and that he'd die before the two most like him and Gideon, as people liked to say, would be born," said Smith.

"So you're going to drink away you're stress?" asked Hannah angrily.

"I don-

"Let me tell you about my day. I saw a young Amelia Bones today, she looks so much like Susan, but with brown hair, a different set of eyes, and a little bit shorter. She didn't have her monocle, but she had a bright smile, and is only in her fourth year. She was chatting excitedly with Charity Burbage, another fourth year Hufflepuff. Both ladies will die with no one to help them," said Hannah softly. "I also saw a fifth year Bertha Jorkins, from Ravenclaw, arguing with a fifth year Death Eater, Rowle, about some typical childish nonsense. She'll die alone in Albania, and people will call her a fool and ditsy before realizing that she was placed under a bad memory charm and murdered. Rowle will become a Death Eater like his father, unaware that the master he serves will kill his friend."

"So now you're going to tell me to suck it up?" asked Smith foully.

"No, I'm going to tell you about Harry, and Neville. Both of them spend their days seeing their parents, godparents and their friends, all destined to a horrible future, laughing and talking, carefree and unaware of their impending doom. They are practically starving themselves out of guilt, out of anger, out of frustration. You're angry because you have to see the walking dead who don't affect you, and know you can't help them. It is ten times worse for Harry and Neville, and even Teddy. You can cry and moan and pout, and drink yourself to death, but that would be accomplishing nothing. Instead, you can use this opportunity to learn a bit, grow up a bit, and go home and appreciate everything a bit more. I know it's not fair, but if you lose yourself this early in, then you won't make it home alive," said Hannah sadly.

"I hate this," said Smith, but a silent agreement was made to survive this.

"I know, anyways, why don't you shower, take a nap, and then come up for dinner and tell Harry what Dumbledore is planning. Ginny thinks we should make contact with Hermione any day now, so we need to have everything planned out and detailed notes for her," said Hannah.

"Alright, I'll be up in a bit," said Smith.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	18. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

The Longest Conversation by G-Novella

**The Longest Conversation**

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Once again, the group from the future had decided to eat in their chambers. Tomorrow, the decreed, they'd face the masses in the Great Hall. Teddy and Victoire were busy regaling the adults with stories of how they helped their uncles, amusing everyone to no end. But an uneasy layer of self-loathing hung in the air. By nine o'clock, the Firewhiskey was out, and everyone but the ladies and children were drinking a glass to cope with the embittering sense of guilt.

"This really sucks," said Neville, letting out a deep breath.

"I wonder when we'll ever get in touch with our friends," said Hannah, laying the Time Orb on the centre of the dining table. The color had started to wane, and it was a clear, milky white.

"Soon, they said they'd contact us with the duplicate orb first," said Ginny, assisting Hannah in turning the tides of the conversation.

As if they could hear them, the orb started to clear, and a large screen was projected onto the wall. Quick as a flash, everyone had their wands out, ready with several jinxes on their tongues. Teddy and Victoire, both who had been reading, were now huddled behind Ginny and Hannah, fearful.

"WHERE EEZ SHE?" shouted a voice, as the screen cleared. Victoire squeaked, and hid behind Ginny even further, as the room relaxed.

"GEENY! WHERE EEZ SHE?" cried the same voice, the screen coming into focus.

"Ginny! WHERE IS HE? HE'S SAFE RIGHT!" cried a second, older voice that rarely lost control of her emotions.

Two women's faces appeared on the screen. The first was blonde and beautiful. However, dark circles were under her eyes, indicating her lack of sleep. Her silvery blonde hair was sticking up to no end, and she looked frantically at them all. The other was an older, stately woman, whose black hair streaked with gray had lost all its color, much like after hearing her daughter was dead. Her normally soft brown eyes were sparked with electricity, and dark circles ran under her eyes. She looked to have aged twenty-five years since the last time Ginny had seen her.

"They're fine Fleur, Andromeda, they're right here," said Ginny, moving aside to reveal two very frightened children.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS-HOW TERRIFIED I- HOW SCARED-THE PROBLEMS-

"VICTOIRE GABRIELLE WEASLEY! EST-CE QUE TU AS COMPRIS LES DANGEURS DE T'AVENTURE! J'ETAIT TRES INQUIET PARCE-QUE TU AS DISPARU! TU EST DANS UN SITUATION DANGEREUX! TERRIBLE! C'ETAIT-

"ENOUGH!" roared a voice. It was Bill Weasley who appeared on the screen now, behind the panicking women. The two young children were in tears from being scolded.

"How are the kids? They're alright?" he asked calmly, just the edge of worry laced under his voice.

"They're fine Bill, just a little shaken up, how are they?" asked Hannah, as she hugged the very terrified Victoire.

"Fine, just much shaken up," said Bill grimly.

"Sorry Gran," said Teddy, having calmed down, his hair was its dejected, mousy brown.

"So-So-J'ai desolee maman," said Victoire, reverting to French like her mother, tears pouring down her face.

"Ma Cherie," said Fleur, weeping openly as she gazed at her daughter.

"We've been very worried dear," said Bill, and Harry couldn't help but note the dark circles and white hairs that Bill now had, and he sympathized with the older man greatly.

"Sorry p-p-papa," said Victoire, sniffling.

"You need to understand kids, you put yourselves in immense danger, and I know you felt it would be fun, or the rewards were great, but they aren't," said Bill, his blue eyes filled with pain as the two kids started to cry harder.

"B-B-But I wanted t-t-to see my d-dad," said Teddy.

"I know kiddo, I know," said Bill, "And you Victoire?"

"I d-d-didn't want to b-be aw-away from T-Ted-Teddy," said Victoire, shame-faced, "And I wan-wanted to go on an a-ad-adventure."

'It's not going to be easy, and you're too young to be part of an adventure of this size, Vic. Now I need you both to promise that you'll listen to your elders, and don't go with anyone anywhere unless your elders give you permission," said Bill sternly.

"Yessir," said the two, as Hannah wiped away their tears and blew their noses.

"Why don't you send them away now," said a new, familiar voice, "We have a lot to discuss."

"Alright kids, it's time for the adults to have a talk, so you need to go play in your rooms," said Ginny warmly.

"Kay," they said, not ready to argue after the tongue-lashing they had received, and somewhat thankful they had dodged the longer version.

"Well, what do you know about the orb?" asked Hannah, as Ginny took the kids away. Bill moved away from the front of their orb and revealed a large room. It was the living room to Shell Cottage.

Hermione and Ron sat on a couch together, both looking decidedly tired and weary. Fleur had moved with Astoria to the kitchen, and though they could be heard, were not seen. Bill, Percy and Augusta sat in various chairs around the room. Augusta was doing what looked like taxes, most likely for the Leaky Cauldron. Percy looked pale and tired, but smiled at them.

"In time, how did you guys settle in?" asked Augusta, summoning all her pages and placing them in a neat red folder.

"We're all good, Dumbledore has been more than gracious," said Hannah idly.

"What's the story you've given? What are you doing?" asked Hermione tiredly.

The quickly caught their family up on everything they had accomplished. Eyebrows rose higher and higher as they told their tales. By the end of each person's recitation, almost all those in the past looked devastated. Hermione was sobbing quietly, as was Augusta.

"How did Frank look?" asked Augusta, "And Alice?"

"They were so alive," said Neville in pain.

"Did he have his hair spiked?" asked Augusta, her face filled with memories from the past.

"Only a few days, he stares a lot at mum," said Neville quietly.

"He loved her since his third year, always spoke about her, I just knew he'd marry her," said Augusta with a sigh.

"How were your parents Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"They're amazing, I don't even know how to describe them, they are, were, are amazing," said Harry softly.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, her eyes tearing up again.

"Enough niceties, let's get to the point," said Percy awkwardly.

"What do you know about the orb?" asked Ginny.

"It works on magical essences. Right now, the essence of Harry and Neville's magic is merged in one group, and the rest of you, Ginny, Hannah, Smith and the kids have their essences merged together in another group," began Ron.

"What does that mean?" blurted Smith, and then he turned red when people noticed him.

"It means that any spell you cast, it will register to anyone in your essence group, your wands when a  _priori incantum_ is cast, will show all the magic cast by everyone in that group, and basically your cores are tied together, so to a certain extent you can use three to four times as much magic, however, that will drain all of you, so your magical reserves are in one group. If Smith uses more magic than he can, Hannah, Ginny, Teddy and Victoire will feel the strain, so you need to be careful," explained Hermione.

"That's a big catch," said Smith, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah, but it makes sense because of the type of magic used," said Bill, scowling.

"It's dark magic, they implemented it to send larger groups in the beginning and then cripple them all, if you're not careful, especially the second group, you can cause early childbirth, cripple the younger ones in their magic, or even cause yourself harm," said Augusta darkly, glowering at the group. From the background they heard a muffled sob. Percy got up to deal with it.

"Fleur and Andromeda didn't really like hearing that," said Bill with a wince.

"I don't really like hearing that," said Harry, paling.

"The reason they used essence magic is so that when the orb brings you back, the entire essence of your combined magic is wiped away," said Percy, having returned with a pale-faced Andromeda and Fleur.

"What does that mean?" asked Neville warily.

"It means that everything about your presence in this world is gone, pictures, statues, memories, all wiped because your magic is your fingerprint," said Ron, "And wipe the prints away, and it's all gone."

"So they won't remember us at all?" asked a horrified Harry.

"Not even the slightest bit," said Bill sadly.

"But, then, what about our presence as teachers, they can't just forget a teacher, can they?" asked Neville, confused.

"They'll remember the things they've learned, and habits you ingrain in them, but not where or who taught it to them," said Percy.

"That's, complicated," said Ginny.

"It's a complicated device," said Andromeda in response.

"Ah! I just remembered, Dorcas Meadowes is dead, but she wasn't supposed to die for another year," said Smith, his eyes wide.

Surprisingly, the group on the other side seemed unfazed by this response. In fact, if anything, there seemed to be an air of triumph and relief, and even a bit of hope at this grim news.

"Why aren't you taken aback?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes. Something didn't seem right.

"Because, the moment you and Neville landed there, you changed the course of time," said Hermione.

"Currently you guys aren't in our universe, you opened an alternate, parallel world," said Percy simply.

"Wait, you mean, we can change things?" asked Neville, incredulous.

"Yes and no," said Andromeda, sounding far more tired than she looked.

"What do you mean yes and no?" asked Smith, narrowing his eyes.

"Things are already changing just from your appearance, and you can't just bind yourself to one spot and not move, so things will always change," said Bill, "But you can't control the changes."

"Why not?" demanded Ginny.

"Because for the first reason, no one but Dumbledore believes your story, and they won't be convinced otherwise, in fact, they may believe you to be threats," said Hermione impatiently.

"Second, nothing you say to them will be remembered, even if they write it down, it won't seem real, and there is a good chance it can end up lost, or be somewhat tied to your essence, so be kept in pieces, and it ends up more confusing," said Bill.

"But we could alter things drastically, like separate my dad from Wormtail!" cried Harry.

"It doesn't work that easily Harry. If Wormtail doesn't become the secret keeper, the prophecy isn't fulfilled, and Voldemort gains control in this world," said Augusta sternly.

"B-But," said Harry, "We could destroy Voldemort and his horcruxes! Kill the basilisk! Accomplish so much!"

"One problem, you don't speak parseltongue anymore," reminded Ron hesitantly.

"We could kill the Lestranges," said Neville, a sudden spark in his eye.

"We can't just let them die!" cried Smith passionately.

"Okay, so we can't get all the horcruxes, but we can make things easier, right?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Not by much, Harry, there really is so little that can be altered directly by you," said Hermione softly.

"BULLOCKS! Are you trying to tell us that this is just a scam? That there is no way to save anyone? What about Fred? Remus? Tonks?" asked Neville passionately.

"It doesn't work that way Neville, the horcruxes are unattainable basically, the prophecy will still be made, it all happens, and who's to say someone else won't die in the process? You could kill Death Eaters, step in to save lives, but who's to say they won't die in another way? Or that you might not kill someone else, ultimately leading to Voldemort's victory?" asked Percy.

"So we just stand by and watch them die?" asked Smith, clenching his fist.

"No! Not at all! You can do things indirectly," said Augusta.

"Like what?" asked Harry bitterly.

"You can teach them ways to survive better, make those skills habits," said Andromeda.

"Or plant the seeds of doubt in their minds," said Bill.

"But I thought you said my parents need to die," said Harry bitterly.

"Well, yes and no, it's all about the way you do things, you could save Regulus, and Sirius from ever dying," said Hermione, "And you could try and save your dad and Neville's parents, or your mum and Neville's parents, or well, it's your calls."

"But I thought they'd forget what we said to them," said Smith, frowning.

"They will, but if you got someone like say, James to convince Sirius to be more trusting of Dumbledore's expertise to catch Pettigrew, than Sirius would remember, and so would James, but they won't remember where the idea came to James from," said Percy.

"So, basically it's about who can be more Slytherin-ish?" asked Hannah thoughtfully.

"Kind of," said Fleur with a small, strained smile.

A wail was heard in the background.

"Dominique eez awake, excusez-moi," said Fleur, getting up to go.

"She's having a tough time dealing with not being near Vic," said Bill.

"Dominique or Fleur?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Both. Dominique doesn't understand that her big sister isn't around, so she feels abandoned, and well, Fleur's spent a little too much time reading up on this kind of magic, and it's eating away at her," explained Bill, looking much older than a man in his early thirties.

"Bill," began Hannah.

"No, it's not your faults, we should have watched the kids better, just, take care of them for us," pleaded Bill.

"With our lives," promised Ginny. Neville and Harry seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"So, we can save the Longbottoms then?" asked Harry, feeling guilty at wishing it was his.

"Not directly, indirectly," said Hermione.

"Excuse me," said Harry, getting up to leave.

"Harry," called Ron, but it was too late, he was gone.

"I think we should end this meeting here," said Ginny firmly, getting up to follow her husband.

"Can we talk to the kids?" Asked Andromeda, looking very sad and guilty.

"Of course, let me get them," said Hannah.

* * *

"Harry," said Ginny, opening the door.

"Go away," said Harry harshly.

"Don't be rough with me," said Ginny testily, shutting the door behind her.

"It's not fair, Gin," he began, sounding irritated.

"Of course it isn't," said Ginny, "When is anything ever fair?"

"They have to die so that this world can be saved, what was the point of me coming here?" asked Harry.

"Why are you thinking of it that way? Why not think of what you can change instead of what you can't?" asked Ginny, sitting down beside Harry on the bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked moodily.

"The things you do here, you can make things different for them, it may not be the same, and you don't know whether they'll be happy or not, but you can alter things slowly so that things fit them," said Ginny softly.

"But what if they die again? What if it turns out worse this time around?" asked Harry, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Harry, things don't turn horrible just because of one little thing, it accumulates. You need to make the changes most necessary, help those who need it most, and then let them make their own decisions," said Ginny softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But they made the wrong decisions last time," said Harry.

"And we fixed them. Look, I can't tell you that we'll win, or that your parents need to die, because that's not fair to them, or to you. However, I can tell you that moping and not doing anything for anyone, like Sirius and Remus is unfair too. How many people do you think would kill for an opportunity like what we have, what you have?" asked Ginny.

"But they'd make the most of it, and we aren't," said Harry.

"Who said we aren't? We're going to make them have a better life, get the things they deserve, and we're not going to prevent things, we're going to alter things," said Ginny.

Harry lowered his head towards Ginny, and pressed his lips to her softly.

"I love you, and I can't thank you enough, for coming after me," said Harry, his eyes softening as he stared down at her.

"It's what I do. You save the world, and I'll save you," said Ginny, "Remember our vows?"

"Yeah, you said those words to me," said Harry with a smile. She climbed over Harry and placed her legs outside of his, and stared down into his green eyes.

"We are in this together Harry, and you can't give up on me now, I need you," said Ginny, "And so does our baby."

She took his hand to her slightly swollen belly, reminding him of what he had.

"I love you so much," he said, "And our baby. I promise I won't give up on you."

"Look at me, look in my eyes Mr. Potter. You have a unique opportunity, the chance to know the people your parents were, the people they grew up to be. A chance to forge memories that you can tell our little boy when he grows up, don't lose yourself in regrets," she murmured to him.

He pulled her lips onto his, his hand loping into her red hair. A desperate urge to convey his need for her raged through his body. Her lips opened, allowing his invading tongue to search her mouth. She pressed her body against him, letting herself melt directly into his arms. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, one hand going through the hairs on the nape of his neck, the other pressing against his back. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouth, a sense of desperation lingering in the air.

"I need you," said Harry, "I need you right now."

His lips moved to her neck. He began pressing soft kisses gently in the hollow of her neck and collarbone. He clumsily lifted her shirt off to reveal a red bra encasing her creamy white breasts. He kissed her deeper as she fumbled with the buttons to his robe, stripping him slowly.

"Harry-door-block," she said, gasping for air.

"Use my wand, it's in my sleeve," he said, fumbling with her bra.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked, taking his wand from his sleeve and casting spells.

"I need you, in this moment, I need to think of something else, something wonderful, something," he said, a pleading tone entering his voice as they paused. Ginny stared into his eyes and then lowered her lips to his.

"Alright," she said.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	19. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Welcoming Back Peter by G-Novella

**Welcoming Back Peter**

  


Peter Pettigrew felt nervous as he re-entered Hogwarts after a month. A lot had changed in the past month for him. He was glad he was returning to Hogwarts, where things were stable. His mother had driven him up the wall complaining about how he wasn't good enough. She had taken a turn for the worse now that her liver had given out a year ago, and the sicker she got, the bitterer she got. Not smart, not handsome, not at all like his father except for his inability to commit. At least at Hogwarts, he was someone. People looked at him as part of the popular crew. He had the swagger to be popular. At home he was just a reminder of a mistake, a pregnancy that should never have happened.

  


As he walked up the steep climb towards the castle, he revelled in the absolute normalcy of Hogwarts. Anyone else might say Hogwarts was abnormal, but for him, it was the only place that held any kind of routine. Any sort of substance, which was strange, considering he was part of the wildest group at Hogwarts. Yes, he, Peter Pettigrew, was a Marauder. How he got there, he still didn't know. How people recognized him as a quarter of the cool kids made him feel confident.

  


His mother's liver had finally given out after years of abuse from alcohol. She was already a weak woman with her diabetes, but combined with her love for drink and expensive cigars, she was a classic example of not needing any enemies to kill you off. A wealthy client of hers had paid for the transplant thankfully, but that added the problem of the fact that the client was a Death Eater who apparently owed her a life debt for a long time ago.

  


A long time ago, his mother must have been beautiful. She still was, but she had aged terribly thanks to her smoking and drinking. She had beautiful blond hair that she wore back in a pony-tail or bun. High sharp cheek-bones, a large, curvaceous body and plump, pink lips with sparkly blue eyes, she was a looker. However, her looks were just another thing she had abused over the years. Her hair had grayed out, and her skin sagged now. After years of hiding behind glamor charms and make-up, his mother's natural looks were now peeking out and he knew it was driving her crazy. She hated ugly things and would drive herself crazy trying to 'fix' herself.

  


His family was decked in well-to-do clothes and lived comfortably. He'd never had to worry about money or food or where they'd pay the next bill from. Yet, every time she bought something new, he'd never felt more ashamed. He knew how she got the money and it made him feel dirty. He never liked to think of his mother's work at all. However, if his mother let her looks drive her crazy, he knew that she'd start trying to blow money on expensive treatments, and he wasn't sure that he'd be able to support her when the time came. The only other option would she return to work, and that was something neither of them had discussed. It made him sick just thinking of it.

  


He pushed those thoughts aside as he entered the castle. He hadn't realised that he'd started speeding up, and now, he was almost running to the Gryffindor Tower. He wanted to go back to the place where all the dirtiness of his own house faded away. He needed to be with people who were clean and good. He just needed to return to that stability and glory that he craved.

  


* * *

  


"Wormy!" cried James, as his round friend stumbled into the dorm. They hadn't been expecting him for another week.

  


"Surprise," said Peter dryly, and James couldn't help but grin.

  


Peter still looked the same as he did before the summer. He'd grown an inch or two, but he was still a short, slightly round guy. He had mousy brown hair that lay flat on his head, slightly curling at the ends. His blue eyes looked at them with delight. He looked as though he'd dropped a few pounds, and his skin had cleared up. Obviously Peter had been denied his chocolates while caring for his mother. His skin was pale and his cheeks were slightly flushed from running.

  


"Git! Why didn't you send us a letter?" asked Sirius, laughing as he slapped Peter on the back.

  


"You can read Padfoot?" asked Peter in awe, making James laugh.

  


"It's great to have you back Wormy," said James, clapping Peter on the back, before settling back down on his bed.

  


"Where's Moony?" asked Peter with a slight frown.

  


"He's in the hospital wing, long story," said James.

  


"What happened?" asked Peter in concern, jumping onto his own bed. To his surprise, Sirius and James exchanged wary glances and stayed silent.

  


"We can't tell you, it's Remus's story," said James finally.

  


"What's the big deal?" asked Peter, a little taken aback at being left out.

  


"He's going to hear it from everyone anyways," said Sirius pointedly.

  


"Yeah but-

  


"Moony can tell him the full story, we'll just tell him what everyone knows already," said Sirius stoutly.

  


"Going to let me in?" asked Peter, suddenly a bit nervous. Why were his friends leaving him out?

  


"Moony was attacked by some Death Eaters the other night, he's still recovering, but he's out of the hospital wing tomorrow," said Sirius shortly and quickly.

  


"WHAT? Why didn't you guys write and tell me?" demanded Peter, sitting up quickly.

  


"Because, Dumbledore didn't want us spreading the word around and letters can be intercepted, but he's fine, and anyways, he'll be fine, how's your mother?" asked James, cutting Sirius off.

  


To Peter's intense surprise, Sirius actually glowered at James, before turning to moodily sulk and throw things at a  _PlayWizard_ poster. The witch in the pin-up would just keep smiling and waving back at Sirius, which would have been amusing if the situation wasn't so messed up.

  


"Mum's fine, a little edgy, but fine. What's going on with Padfoot?" asked Peter, staring at his friend in surprise.

  


"That's good to hear. Paddy's just going through a bit of a troubling time right now, personally I think he's on his period, but he'll get over it," said James, glaring at Sirius slightly.

  


"What's wrong Padfoot?" asked Peter, feeling a bit surprised at the level of tension at what was supposed to be a glorious return.

  


"Nobody's fucking business. And I'd like you to tell Prongs that he's an arse," said Sirius grumpily, as he got up and left.

  


"Sorry about him, it's just stuff with his family. He doesn't want to take my advice and he's been pretty pissed off about it," said James apologetically.

  


"No, it's fine. I guess missing a few weeks means missing a few years, what else am I unaware about?" asked Peter nervously.

  


"Well, we have two bloody amazing new teachers, who are also a bit suspicious and odd and well, you'll see," said James.

  


"Was that Sirius who was just storming out?" asked a voice, and Peter turned to see Frank Longbottom.

  


"Yeah, he's in a bad mood again," said James with a grimace.

  


"Oh. Whoa, hey there Peter," said Frank, noticing him.

  


"Hey Frank," said Peter with a tiny wave.

  


"Where were you?" asked James, and Peter's eyebrows shot up into his hair. Since when were James and Frank friendly enough to care where each other was? Before they had just been cordial roommates.

  


"I was talking to Lily and Emmaline," said Frank with a shrug.

  


"What about?" asked James conversationally.

  


"Remus mainly. They want to know whether I'd still be his partner for defense. Then they wanted to ask me what he'd like to eat for the welcome back party they're planning for tomorrow," said Frank with a shrug.

  


Peter's eyebrows once again shot up to his hair. Since when did Remus partner with Frank for anything? Usually it was him and Remus as partners. How did that change so suddenly in the last few weeks. When had his world begin to spiral out of control?

  


"So why'd you leave them?" asked James with a smirk.

  


"No reason," said Frank turning a bright red.

  


"Of course it had no reason, no brunette reason in the world," said James with a chuckle.

  


"So what are these defense teachers like? And what's the project?" asked Peter, carefully avoiding letting his annoyance show.

  


"It's pretty cool actually," said James brightly, bouncing up and down like a kid on a sugar high.

  


"Catch me up then," said Peter with a grin. To his delight, the world went back to the way it was, as Frank was now consumed in a book about Defense, that James and he talked for hours about their new teachers.

  


* * *

  


Emmaline and Lily were excitedly talking about their plans for Remus's welcome back party to the dorms. The two were curled up on the couch, exchanging gossip and thoughts about where to go next in their plans.

  


"This is hardly enough to go on," moaned Lily, looking at their list.

  


"Well, if a certain someone hadn't shown up, than Frank wouldn't have run off," said Emmaline, glancing towards Alice, who was fondly making crafts with her bubble-gum wrappers.

  


"What on earth is she doing?" asked Lily, as they watched their odd friend.

  


"Like they say, never leave a bored Alice alone too long," said Emmaline with a laugh.

  


"I heard that," snapped Alice, as she continued her transfiguring of the wrappers into a dollhouse.

  


"What on earth will you do with a doll house?" asked Lily with a grin.

  


"I'll put a little family inside, I guess," said Alice with a shrug.

  


"She's losing her marbles," said Emmaline with a sigh.

  


"She never had any marbles to begin with," said Lily with a grin, "Where's Marlene?"

  


"Sending her letter to Fabian," said Alice absently.

  


"I hope things work out for her," said Lily, biting her lower lip nervously.

  


"Is that Sirius?" asked Emmaline, as they saw a black haired boy storm down from the boy's dormitory.

  


"Yes that is, I'll go ask him what Remus would want for his party," said Lily brightly.

  


"Let me go, he's leaving anyways, and I'm faster at running. Besides, I need to return this book to Madam Pince or she'll shoot me down," said Emmaline, getting up and stretching her long, willowy legs.

  


"Alright, have fun!" said Lily, as she moved down beside Alice to help with her dollhouse.

  


Emmaline waved brightly to her friends, and then grabbing the book from the couch, she ran after Sirius Black. It didn't take her long to catch up with him, and she was grateful he was heading towards the library.

  


"Sirius!" she yelled practically, running at top speed.

  


He turned around to her surprise, and before she could stop herself, she ran right into him. He toppled backwards just as she realised with a jolt that he was taller to her. Since when had guys been taller to her? Unfortunately, she was shaken out of that thought when her forehead slammed into his chin.

  


"Ouch, Vance, what's your problem?" he moaned, as she moved up.

  


"Sorry, I didn't think you'd hear me," she said, as he shifted. She was now sitting between his legs as he glared at her.

  


"Well, what's your deal?" he asked angrily.

  


"Oh calm down Sirius, I just wanted you to know we're throwing Remus a party tomorrow, and were wondering what he'd like to have," said Emmaline, rolling her eyes. He was such a drama king.

  


"I don't know chocolate? Can I go now?" he asked, shifting to get up.

  


"You're a terrible friend you know? If someone asked me to throw a welcome back party for a friend that had almost died, well, I'd think to do it properly, not angrily," she said with faint disgust.

  


"You think you're better than me do you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

  


"I at least care for the people who love me," she snapped at him, disgusted thoroughly with his apathy towards Remus, as they both got up.

  


To her shock, he slammed her into the wall, and she felt the wind be knocked out of her as shock entered her mind.

  


"You don't know a damn thing!" he yelled, and she was suddenly staring into his half crazed blue eyes, that were filled with intense anger. For the first time, the fun-loving crazy Sirius she knew was showing his darker side, the Black side so to speak.

  


"Sirius," she said weakly, squirming to get out of his hands.

  


"You think you're so much better than me don't you Vance?" he began hysterically, "Why? Because you care? And I didn't? I cared but he never cared back! He was the one pushing me aside, and you think you can just judge me for that? Well you can't because you're dead wrong! I would help him if I could have!"

  


"Sirius," she said in a stronger voice, realising he wasn't talking about Remus anymore.

  


"WHAT VANCE? Want to tell me how I failed him? How I was supposed to be responsible!" he asked gloweringly at her.

  


"You're hurting me Sirius," she said loudly, and it was true. His arms were pressed into her shoulder blades as he pinned her against the wall. The brute force he was exerting combined with the fact that she had just had the wind knocked out of her left her slightly dizzy and terrified for herself.

  


"Huh? What?" he asked, and then she glared back into his eyes. He seemed to realize he had her pinned against the wall, and began to loosen his grip when he was suddenly attacked by a large flock of birds.

  


"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" screamed a familiar voice. Emmaline fell down against the ground, and examined her shoulder blades and arms, to find the red handprint and she grimaced.

  


"Shit! Get these birds off of me!" yelled Sirius. Emmaline suddenly saw Marlene barrelling down the hallway towards them, looking fiery.

  


"What the hell were you doing Black?" asked Marlene, pointing her wand furiously at him as she came beside Emmaline.

  


"I'm fine Marley," said Emmaline, using a teasing nickname to calm her friend down.

  


"Fine? He had you pinned against the bloody wall! And not in the good way!" she yelled at Emmaline incredulously.

  


"Look, just take the birds off of him," said Emmaline, as she stood up, feeling woozy. Marlene glared at her, but reluctantly obeyed. However, her wand was still trained furiously at Sirius.

  


"Are you alright?" she asked Sirius, approaching him. She heard Marlene make a squawk of indignation behind her.

  


"You have a crazy friend in that one. Look, I'm sorry Vance, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, and she flinched a little when he glanced at her with a look of extreme pain.

  


"It's fine, I'll be fine, but you really should reign that temper in, and next time, if you want to talk about you're problems with someone, just ask. Whoever thinks you didn't care obviously didn't realise you care very much," said Emmaline, and with that she turned and walked away, still feeling sore in her arms.

  


Marlene sent Sirius a withering glare, and looked like she was debating whether to curse Sirius again.

  


"Come on, Marlene," said Emmaline, "I need to go to the library."

  


"Fine," growled Marlene, after she sent a quick stinging hex at Sirius, and then she followed her.

  


"What the hell were you two doing?" asked Marlene once they got away.

  


"Look, just don't tell anyone, I think he was troubled and I struck a nerve," said Emmaline firmly to her friend.

  


"Don't tell anyone! Struck a nerve! How can you defend him?" spluttered Marlene.

  


"Because people have different struggles in their lives," said Emmaline firmly, and with that, she moved ahead of her friend.

  


"Fine!" called out Marlene from behind her, "But don't expect me to smile and laugh with him again!"

  


* * *

  


"Harry?" asked a voice. Harry turned over to see his wife looking frantic.

  


"What's the matter?" he asked sleepily, smiling at his very beautiful wife.

  


"We have a problem," she said, climbing into the bed with him.

  


"What's the matter? Is the baby okay?" he asked immediately, sitting up to face his wife better.

  


"He's fine, still giving me morning sickness," said Ginny with a scowl.

  


"So what's the problem?" he asked.

  


"I went to Poppy to get a potion for the morning sickness, and ran into McGonagall," said Ginny softly to her husband.

  


"So what's the problem Gin?" asked Harry, confused.

  


"Pettigrew, he came back early," she blurted out, and then grabbed his hand.

  


Harry stared at his wife for a long time, "What?"

  


"He's back early, his mother's better," she said quietly.

  


"That's…sudden," said Harry, suddenly feeling very cold inside, as everything from last night flooded back.

  


"Harry, don't cut me out," said Ginny, grabbing his head and pulling his forehead to hers as she stared into his green eyes.

  


"I-What am I supposed to say Gin? That I'll just go into class all happy merry go fuck?" asked Harry angrily.

  


"No, I can't expect that of you, but when I took our vows, I made a promise to stick by you even in the moments your hurting, and you promised to let me stick by you, so don't cut me out, it hurts me more when you do," said Ginny.

  


"How am I supposed to go in there and be fair to him? After last night, and now," he said angrily, letting his feelings lose.

  


"I know," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him while she climbed behind him.

  


"Why now? Why is everything happening together?" he asked stonily.

  


"Because lady luck hates you for having a beautiful wife," she said calmly.

  


"Hilarious," he said dryly.

  


"Look, I know how stressed out you are, but this is only the tip of the iceberg Harry, things are just going to get worse," said Ginny firmly, "And we can't let either of ourselves go. Look, remember last night? We can't save them all, but we can make a solid foundation. We can save so many lives in just one year. If you sulk about this now and take it out on Pettigrew or anyone, you're only harming the good we can do."

  


"When did you get so smart?" asked Harry, kissing her on the cheek.

  


"I'm a genius," said Ginny, with a smile.

  


"I'm getting into the shower, see you in a bit," said Harry, getting up. Ginny watched him go with a smile.

  


Then she frowned, "Welcome back Peter."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	20. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

The First Duel by G-Novella

**The First Duel**

The students were currently crowded around Remus. Now out of the hospital wing, he required several potions he needed to drink, and a cane to walk around until his mobility returned. The rumor mill was spinning and Remus was surprised at his newfound popularity. He blushed as a girl batted her eyes at him and waved as she passed. For some reason, he was the centre of attention. James, Sirius and Peter delighted to torment him, but he swore Peter seemed slightly off since his return. Nonetheless, he'd question Peter once things settled down. For now, they were entering their defense room.

The Defense students entered their classroom and were surprised by what they found. The desks that once sat in careful rows facing the board were gone. The bookshelves in the room had been moved, making a clear space. The windows were covered with black tarp, and only the top most windows let any light through. Various obstacles and rubble littered the floor of the classroom.

One could see a collapsed garbage can in the center of the room. Trash littered across the floor of the room, spreading out in various directions. A bench was turned over and the legs stuck up. Torn pages littered the floors of the room. A few odd toys and clothes scattered the floors. The greatest shock of all, however, came from what looked like a collapsed wall of a building jutting out from the classroom, and a tree trunk cutting across the class.

Harry grinned in amusement as the students stared at him in wide-eyed shock. Trashing the entire classroom had been fun. Not to mention it had been a great stress reliever.

"What's going on Professor?" asked Alice, her eyes wide as she took in the scene.

"Today, we begin your first ever training in actual defense," said Harry, his smile widening on his face.

"What?"

"Since when?"

"No way!"

Various cries of excitement filled the room as people gravitated towards their partners in excitement. They hadn't expected to start dueling so soon! Many people had assumed they were still going to be focusing on developing various strategies and practicing jinxes with their partners.

"Settle down everybody, first let me explain the scenario," said Harry with a smile.

"What is it?" asked an eager Lily.

"You will be divided into teams. In this class we have twelve pairings. Six Gryffindor and six Slytherin. Three random pairs will be selected to be citizens. The rest will be considered opposing sides in a fight. In each pair, please select someone to be a one, and another person to be a two," said carefully.

Without any hesitation, the groups began to split.

"Can I have all the ones come to this side please, and the two's to my left," said Harry, flourishing his wand elegantly to create a one and a two hanging over the walls.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I trust you've been informed that you're paired with Mr. McLaggen?" asked Ginny curtly to the round-faced boy, who was watching the proceedings in awe.

"Ah, yes ma'am," said Wormtail, turning slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Then sort yourselves out," said Ginny with a nod.

"Alright," said Harry, pretending to ignore the exchange between his wife and the rat, "Now, let's see, Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Longbottom, may you and your respective partners come to the front please?"

Without hesitation, Remus, who was hobbling on a cane due to his injuries, Severus, Lily, Alice, Narcissa and Frank presented themselves to the front of the classroom. Harry smiled a wide smile at his students. He felt like a child in a toy store. The duels were going to be great!

"Alright, now, the people remaining on each side form teams one and two. The two teams are going to be pitted against each other in a duel. You are currently fighting on the street. Use anything you can to your advantage. No lethal curses. That's about it, and nothing dark. However, there is a catch. The six at the front of the room are citizens. They will be aiming to get to the safe house. They are not your concern. You aren't to attack them. Focus solely on the other team. However, should they attack you, or a stray hex be cursed towards them, they are allowed to join the fray. Most likely, they will not. The team that wins will be exempt from writing a foot long analysis for me due for Monday, and an extra twenty points for their house," said Harry with a grin.

"How do we win?" asked Avery loudly, looking excited.

"By making the other team incapable of fighting. If you are disarmed, or for whatever reason, unable to fight, put your hands up in surrender, and the other team should bind you with ropes. You are allowed to help free a teammate, but if they are unable to fight, there is really no reason," said Ginny with a nod.

"Um, sir?" asked a voice. Harry turned to see Lily raising her hand timidly at him.

"Yes Ms. Evans?" asked Harry casually.

"What about us, sir?" asked Lily, pointing to her group.

"As I said, you will be civilians; I will give you various scenarios and roles you will play. As the fighting continues, you will be thrust into the fight. The first team amongst your group to make it to the safe house is excluded from the assignment," said Harry.

"Now, gather into your teams and begin planning tactics," said Ginny, "I'll come around and be marking you all on your ability to contribute to a group effort."

"Now, for you citizens, things are slightly different. First off, roles. Frank and Remus, you get to be an elderly father and his son. Since you're an ailing father Remus, you get the cane, as well as some weights!" said Harry, summoning a large bin filled with weights.

"Wait, what?" said Remus in surprise.

"That's your role, elderly father, with an ailment. Here, strap these hand weights on," said Harry, tossing him some heavy gloves used for Quidditch training.

"You're joking, right?" asked Frank, in shock.

"Not at all," said Harry, as Remus slowly put on the gloves.

"It's practically impossible to manoeuver my hand in this!" said Remus, as he attempted to swish his hand about to cast spells.

"I know, that's why you'll need to rely more on Frank for this one. Essentially, it's all about teamwork and how well you two can grasp each other's abilities and pair them with your own," said Harry with a nod.

"But I'm already crippled, sir, do I really need the gloves?" asked Remus with a slight grin. The idea that the Professor not only knew his secret and appreciated him for it had made Remus open up slightly.

"Yes, because though teamwork is important, it's also about crisis management," said Harry with a grin back, "Now, Lily, you and Alice are a pair of sisters. Which one is older?"

"Lily can be," said Alice, pouting at her diminutive height.

"Alright, Alice, I need your wand," said Harry, holding his hand out.

Alice's eyes bulged out of her head at those words. She stared at him with her jaw dropped, inciting snickers from the other two teams.

"My wand? How am I supposed to train?" asked Alice in shock.

"No worries, you'll get it back, and while you're at it, strap on these weights to your legs will you?" he asked, handing her ten pounds to be strapped to her legs.

"How are we supposed to get anywhere like that?" asked an equally shocked Lily.

"Well, Ms. Smith is your underage sister, or maybe her wand snapped, whatever the case, she's been slowed down from injury, or she's underage, and wand less. The key for you two is for Ms. Smith to have your back without requiring a wand, and to be able to show an ability to cooperate and adjust to any scenario. As for you, Ms. Evans, you'll need to be doubly prepared to cast a  _protego_ when necessary," said Harry sternly.

"This is bloody ridiculous," muttered Frank, as he watched Alice attempt to move with her added weights. She seemed to be struggling.

"As for you, Mr. Snape and Ms. Black, you two are going to be a married couple, with a baby on the way," said Harry with a grin.

"We're what?" asked Narcissa blankly, staring at him as though he was the pregnant one.

"Oh yes, and for that, you Ms. Black, are going to be wearing this," said Harry, handing her a large round pillow like object made to be wrapped around the midriff and strapped in like a belt.

"Do I get my wand?" asked Narcissa evenly, clutching her wand as she stared in horror at her make-shift 'belly.'

"Yes you do," said Harry, handing her the weight.

"How heavy is this?" asked Narcissa, as she wrapped it around her belly.

"About twenty-five pounds, didn't I mention that you're nearing the end of your pregnancy?" Asked Harry innocently.

"Are there any other restrictions for us?" asked Snape, as Narcissa wobbled around after the belt snapped shut, attempting to find her balance.

"Well, you'd want to avoid any jinxes hitting the nice big round belly of hers," said Harry, "It could be potentially harmful to the baby, but then again, it all really depends on the jinx. I won't fault you for that."

"I've checked the teams out Harry, they're all set to go," called Ginny as she approached, and then smirked at Narcissa and Alice's attempts to move with the extra weight.

"Why does Alice need twenty pounds of weight on her legs?" asked Lily, moaning as Alice tripped.

"Because, I felt like it," said Harry with a shrug.

"Now, the last bit of information, you do not attack unless you are attacked. If you do, it's a loss of ten points, and an exemption from the next duel," said Ginny. "The teams have been instructed to leave you alone, however that maybe someone forgets their place. If they attack you, we will not interfere, duel you're way out. This is supposed to be as realistic as possible, however, do not forget you're, er, handicapped partners need to reach the safe-houses."

"Alright, now, I'll blow the whistle, and they'll begin duelling, on my second whistle, you're free to enter when you like, I won't say anything," said Harry.

And with that, he transfigured a sheet into a whistle, and grinned cockily.

* * *

Sirius Black felt awkward as he sat next to Emmaline, awaiting the whistle. She seemed to be perfectly normal after his outburst yesterday, and he appreciated that. Of course, it didn't help that from across the room, Marlene McKinnon was glaring at him with such ferocity he was surprised he didn't erupt into flames yet. James seemed to have noticed, and was giving him, the 'we-need-to-talk' look. Obviously, a girl glaring at him was concerning.

"Don't mind Marlene, she'll cool down," said a voice. Sirius looked up into Emmaline's brown eyes, and was startled by the lack of hate in there.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know her, she's seething right now, but she'll relax later on," said Emmaline with a smile.

"Ten sickles says she asked to be allowed to tear me into shreds," said Sirius with a grin.

"Not taking that bet, it's true," said Emmaline with a laugh.

"You're not mad at me," said Sirius in surprise.

"I happen to deal with aggressive tempers all the time, Sirius, if I got mad at every one of them for it, I'd have no friends anymore. Marlene is the classic quick to anger, but easy to abate. Lily, well, she's like her potions. She simmers and boils away for a long time, and then explodes, and it's quite messy to clean up. As for Alice, she's the scariest. Never angers, pretty sweet, but when she loses it, everyone shuts up," said Emmaline with a nod at her friends.

"And you?" he asked with a raised brow.

"What about me?" asked Emmaline in surprise.

"What's your temper like?" he asked bemusedly.

"Oh, I like to think I'm patient, but when I'm angriest, I tend to be deadly calm," said Emmaline with a nod.

"So should I be terrified?" he asked innocently.

"Very much so," said Emmaline with a wink.

"Well, since it's just you, me and that idiot McLaggen from the Gryffindor side, let's be allies since the Slytherins won't watch our back," said Sirius after a brief pause.

"Alright, I'll go tell McLaggen," she said, and got up and left.

Sirius watched her in bewilderment. He thought he was pretty clear that he just meant the two of them. He didn't care the slightest for McLaggen. How could a girl be so dense to think that he was grouping her with an idiot? Or forgetting her? He shook his head in surprise, only to look up and see Marlene clutching her wand tightly, her face rigid with anger, glaring at him. Apparently Vance was wrong; McKinnon wasn't going to tear him to shreds. She was going to kill him, then resurrect him, and then tear him to shreds.

* * *

The second whistle blew, and Narcissa was still attempting to balance with the extra weight. It was certainly off-putting just how heavy a baby was. She glanced over at the pregnant assistant teacher and wondered how she coped with it. She felt like she was going to tip over onto her belly any minute. Her legs felt heavy from moving the weight around, and it was hard to turn her torso.

"Are you ready?" asked a cold voice. She turned to see Severus staring at her with those dark, black eyes.

"Ah, yes, let's go," she said determinedly in response, as they stepped towards the starting line.

Nobody else had moved, but the curses were flying between the two teams. She saw Siri dodge a particularly well-aimed Stinging-Hex from McKinnon. A large tornado of dust and paper was created by Vance and two of the Slytherin girls, and was sent flying at the other team to blind and distract them. She was amazed at how quickly the teams seemed to ally with each other when a competition was thrown in.

" _Incarcerous!"_ cried a voice, and ropes were sent to bind Mulciber, who used a clever flame spell at the last minute.

"Shall we?" asked Severus.

"Now?" asked Narcissa is response.

"The safe house is just that tent over there," said Severus, pointing to a shabby red tent at the other end of the room.

"Yes, but it's a good twenty metres away!" said Narcissa grumpily.

"Can you walk?" asked Severus, ignoring her complaints.

"Of course I can," she said indignantly. How dare he suggest she, a member of the Black Household, was incapable? However, as soon as she began to move, she found herself tripping again. Damn the belly.

"Here," he said, offering his hand. She stared at it in response. What did he want her to do with his hand?

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

"Oh for crying out loud," he hissed, and grabbed her wand-free hand in response, "Let's go already, Longbottom and Lupin are already crossing."

With barely any time to resist, Narcissa let herself be supported by Severus as they entered the fray. She would later marvel at how despite his annoyance, Severus never let himself hurt her in any way as he held her hand. She'd marvel at how intimate a palm-to-palm touch was as compared to holding a man's arm. She'd wonder why Severus was so muggle in his approach of offering his arm, instead of using proper pureblood manners, almost like he'd never been to any form of finishing lessons or etiquette training. For now, however, she concentrated on putting up a Shield Charm as a stunner flew near her.

* * *

"Incendio!" hissed Marlene in raw anger, as she aimed the flames towards Sirius. He dove behind the wall of the broken building, which caught on fire.

That stunned everyone. Peter was already bound up, as was another Slytherin idiot. On the other side, they'd taken down Avery and a Slytherin girl. The teams were pretty even, but the fire had caught everyone's attention. They turned to Professor Potter, who smiled lazily at them. Everyone was uncertain, and the fire spread to the broken tree.

"DEAL WITH IT!" he roared loudly, and immediately, students began sending water at the tree.

Suddenly, Marlene was struck when a Stunner almost hit her. She dodged, and glanced wildly at the opposing team. There was only one person capable of that kind of ruthless savagery. She glared wildly around for Sirius Black, and saw he had returned to trying to douse the flames. Angrily she raised her wand, and began to think carefully at what to do.

" _Titilando!"_  she hissed, and her well-aimed Tickling Hex hit Sirius spot on. He fell over laughing, and the water from his wand shot straight at Mulciber, who roared in agony.

The fire burned away merrily, as the students dissolved into chaos, attacking one another at every turn.

* * *

"Well, this was a terrible way to introduce them to real live duelling," said Ginny, as they watched Alice drag Lily out of the way from a particularly horrible looking knock-back jinx.

"I think they're learning," said Harry with a shrug, as he took a bite of his apple, "Besides, real duels aren't ever neat."

"And the fire?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

She glanced at the hourglass Harry had discreetly set on his desk to time the mock duel. The duel reminded her a bit more of pictures Diagon Alley being attacked by a guerrilla raid after the Battle of Hogwarts. She suspected Harry had done that on purpose as to avoid resurrecting bad memories from the future, or her past. Merlin that was confusing.

"They'll handle it and besides, I'm a fully trained Auror, if anything gets really bad, I'll contain it. That, and I'll explain to Dumbledore the situation," he said as the students doused the flames.

"I'm sending a containment charm just in case," said Ginny, and began the non-verbal charm.

"As you wish dear," said Harry with a shrug, and he continued to munch away at his apple.

* * *

James dived out of the way of a nasty cutting hex. Non-lethal hexes. There were plenty of harmful hexes that didn't need to be described as lethal! Professor Potter was crazy. Worse, Marlene McKinnon seemed to have lost her mind. She was hexing Sirius like there was no tomorrow. Whatever Sirius had done this time, well, it definitely wasn't pretty. She even seemed convinced Sirius had sent a stunner at her, when it came from the opposite direction!

" _Expelliarmus!"_  he cried, and managed to disarm McLaggen. For an idiot, the guy had a particularly excellent grasp on the Shield Charm.

To his dismay, McLaggen produced a second wand he'd disarmed from the air-headed Slytherin girl and began firing off hexes. No matter, James thought, as he stowed McLaggen's wand away for the moment. He'd just try again later.

Alone, he began to think of an idea he could use since nobody was attacking, and suddenly inspiration struck. He transfigured a few books into some dogs and cats, and sent them towards McLaggen. A few minutes of quiet thinking and he'd managed to get an idea worth using! However, he lost control of his animals when a sudden body bind hit him. He never saw who did it, but the hex broke his concentration to control the animals. With no direction, the animals began to attack everyone out of fear.

* * *

_"Flipendo!"_ hissed Emmaline at James Potter.

He had a good eye, and was aiming for the weakest link in their chain. It was difficult to determine the strategy that side was using. Marlene and Mulciber were determined to do their own thing, which was either hex Sirius, or target the strongest opponent. Pettigrew was down, as was the other Slytherin girl on the opposing team. The final Slytherin girl on the opposing side was a rather skilled duellist and had been fighting Avery, and managed to take him down, before moving to target her friend.

"Let's play Vance," called a voice, and she turned just in time to send up a Shield Charm as various pieces of rubble flew at her. She glared at Mulciber, brandishing her own wand like a sword.

Leaving James alone, she turned her attention to the new enemy. Mulciber seemed to enjoy toying with her, and then suddenly getting very intense, only to back off. He'd send a few gag-jinxes at her, easy to deflect, and then suddenly he'd go all non-verbal on her, and send proper Defense hexes towards her, leaving her mildly disoriented as she tried to gather her wits and fight back.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ she thought as the spell left her wand and headed towards Mulciber. He deflected it lazily, and the jinx soared off in another direction.

"You can do better than that Vance, come on," he taunted, as he sent two powerful jinxes, a Trip Jinx and a Stunner at her.

"Eat this, Mulciber," she hissed, " _Reducto!"_

The hex sent Mulciber flying into the air; however he wasn't down for the count yet. It did give Emmaline the opportunity however, to think of what to do next. That is, until, heard wild barks and meows as all kinds of animals appeared from everywhere. In her daze, she never saw the stunner hit her.

* * *

Frank grimaced at the chaos. The fire had somehow contained itself, and as if to taunt them further, wild cats and dogs seemed to appear from thin air. He'd bet anything it was James or Sirius. The two were transfiguration geniuses. Behind him, Remus stunned a cat flying at them.

"Damn idiots," muttered Remus as a dog grabbed his cane.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ hissed Frank at the dog, who keeled over, stiff as a board.

"James or Sirius?" asked Frank, as they attempted to wobble over to the flaming log.

"Sirius's is in a heated duel with McKinnon. Probably James," said Remus with a wry grin.

" _Impedimenta!"_ shouted Frank as two dogs barreled towards them.

"How many did he make?" asked Remus with a startled glance.

"We've counted four, I saw four heading towards McLaggen," said Frank, as they ducked behind the overturned bench-which had flown across the room- for safety.

To their surprise, Narcissa and Snape were hiding there too.

" _Protego!"_ hissed Narcissa in front of them, deflecting stray hexes.

"Which of your idiots set out the dogs?" asked Snape rudely to Remus.

"I have no idea, why?" asked Remus back coolly.

"Because, thanks to them, we're stuck here," said Narcissa with a grimace.

"The fire's practically impossible to put out without almost getting in the middle of McKinnon and Black," said Snape, pointing to the two.

Indeed, Sirius and Marlene were engaged in a fierce duel to the undeniable severe injury. However, being on opposite sides of the logs, the two would maneuver around and hit curses at each other when the flames calmed down. The magic in the air only aggravated the fire. Other duellists gave the two a wide berth. Mulciber, who had broken his leg, had been stunned by one of their stray curses.

Only McLaggen, Marlene, Sirius, and another Slytherin girl remained up for the count. McLaggen however, looked to be losing his duel, and after the dogs attacked, was sustaining a few scratches and bite marks. Sirius and Marlene, however, seemed to be evenly matched.

"Where are Lily and Alice?" asked Remus aloud, not seeing them.

"Other side, by the wall. I think they got a section dried out, and fireproofed, but they can't get through since Sirius is on that side, so they're just lying in wait, like us," said Narcissa.

"So, we've reached a stalemate," said Frank.

"And the hourglass timing our duel is almost done pouring," said Narcissa, pointing to a small hourglass on the desk of Professor Potter's.

Frank glanced at the desk in surprise. He hadn't even seen the glass there. The girl was a lot more observant than airy-headed. He saw her glance to Snape, and then realised he must have noticed it. They probably reached this point a lot quicker since they hadn't ducked almost lost Remus's cane three times to various curses, and a pot hole determined to keep them stuck there forever.

"That's there, - _Protego!"_ said Remus loudly, drawing his wand hand up as quickly as he could, before dropping it with a thud. The weights made it difficult to have the same reaction timing he'd had earlier, and was definitely a huge disadvantage.

Frank began observing Snape. He knew very little about the odd Slytherin. He was an anomaly, and didn't seem to fit in anywhere. That made him all the more interesting to observe, particularly at how easily he adapted to the foreignness of the situation. He seemed tensed, well, tenser than before, with Remus around. The wiry, odd boy however, was coldly watching the scene with little interest. His eyes continuously on the fire around them. They scanned up and down for holes in the flames, possible openings to get through, anything to use.

"Now what?" asked Frank quietly to Remus.

With a slightly cold laugh, Narcissa replied, "Now, you wait Longbottom."

* * *

Harry glanced at the chaos in front of him. Ginny looked rather amused by the proceedings. He was rather impressed at the level of skill most of the students held. To Peter's credit, he had been targeted by the tornado charm and had lost his wand with the wind. Even McLaggen, who much like his offspring, was just a show-off, held some kind of skill to brag about, or just uncommon luck.

"Think time's up yet dear?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"I think it is," said Harry, and he conjured a whistle.

With a quick three tweets, and a mass Immobulus charm from Ginny, the first duel of the year was brought to a close.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	21. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Neville's Day by G-Novella

**Neville's Day**

 

"So what happened after you stopped the duel?" asked Neville to Harry, after laughing about it in the staff room.

"Well, we had a discussion," said Harry with a grin.

_"Well class, that was fun, wasn't it? Let's clean up, Ginny, can you rennervate the stunned students and begin handing out medical potions?" he asked his wife._

_"If you require medical attention, to me!" ordered Ginny loudly, as Harry began casting spells to clear the room._

_Animals vanished into thin air. Students were levitated out of the way. Rubble vanished and benches were moved back into place. The large roaring fire was put out. Papers were moved and blasts and cracks filled. A large circle of chairs was made, and students hobbled over to take a seat._

_"Well, that was an illuminating experience," said Harry with a grin._

_"Speak for yourself, it was a nasty experience," said James, as he rubbed his head._

_"Well," said Harry, ignoring James entirely, "It seems as though not a single person here actually won, how sad. Now, what have we learned? Anyone?"_

_"Not to go into battles without a wand," said Alice with a frown._

_"Not to strap a giant weight to your belly," muttered Narcissa._

_"Avoid Mckinnon for life," added Sirius, as the blonde glared hostilely at him._

_"All valuable lessons," said Harry with a chuckle._

_"But the main point here, why do you think you lost?" asked Ginny to the group._

_"Because Mulciber and McKinnon refused point blank to do any teamwork?" suggested Peter._

_"Excellent point Mr. Pettigrow," said Harry with a nod._

_"Err, its Pettigrew," said Peter._

_"Right, right, anyways, as Mr. Pedigree said, team work is one crucial thing both teams had a lack of," said Harry._

_"Without team work, no group can ever last in a fight. It's why the Death Eaters and Aurors are so successful in a battle; they have tactics and team work planned. Most of you are already used to fighting with your partners, and had you been paired with your partner, you would have probably succeeded, but you weren't," said Ginny._

_"Which brings us to the second point, when in a battle, if you end up fighting with people you don't know, and you have time to prepare, use it! Get a feel of what the people around you are capable off, inform your team what you can do, whatever little ticks you know the other group has. It seems dishonest ratting out your friend's weaknesses, but it's a must! If your friend isn't learning how to overcome his flaws, he's a danger to himself and his friends, and this is the opportunity to grow! When in a safe environment, try and overcome those weaknesses!" said Harry, "Next source of losing?"_

_"Um, our disabilities slowed us down?" asked Remus uncertainly._

_"That's an interesting point, how many people find that when you're disabled you don't want to bother your friends and family to help you out? That's a huge flaw, one that I've had to deal with countless times in close relatives of mine," said Ginny, glaring at Harry who began to whistle, "And when you are not informing the people around you that you need help, you put yourself and the people beside you at a disadvantage. Then that person will worry about you for weeks and months and spend years going insane out of her mind because her boyfriend is an absolute moron who can't even bother to send a bloody owl when he reaches Argentina for training! Or when he plays down his injury from training and returns with four broken bones and a skull fracture and expects you to act like he's perfectly fine and can handle something as serious as apparating! And why does he want to apparate? Because he wants a god damn magazine to read!"_

_"Anyways," said Harry, cutting across Ginny, "Just tell your friends, family, partner, rescuer or helper the truth, and they'll help you out, next point!"_

_"Well," said Emmaline as a few people tried to stifle back laughter, "Personal grudges kind of destroyed everything."_

_At this, she gave Marlene a pointed look, but the blonde simply ignored her._

_"Very true, and since Ms. McKinnon and Mr. Black were our ringleaders in that, how do you think you hindered your group's victory?"_

_"She's out of her mind!" said Sirius, pointing to Marlene._

_"I'll show you out of my mind!" said Marlene, whipping her wand out._

_"Maybe afterwards then," said Harry, casually drawing up a shield._

_"Anyone else want to describe how personal grudges were a factor in this fight?" asked Ginny to the group._

_"It made certain people act irrationally and create destruction that hindered the group's process," said Severus in a bored, indifferent tone._

_"Excellent point, Mr. Snape, and with that, our time is up, I want a two feet essay on why the duel was a loss, due by the end of the week," said Harry cheerfully._

_"What? But that's tomorrow!" cried Lily._

_"Tough luck, life really isn't always that fair," said Harry with a grin._

_"Can't you extend the due date!" asked Avery with a whine._

_"He can't, it's not in his bloody nature, just like acting like everything is totally fine is a part of his nature, and worrying me sick, and-_

_"It's not open for discussion, good bye class!" said Harry with a nod, as the students left in a grumble._

* * *

Neville was still chuckling at Harry's way of introducing the kids to a real life duel. Then he felt a strange sense of weirdness flooding him. He was thinking of his own parents as kids. He shook it off as he poured himself a cup of tea in the staff room while reading over some papers.

"Oh not again," muttered Professor McGonagall beside him.

"What's the matter?" asked Neville to his old mentor and now colleague.

"Amelia Bones is the matter," said Professor McGonagall grimly.

"Pardon? From what I've experienced, she's a lovely student," said Neville in surprise.

"That's the problem; she's excellent, in everything but Transfiguration! She can swallow the text-book understanding, but she never performs in class! I almost feel as though she's just reading the text book and summarising it for me without grasping the concepts!" griped McGonagall.

"But she's rather good in most wand-based classes," said Neville in shock. The fierce Amelia Bones hadn't been a Transfiguration expert?

"That's the problem, I know she can do it, but she's too proud to admit she's not grasping the concepts, and now that she's a fourth year student, I refuse to let her slide by the way she is! I've tried all my regular methods of getting through to her, but all those years of coasting are catching up with her, and just by looking at this paper I know she's going to fail her OWLS next year! The problem with that girl is that she's just comfy. A girl with brains like hers only goes two ways, into a lifestyle that slowly spirals out of control, or they get a major shock and begin to apply their brains to get even with life," said McGonagall tiredly.

"So how are you going to get her up to par?" asked Neville curiously.

"I have no idea. This is her second paper that's a 'P' mark, of course, I've only been able to verbally tell her that, but I feel like even exaggerating and saying it's a 'D' wouldn't spur that girl anymore," said McGonagall.

"What about some competition?" Asked Neville.

"Tried that. She wasn't interested in winning, only in taking down her enemies, but because she was coasting, she got knocked out early," said McGonagall.

"So she can work if she knew the concepts," said Neville thoughtfully.

"Yes, but she refuses help, and I barely have enough time to help her what with things the way they are," said McGonagall.

He knew she was referring to the Order, but he pretended that her words were just about the war.

"Why not try tutoring?" asked Neville.

"Tutoring? How would I get her to go for it?" asked McGonagall.

"Don't, just force her into it. A sixth year student who's slightly more mature and good at transfiguration might be just the right person to help her along," said Neville.

"That could work," said McGonagall thoughtfully.

"I can arrange it if you like, just tell me what sixth years you think would be up for the challenge," said Neville with a smile.

"Alright," said McGonagall.

* * *

Neville watched his sixth year class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws as he pondered his idea. Harry thought it was a bit ridiculous, but Neville thought it had certain merit. In fact, if anything, it would encourage positive thoughts and give his student a new perspective. He was instructing a Ravenclaw student on how to remove Venomous Tentacula seeds while thinking about his plan. As the bell rang signifying the change in classes, Neville began to put his plan into action.

"Mr. Black, could I have a word?" asked Neville casually.

The pale-faced Slytherin stopped in his tracks. He nodded to his friends before approaching Neville, curiosity alight in his eyes. Neville was once again unnerved by how alike Regulus looked to his brother, and yet, how different they must be. Where Sirius exuded confidence, recklessness, and a certain kind of charisma that just drew people to him, Regulus was subdued and calm. The boy could blend in anywhere, and become just a background character. Something Sirius would never be able to do.

"Yes Professor?" asked Regulus politely, his face blank.

"Professor McGonagall was telling me that you're an excellent student in Transfiguration," began Neville.

"Ah, yes sir, thank you," said Regulus politely, with all the charm and manners of a pureblood son, but lacking the same charisma that Sirius would have held.

"Well, we thought that it might be best to put you in an initiative program, something to challenge you," said Neville.

"Excuse me for asking, but why is Professor McGonagall not leading this endeavor, sir?" asked Regulus with slow caution.

"It was my idea, thus I take full responsibility of this endeavor, and besides, it's a challenge, I wouldn't blame you for refusing it if you want to," said Neville.

"What's the challenge?" asked Regulus, a determined look entering his eye.

"Are you interested in tutoring, by any chance?" asked Neville.

"That's the challenge, to tutor some third year?" asked Regulus incredulously.

"No, the challenge involves tutoring. We want you to tutor a particularly difficult student, a student who will fight you the entire way, and who's currently just scraping by," said Neville.

"And pray tell sir, why would I want to do that?" asked Regulus.

"You would be excused from all Transfiguration classes as long as you complete the necessary course assignments and go to one class a week to prove that you are progressing properly. If Professor McGonagall feels that you don't need to show up one week, than you would be excused," said Neville.

"It's a tempting offer, who's the student?" asked Regulus, already planning how the time could be used.

"A young Ms. Amelia Bones. She's a Hufflepuff in her fourth year," said Neville with a smile.

"Doesn't sound too hard, I guess it wouldn't be a problem, but-

"Before you continue, we wouldn't inform either of your parents, the other students would simple be told that you're doing advanced Transfiguration, and it would remain a secret between you and Ms. Bones," said Neville.

"Deal," said Regulus.

"Excellent, tomorrow's the first day, report to the greenhouse after class," said Neville cheerfully.

"Tomorrow! But I need to plan a lesson or something!" cried Regulus in surprise, before slipping back his mask of calm.

"It's more than enough time for a smart student like you, now off you go," said Neville.

Though Regulus wanted to argue, he recognized a dismissal, and like a good purebred male, he left the room, only glowering back at the door once it was shut.

* * *

That night Neville lay beside his wife, holding her close to him. Hannah was wrapped in the crook of his arm with her hand on her stomach. The two maintained their sense of warmth and comfort while discussing their day. Hannah had chosen to stay with Teddy and Victoire as she attempted to teach them some reading and writing.

"I really think we can do this, have a baby," said Hannah to Neville.

"You think so?" asked Neville with amusement.

"I do. The students here adore you Neville, almost as much as I do. You just have a way with kids. Teddy thinks you're a genius, and Victoire thinks of you as a hero. I'm nervous about this baby, but I want him so bad," said Hannah.

"It's a him?" asked Neville in surprise, sitting up slightly.

"I don't know, but I want a him. I want a beautiful, blonde haired version of you," said Hannah with a glazed look in her eye.

"Why, you think I'd make a better blonde?" teased Neville.

"No silly! I want our baby to have something about me in it, and my favorite thing about myself is my hair, so it stands that he's a blonde," said Hannah.

"What if I want a girl, which looks exactly like you, but with my mother's eyes?" asked Neville.

"But baby Frank Peter is adorable!"

"After both our fathers? Isn't that a bit cliché?"

"I like it," pouted Hannah.

"But Alice Miranda is just as cute," countered Neville.

"But if we have a boy, than we can get a girl, a baby girl. Oh wouldn't that be cute? A protective older brother. We can have Frank Peter Longbottom, and then Alice Miranda Longbottom. Then if we're not tired and worn out, we can have another girl or boy, named, Augusta or Louisa, after our grandmothers, or Alfred and Isaac, after our grandfathers. Or maybe add a new name to the family," said Hannah.

"Hannah, I love you, but I want a girl first," said Neville.

"Your ridiculous," said Hannah with a laugh.

"I know, it's a part of how I charmed you, isn't it?" asked Neville teasingly.

"All I remember was you blushing a lot," said Hannah.

"As far as I remember, you stuttered every time we talked," said Neville.

"Well, at least one thing's for sure, genetically speaking, our child is never ever getting a date," said Hannah.

"I'm okay with that," said Neville.

"But I want grandchildren someday!" cried Hannah.

"Hannah, I love you, but can we first concentrate on having this baby and raising her right?" asked Neville.

"Fine," said Hannah with a pout, before asking, "So, do you really think this Regulus idea will work?"

"To be honest, I have no idea what's going to happen with Regulus, but I'm hoping that Amelia will influence him for the side of justice and he'll grow from the experience as much as she will," said Neville.

"Do you really think she'll make him into, well, a bloodtraitor so to speak?" asked Hannah.

"No, but she's outspoken and vivacious. She'll know that he being a Black means he's already going to be a Death Eater. She'll hate him, but she won't be unkind to him. In fact, if anything, I think she'd be curious to see his side of the story. She already shows her side of rational judgement in class. She'll argue with him a whole lot when their opinions collide, but they'll both shape each other into new and interesting people," said Neville.

"Do you think this will save them?" asked Hannah.

"I have no idea."

"And what about your parents?"

"I can't," began Neville.

"Why not? You can save them," said Hannah.

"I know Hannah, but I can't. I can't just take out the Lestranges, they have a huge role towards the future. I can't take out Crouch Junior because he's got a role to play. I can do my very best to train them to be stronger, but I can't save them. I know it's the worst possible thing for me to do as their son, but I can't protect them," said Neville sadly.

"So you're giving up, that's hardly the man I remember marrying," said Hannah.

"I'm not giving up, I just really don't want to think about saving them. It's like, I don't know, even if we do make them stronger, there's no guarantee that I saved them. When I was a kid I used to dream about a life with my parents, and no matter what changes, those dreams stay the same for me, just a dream," said Neville.

"So what do you want from this experience Neville? I want you to be happy, that's how I'm staying sane, just focusing on keeping you and our baby happy, safe, and healthy. I bet Ginny feels the same way. But you, Smith, and Harry are cracking because you don't have a goal yet, something to fight for," said Hannah.

"So you think I'll be happier when I have a goal to hang onto?" asked Neville.

"I have no idea, but I think it will make you a lot less unhappy. I think the only reason you and Harry haven't fully snapped is because of this teaching gig you guys have," said Hannah.

"I guess," said Neville, as Hannah waved her wand to turn the lamps off.

"Goodnight dear," said Hannah, leaving Neville to spew with new thoughts.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



	22. Time Orbs and Pregnancy by G-Novella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an uncommonly short and irritating chapter. It’s going to set the mood however for the upcoming chapters. I’m doing a time-skip to Christmas, and this sort of sets the mood. I wanted to do a bit more, but honestly, I had no idea where to go without dragging the story. I won’t completely leave out information, but I just don’t want this story to come up in short chapters like these every few months. Again, I’m sorry for this crummy chapter. 

  
[Time Orbs and Pregnancy](viewstory.php?sid=395) by [G-Novella](viewuser.php?uid=324)  


  
Summary: 

Neville and Harry are freaking out about becoming fathers. When they take a time orb back to their parents seventh year, will their worries be assuaged? Can they handle the stress of seeing their parents and not being able to change a thing? And will their wives ever reach them? And what about the ripple effect created just from their arrival? Can thing ever be the same again? 

  
Categories: Books > Harry Potter Characters:  Alice L., Emmeline V., Ginny W., Hannah A., Harry P., James P., Lily Evans P., Marauders, Marlene M., Narcissa M., Neville L., Peter P., Remus L., Severus S., Teddy L., Victoire W.  
Genres:  Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense  
Tags:  Alternate Universe, Canon  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  22 Completed: No   
Word count: 79438 Read: 3339  
Published: 08 Jun 2012 Updated: 30 Jul 2012 

Why me? by G-Novella

Author's Notes:

 

NOTE: So this was an uncommonly short and irritating chapter. It’s going to set the mood however for the upcoming chapters. I’m doing a time-skip to Christmas, and this sort of sets the mood. I wanted to do a bit more, but honestly, I had no idea where to go without dragging the story. I won’t completely leave out information, but I just don’t want this story to come up in short chapters like these every few months. Again, I’m sorry for this crummy chapter. 

**Why me?**

                “All set?” asked a voice nervously.

                “Black’s bringing him in another two minutes!” squealed a second voice.

                “Oh I can’t wait!” squealed a third voice.

                “Shut up!” hissed Lily Potter.

                Everyone ducked around, behind couches and under desks. A few lucky people used a Disillusion Charm to set themselves up. A few people giggled, and then the unruly Gryffindors settled down. The common room was empty.

               

* * *

 

                James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were all on their way back up to the Gryffindor tower. They had just passed the greenhouses and were working their way towards the tower at an amiable pace. Remus had a feeling they were going slow on purpose for his injuries, but avoided mentioning it lest they speed up in defiance.

“Seriously, though, what on Earth did you to McKinnon? I’ve never seen her so crazed before,” said James teasingly to Sirius.

                “She’s just a psychotic witch on the verge of a nervous breakdown,” replied Sirius woefully as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

                “This way Vicky!”

                The four boys turned to see a little red-haired boy running down the corridor followed by a pretty little blonde. The little girl was wearing a dainty silver frock with lace and a matching white hat. She looked entirely dressed up for a tea party, not to chase a boy. The boy was the opposite. He had dirt all over his shocking red t-shirt and khaki shorts. He looked as though he’d rolled in mud.

                “Where are you guys rushing off to?” asked James kindly. The boy stopped, and stared at the four, before grinning. The girl looked nervously at them.

                “It’s you guys!” said Teddy happily, pointing at the four.

                “We have names you know,” said Sirius pointedly.

                “Remus!” said Teddy, indicating he remembered as he pointed to Remus.

                “Who’s the lady friend? We never quite got the introduction,” said James, nodding to a nervous Victoire.

                “Oh, that’s Vicky,” responded Teddy, “What are you guys doing?’

                “We’re on our way to our common room, want to come?” asked Peter kindly.  

                “Sure!” said Teddy excitedly.

                “Teddy! You know we can’t! We have to go to the babysitter!” said Victoire, speaking up for the first time.

                “Babysitter?” asked Remus in surprise.

                “I’m no baby Vicky, you go,” said Teddy meanly.

                “I’m not a baby!” said Victoire, stamping her foot angrily.

                “Who’s your babysitter?” asked James.

                “I don’t know, Uncle Neville arranged it for us,” said Teddy with a pout.

                “Why do you need a babysitter? You guys are practically roaming the castle on your own,” said Remus.

                “We’re not! We’re going to the sitter’s! Our rooms are right over there, and Teddy promised Auntie Hannah that we’d go to the sitter’s!” said Vicky, glowering at the other boy.

                “Well, I don’t want to!” argued Teddy angrily.

                “We have to!” argued Victoire.

                “Why don’t you guys head up to the sitter, we can take you,” offered Remus kindly, not wanting the two to get in trouble.

                “Sure!” said Teddy, eager to please Remus, his eyes shining with adulation.

                “Then let’s head forward,” said Remus, a bit surprised and pleased with Teddy’s quickness to agree.

                Teddy grabbed Remus’s hand, and began chattering away about how he terrified his old muggle baby-sitter. It was a favorite story of his to share. Victoire looked over to where Teddy was going ahead, smiling and laughing to Remus and she suddenly felt lonely. She wanted to hold Teddy’s hand. She wanted to be smiled at and laughed with. She didn’t want to be left behind. Wasn’t she Teddy’s best friend after all? Why was she being left behind?

       

* * *

 

                Regulus looked at the note Professor Lockwood had left for him in the side classroom by the green house. Not only was he now apparently in charge of himself and Amelia, but he’d also been asked to baby-sit Professor Long’s niece and nephew. Was he serious? Regulus was fuming on the inside.

                “Is this where the tutoring is?” asked a voice.

                Regulus turned to see a small fourteen-year old girl walking into the classroom. She had her brown hair done in a neat braid down her back, with no glasses. Her brown eyes were sharp and eyed him curiously. Her face had slight freckles from being out in the sun. She looked like an ordinary fourteen year old. He could handle this.

                “Hello, I’m Regulus Black, your tutor for the year,” said Regulus politely.

                “I’m Amelia Bones, your student for the year,” she replied with a polite nod.

                “Well, we can begin in a few minutes, what do you wish to start with, theory or practice?” he asked, maintaining the polite atmosphere.

                “I like to begin with practice,” said Amelia.

                “Well, why don’t you lay out your books?” he suggested.

                “Is that an order?” asked Amelia, a curious glint in her eye.

                “Just a request,” he replied politely.

                “Alright,” said Amelia, gliding off to start laying her textbooks out.

* * *

 

                Amelia watched Regulus with interest. He was well-mannered, well-behaved, smart, and very good-looking. Yet, he was a Black. He was a Slytherin Black. He was destined to squander his own gifts on the darkest of magic with the darkest of lords. She wondered why. She’d only accepted the tutoring to learn more about him. Learn more about the Slytherins. Her own curiosity on people had driven her here. She was going to study Regulus Black.

                The door to the room was knocked on loudly, and by what sounded like multiple fists. Amelia watched Regulus get wary and go to answer the door, as she took her own sweet time to hunt for her Transfiguration book.

                “We’re here!” cried Teddy loudly with Sirius and Remus. All the cheer evaporated when the two brothers saw each other.

                “Well, it’s nice to see you Teddy, why don’t you and Victoire step inside?” suggested Regulus politely, his eyes never leaving Sirius.

                “Alright,” said Teddy, as he and Victoire stepped in the room, unaware of the obvious tension lingering between the Black brothers.

                “Thank you for bringing them, if you’d excuse me,” said Regulus stiffly, as he moved to shut the door.

                “Don’t do it!” yelled Sirius, grabbing the door.

                “Excuse me?” asked Regulus, sounding confused and slightly angry.

                “What he means is that babysitting is a dangerous job and he wishes you luck,” said James with a tight smile, grabbing Sirius’s arm, and tugging him.

                “Yeah, that,” said Sirius, suddenly waking up from some kind of trance. “Well, bye then.”

                And the four marauders moved away quickly. Amelia watched Regulus change his facial expression of annoyance, and something else, to one of polite interest. He turned to smile at her, a strained, forced smile. She smiled back, her books now on the table.

                “I didn’t know we’d be babysitting as well,” she commented airily.

                “Would you give me a minute to settle the two? Just remove a quill and some paper,” said Regulus kindly.

                Once again Amelia began shuffling in her bag, making a show of looking as she watched him. He politely set up the two kids with coloring pages and quills, and a few books. With a few mindless promises to take them to see the Quidditch pitch later on, he left and returned to tutor her. Again, the paper and quill was set up before he turned back. Her face was full of innocence.

                “So, what now?” she asked, eying him with curiosity. He was nice to kids. Another point in his favor.

                “Well, now we start the theoretical study. Crack open your book to page 33, we’ll begin with Switching spells,” he said easily, pulling up a chair beside her.

                He’s determined. Point against him.

* * *

 

                Remus entered the common room, not expecting to see it devoid of life and dark. What was going on? His friends, besides Peter, seemed to have an idea of what was going on. There was a few muffled giggles, and then a loud bang. A firecracker was set off, and suddenly the room came to life.

                “SURPRISE!” screamed the students.

                A large banner fell from the ceiling. Across it the words, Welcome Back Remus, were painted on in a bright red and gold. Little drawings of floating balloons were all across the drawing. He felt his eyes get dewy at the sight. Food was pulled out of seemingly thin air and placed around tables, and butterbeer bottles were pulled out from couches and bags. A large radio was set at the back of the room, and music blared from it.

                “W-What is all this?!” asked Remus in shock.

                “It’s party-time!” said Sirius, “That’s what this is Moony!”

                “W-why?” asked Remus in shock.

                “I heard you risked your life to save a little girl,” said a rather flirtatious sixth year girl who Remus had never spoke to before as she approached. Her robes were open showing ample bosom as she put a hand to Remus’s cheek.

                “Wh-what? I m-mean, sort of,” stumbled Remus, trying to understand what was going on.

                “You are so sweet! Save a dance for me tonight, promise?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

                “I-yes-what?” he stammered uncertainly, as Sirius and James burst into raucous laughter.

                “Looks like the ladies finally care, Moony,” said James, moving off to grab a butterbeer.

                “Let’s celebrate, turn up the beat!” yelled Sirius, pulling his own bottle of butterbeer from a giggly fifth-year with a wink, and grabbing another pretty fifth-year to dance.

                “This is all for you Remus! We wanted to celebrate your return, we missed you these past few days,” said Lily, floating over.

                “B-but, I was in the hospital!” said Remus in confusion.

                “We heard what you did, it was very brave. I’m so proud of you!” said Lily, hugging Remus before moving on to grab some snacks.

                “What?” asked Remus, still confused as some fifth year guys grabbed him to join the party, leaving behind Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

 

                “Fancy meeting you here, Lily,” said James, as he stood by the window and watched the party reign on.

                “Fancy that, a party I organized and me being here,” said Lily dryly.

                “It’s a great party. You probably ensured Remus will stutter all year long now when this party’s brought up,” said James with a grin.

                Lily felt her heart thump slightly at his smile. It was so different being confronted by James Potter the friend and not the charmer. He was kinder and less arrogant. He seemed so much more mature. When was he becoming so, adult-like?

                “It’s the least I could do after what he went through,” said Lily, “Are you enjoying the party? You aren’t dancing on the table, so I’m worried.”          

                “I think I’m done dancing on the tables,” said James with a laugh, “Though I don’t mind if I had a partner.”

                “Are you asking me to dance? I thought we were just working to be friends,” said Lily with a raised eyebrow.

                “Well then, I guess I’ll need to wait until another friend is available,” said James, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

                “You haven’t danced with anyone though. Usually you’d have danced with at least three girls by now, what’s the real story?” asked Lily.

                “I never knew you watched me so much, Lily,” he teased, “But the truth is I’m just not ready to dance with anyone. I don’t know, it feels so, unnecessary. All the girls just want to dance for the sake of dancing. Nobody’s interested in what’s behind this pretty face.”

                “Wasn’t that how you felt about everyone?” replied Lily coolly, surprised by his level of maturity at the conversation.

                “That’s how I felt about most girls, not you,” said James pleasantly, “But then, I never got to have this conversation with you. I don’t know, I’m just tired of being me. I want to know that tomorrow when something happens to me, that this wasn’t my legacy. I saw my life flash before my eyes that night, and I don’t want this James anymore.”

                “So, what James do you want to be?” asked Lily, staring into his hazel eyes with curiosity.

                “I don’t know,” said James with a sigh.

                “Well, if you need a hand, I’m willing to help,” said Lily with a nod.

                “I’ll remember that,” said James with his own smile.

* * *

 

                Peter couldn’t help but frown as he looked at the party. It just didn’t seem fair. Remus had been gone three days, and he was getting all this attention. Peter had been gone a month, and it seemed like hardly anyone had noticed. As he sat with his butterbeer moodily, he couldn’t help but overhear two gossipy sixth-years.

                “He’s so bashful and dreamy with those scars,” giggled one.

                “Do you think he’d sign my book-bag? I heard he saved a little girl from being eaten by a werewolf!” replied the other in awe.

                Peter wanted to turn around and scream. It was more likely Remus had been the werewolf! Then he immediately felt guilty. That wasn’t true. Remus would never have been able to live with himself if that had been the case. Yet, he had no idea what the case was. His so called best friends were keeping the story tight-lipped and dodging his questions with we’ll tell you later. It wasn’t fair! He was as much a marauder as any of them, and they refused to tell him what was going on!

                “Welcome back Peter,” said a kind voice.

                “Oh, thanks Alice!” he beamed back.

                Alice Smith was one of the nicest girls in his year. She had pretty brown hair and eyes, plump pink lips, and was shorter than him to boot! Being one of the shorter guys of the year was horrendous to his ego. She smiled her lovely smile as she took a seat beside him. Her brown hair flopped playfully around her.

                “Why are you sitting all alone? The party’s over there,” said Alice in concern.

                “Ah, I was just thinking,” said Peter.

                “About what?” she asked.          

                “About general stuff. I have a lot to catch up on now that I’m back,” he replied with a strained smirk, which turned into a grimace.

                “I’m sure you’ll get caught up soon,” she said, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

                “Thanks,” he said pleasantly, enjoying her company.

                “Why don’t you come join the party? Lily will kill me if she thinks someone didn’t have fun,” said Alice, getting up and smiling back at him.

                “Sure thing,” said Peter, as he followed Alice with a large smile on his face.

* * *

 

                The party in Gryffindor tower wound down late that night. It was easily hailed as the success of the season. Everyone was excited and pleased. Feelings all around the room seemed to change and people began to move around. A sense of a new beginning lingered that night in the common room. Later on, the Gryffindors wouldn’t be able to explain to Professor McGonagall why they’d celebrated all the way until three in the morning on a Thursday night. They’d never be able to explain why they had felt giddy. It just felt like something big was happening, and they were all a part of it. 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.yourfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=395>  



End file.
